The Arranged Marriage
by skiff of haven
Summary: A Regency England romp with Inuyasha and compay.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

The Perfect Kiss By Skiff of Haven

Summary: A Regency Romp with the Inuyasha crew.

Chapter 1: Meetings

Lady Kagome wondered how long it would be before she would be allowed to retire for the night. She was glad the dinner party hosted by her grandfather, Lord Cavendish, Earl of Cavendish and her mother Lady Oalton, Viscountess Oalton was such a success. She only wished they hadn't invited so many eligible men. Lady Kagome knew her mother wanted her to marry and marry well, but she was not interested in any of the men. She knew they wanted the protection of her spells and her cousin Lady Sango's weapons.

"Well what do we have here," spoke Sir Koga. "My lady fair without an escort."

"I wished to be alone, Sir Koga," stated Lady Kagome. "Now I shall have to find somewhere else to stand."

Lady Kagome turned on her heels and started to walk away. Sir Koga grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I did not wait through a boring dinner and simpering conversation to have you walk away from me," growled Sir Koga. "I am still waiting for an answer to my question."

Kagome jerked her hand out of Koga's grasp and said in a low, tightly controlled, angry voice, "Would that be the insulting one where you asked me to be your mate because we could breed strong sons or the equally insulting one where you said you would be mated to me whether I liked it or not."

"Either," retorted Sir Koga as he grabbed Kagome's hand again.

"My answer will have to be no," said Kagome icily. "Now release my hand or I will send you flying into a wall."

Koga let go and stepped back. "I want you for my mate and I will not take no for an answer," he said.

Kagome walked away without acknowledging his presence. She went looking for Sango to help her calm down.

Sango saw Kagome and excused herself from her admirers. Sango approached Kagome and linked arms with her.

"So what's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked quietly.

"Sir Koga," clipped out Kagome angrily. "He approached me and claimed he would be my mate. Between him and Lord Hojo, I feel as if I would prefer to be a spinster."

"That rogue," said Sango.

"It's bad enough that grandfather has asked me to fulfill the marriage contract between our family and the Archduke's. I will have to marry one of the sons of Lord InuTaisho. Now I have to deal with unwanted attention from two of the Tons most eligible bachelors. I want nothing to do with them. You think they would be happy," griped Kagome.

"They say you are the most beautiful flower of the family," said Sango. "Everyone wants to marry into our family."

"Yes, I know," said Kagome sadly. "It's all because we are able to destroy evil demons and cleanse areas of their dark taint. My problem is how much I look like great, great grandmother Kikyo."

"I know," said Sango. "I have seen several of the older demons look at you and mistake you for Kikyo."

Kagome looked around and saw Lord Hojo coming towards them. She looked heavenward as if to say 'Why me?'

Hojo bowed and took Kagome's hand and kissed the back. He said, "My lady, would you care for an escort around the room?"

Kagome stiffened and spun towards the door. Sango stiffened and told Hojo to go the other side of the room because they had work to do. The two went for their weapons and yelled for everyone to stay away from the door.

The door caved in and Kagome released her first arrow. It pierced and immobilized the tentacles of a demon. Sango was preparing to throw her Hiraikotsu when she was distracted by a silver flash. The demon broke apart and started to wiggle trying to reform. Kagome shot an arrow into the heart and the demon melted away.

"Hey, Miroku," yelled the silver haired stranger. "Did you have to knock it into a party. You almost killed someone."

"I am sorry," said Miroku. "But the choice was either the door to the party or crush the mother and children in the street."

"Was she cute?" asked the silver haired stranger.

"Most definitely, Inuyasha," sighed Miroku. "I think I will ask her to bear my son."

"Miroku," yelled Inuyasha as he hit him on the head.

Sango brained Miroku with her Hiraikotsu instinctively.

"Sango," gasped Kagome as she watched Miroku fall over. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know," said Sango.

Kagome turned to face the strangers. "I am Lady Kagome and you will tell why you are here and who you are."

"I am Viscount Reading, Lord Miroku," said Miroku with a slight bow. "And my companion is Lord Inuyasha, Duke of Newcastle, Marquess of Clare, Earl of Halferd and Pembroke, Viscount Barfleur and Baron St. Liz and Quickswood."

Kagome's eyes widened as she whispered, "You are the Archduke InuTaisho younger son."

Sango looked at the two men. "He is one of the people you are supposed to be meeting soon," she said. "This is not good."

Sir Koga came to stand behind Kagome. Kagome glanced back at Koga and walked towards Inuyasha.

"You have not answered why you are here," said Kagome.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and said, "Isn't it clear to you. We are killing a demon."

Kagome smirked and said. "I know you are killing a demon, but why here."

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and time seemed to stand still for the two. Kagome blushed a pale pink as her thoughts focused on being kissed by Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought about pulling her into his arms and kissing her until they couldn't breathe.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and glanced away saying, "The demon was heading this way when it crossed our path. We tried to prevent it from coming here, but failed."

Kagome curtsied and said, "Thank you very much for your timely intervention."

Inuyasha hemmed and looked away before saying, "Your welcome."

Lady Kagome approached Inuyasha and said, "My Lord, would you like to meet my mother and grandfather?"

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "I would be honored to meet your mother and grandfather, my lady."

"Sango, please escort Lord Miroku to my mother," said Lady Kagome. "Lord Miroku please follow Lady Sango."

Kagome shook her head at the damage to the door. She waved her hand and the damaged repaired itself. She took Inuyasha arm and headed to her mother.

"I am amazed by you power," said Inuyasha.

"To me it was nothing," said Kagome. "I am just one in a long line of magic users. Our homes have spells upon spells woven in the walls to repair and maintain the house. All I did was activate them."

Kagome escorted Inuyasha to her mother with Sango and Miroku arriving just before them.

"Mother," said Kagome, "I would like you to meet the Duke of Newcastle, Lord Inuyasha and his friend, Viscount Reading, Lord Miroku. Lord Inuyasha and Lord Miroku, my mother, Viscountess Oalton."

Lady Oalton curtsied and said, "The pleasure is mine."

Lord Inuyasha bowed and said, "At your service, my lady. I am sorry about our sudden appearance."

"You are forgiven, my lord," said Lady Oalton sweetly.

"Only a truly beautiful and charming lady could forgive us of such a rude entrance," said Miroku in devilishly charming manner.

Lady Oalton blushed and tapped Miroku on the shoulder with her fan. She said, "You are a charming rogue. Please allow Kagome and Sango to escort you to meet my father, Lord Cavendish."

Kagome took Inuyasha's arm and escorted him to meet her grandfather. She could hear Sango telling Lord Miroku that his comments and actions would lead her to slap him if he wasn't careful. Suddenly they heard a slap and Hentai coming from behind them.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku while following Kagome. His golden eyes seemed to promise a very nasty injury if he didn't behave from now on. Inuyasha smirked at seeing the red hand print on Miroku's cheek.

Kagome stopped next to her grandfather. She waited until he finished speaking before saying, "Grandfather, I have someone mother wanted you to meet."

"Who, Kagome?" Lord Cavendish asked as he turned to face her,

"Grandfather, this is Lord Miroku, Viscount Reading and Lord Inuyasha, Duke of Newcastle. Lord Miroku and Lord Inuyasha, my grandfather, The Earl of Cavendish."

"It is an honor to meet you, my lord," said Lord Cavendish.

"I am honored to meet you as well," said Lord Inuyasha.

"I see you helped to take care of a demon," said Lord Cavendish. "But crashing through a door is a unique way to be invited to a party."

"Lord Cavendish you will have to blame our entrance on Lord Miroku," said Inuyasha. "He has a tendency to be distracted by the female of the species."

"Ah," said Lord Cavendish. "A rogue with a roving eye. How appropriate."

Smack "HENTAI!" shouted Sango.

All eyes turn to Sango who slapped Lord Miroku for groping her. "Don't you ever touch me like that," threatened Sango.

"Lady Sango, I am sorry," said Miroku. "I don't know what came over me."

"I know what came over you," said Sango. "I also know what you'll be hit with if you try that again."

"If you know what is best,"said Kagome, "You will refrain or lose the hand."

"Kagome," said Lord Cavendish, "Do not do it. If Lord Miroku wishes to be invited back he will refrain of he will wish he had."

"I'm sorry," said Lord Miroku. "I did not mean to offend anyone."

"What a nice apology," said Sango. "To bad I don't believe you."

"Sango," said Lord Cavendish, "You will accept the apology of Lord Miroku and do not mention it again."

"As you wish Grandfather," said Sango. "I accept your apology, Lord Miroku."

"Kagome, Sango," said Lord Cavendish, "Escort these gentlemen where they wish to go."

Sir Koga stepped in front of the quartet when they left Lord Cavendish. He said, "You will let go of my mate."

"I am not and will never be your mate, Sir Koga," said Kagome. "I would rather be married to Lord Inuyasha then be mated to you. Take yourself off."

"You will be mine," growled Koga in challenge.

"If the Lady Kagome says you must leave then I suggest you leave," said Inuyasha. "She has also said she will never mate with you so I would not bring it up again."

Koga's eyes narrowed. "You will regret that," said Koga.

Koga reached out to attack. Kagome raised her hand and focused her thoughts. She sent Koga flying into a pillar.

"I will not tolerate any attacks or fighting in this house," said Kagome. "You will leave Sir Koga and never return while I am here."

"This way Lord Miroku," said Sango.

"Who was that?" asked Miroku.

"He is Sir Koga," said Sango. "He wants to be mated to Kagome."

"Why?" asked Miroku.

"Why not?" answered Sango. "Our family is one of the strongest when it comes to defeating demons. We create some of the best weapons and have the best spells in the country. Everyone wants to be related to us and Sir Koga has been making himself a pest ever since Kagome and I had our come outs. Kagome has been too kind to forbid him from coming back. This is the first time I've seen her use magic against him."

"She must really be upset," said Miroku.

"I would say she is really pissed off," said Sango. "Koga has really stepped out of bounds and will suffer for it."

Lady Kagome escorted Lord Inuyasha towards the French doors. She wanted some time away from the noise and the heat of the room.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" asked Inuyasha.

"No," said Kagome. "I just wish to leave here. I am tired of all these people and their awful chatter,"

"I could take you on a stroll around the gardens if you like," said Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled. "If you wish," said Kagome, "I will take you there."

"It would be an honor and a pleasure," said Inuyasha. "This way you can get away from the chatter and still be safe."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the doors and into the gardens. Kagome sighed in relief to be away from the party and the noisy guests.

"Thank you," said Kagome softly.

"I see you feel the same way I do at parties," said Inuyasha. "Confined to conventions when all you want to do is roam."

"Yes," said Kagome. "I do feel better if I didn't have to follow directions or conventions."

"Then relax and enjoy our stroll," said Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha strolled in the lantern lit gardens. They watched the night animals come and go. They were enjoying the peace and quiet of being in each others company. Just standing in the dark and holding hands seemed to have a new dimension to the night.

"Inuyasha," shouted Miroku. "We need to leave. We are expected at your father's."

"It seems we must part, my lord," said Kagome quietly. "I will lead you to your friend and then to the door."

"Thank you," said a subdued Inuyasha.

Kagome took Inuyasha's arm and slowly led him to Miroku. She tried to ignore the sensation of touching him. She could not believe how her heart seemed to race when she touched him. The night seemed to sing about kisses under moonlight.

"Goodnight Lord Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I hope you have a pleasant evening."

Lord Inuyasha and Lord Miroku left the house and headed for their destination. All Inuyasha could only think of the calming presence of Lady Kagome. All Miroku could think about was the firm bottom of Lady Sango. They both felt as if their lives were about to change in ways they could not see.

Chapter 2: Revelations

The next morning Sango confronted Kagome about her walk in the garden with Lord Inuyasha.

"Kagome," said Sango, "How did you enjoy your stroll through the gardens with Lord Inuyasha. Everyone was talking about how the two of you disappeared together."

"Sango," said a tired Kagome, "I needed to get away from everyone and Lord Inuyasha asked to see the gardens. I was only following grandfather's wish to escort Lord Inuyasha around."

"Is he not the most handsome hanyou?" asked Sango slyly.

"I think he is extremely handsome," replied Kagome. "I really wanted to stroke his silver hair and scratch those lovely ears."

"You really like him," commented Sango. "Do you think he will purr if you scratch his ears?"

"Maybe," giggled Kagome. "Sango, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes," said Sango. "My parents fell in love and never thought about anything else. Part of me is very sad that they are dead. I remember them and Kohaku only has a few precious memories of them."

"I didn't mean to bring up sad memories," said Kagome. "All I know is when I look at Lord Inuyasha the whole world seems to vanish and it is just the two of us. I could stay like that forever."

"You really are in love with him," said Sango. "What will you do if you must marry the elder brother?"

"I would rather run away to Greta Green with Lord Inuyasha than be stuck in a loveless marriage," said Kagome. "I wonder what mom and grandfather would do."

Sango started laughing and couldn't stop. She was surprised to see Kagome so flustered. Sango had always seen Kagome as the cool level headed one who would do what she was told and here she was planning to runaway before anything had been settled yet.

XXX

Across town, Lord Inuyasha and Lord Miroku were dressed and discussing the events of last night.

"So," said Miroku, "Are you going to visit the Lady Kagome today?"

"Feh," answered Inuyasha. He had been thinking about going to see her today, but didn't want Miroku to know. Besides if he let Miroku 'convince' him to go. Maybe it would shut him up for a while.

"You know," said Miroku, "We really need to take her flowers and apologize again for crashing through her door."

"You mean when you crashed me and that demon through the door," said Inuyasha. "I didn't see you go through with us."

"A minor problem," said Miroku. "I just wasn't close enough."

"No," said Inuyasha, "You were too busy asking the lady in the street to bear your son."

"I was not," said a blushing Miroku. "I was trying to protect your back."

"No, you weren't," said Inuyasha. " Lady Kagome was the one who protected my back. You were mostly useless."

"I resent that," said Miroku. "Maybe you should thank Lady Kagome for her help."

"I can write a note to that effect," said Inuyasha.

"No," said Miroku. "You will do it in person or I will tell your father about the insult to Lady Kagome and her family."

"Fine," said Inuyasha tersely. "Anything else I need to do?"

"You could take her some flowers," said Miroku. "A nice little bouquet to say I'm sorry and thank you."

"What do you mean 'I'm Sorry'," snarled Inuyasha. "You ate the one who should be apologizing for crashing the demon into her door."

"For which I will apologize," said Miroku. "I think a nice bouquet will be perfect. Especially if I give it to the Lady Sango."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Maybe I should tell your father about your behavior at the Lady Kagome's home," threatened Inuyasha. "We all know hoe that will turn out."

Miroku paled and coughed. He did not need his father to know about how he had treated the Lady Sango or what he had done in the Earl of Cavendish's home.

"You really should ask the Lady Kagome to go for a drive in the park," said Miroku. "It may throw off the gossiping tabbies."

"You are a bit late for that," said Lord Sesshomaru from the door. "Father read about your crashing through the door at the Earl of Cavendish. He wishes to see you in the study. Now."

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and rose to go to the study. "Wait for me Miroku," he said. "We will make our apologies together."

XXX

Lady Sango and Lady Kagome dressed for practice before heading downstairs for breakfast. They would need some relaxation before they would receive callers. The two had already agreed to have a full practice session today with their brothers.

Grandfather was waiting for them when they reached the breakfast room. "Sango, Kagome, good morning," he said. "I felt since you met Lord Inuyasha last night I would tell you about the marriage contract."

Sango and Kagome gasped. They had never heard grandfather speak so openly about the contract before.

He glanced at the two girls and said, "Kagome you have the choice of which brother you will wed. I personally find the younger to be perfect for you, but the contract states you may choose which son you will wed. I hope you are able to find a little happiness in your marriage."

"Grandfather," whispered Kagome, "Are you sure about the choice being mine?"

"Yes," he said. "It was the way your great, great grandmother Kikyo arranged things with Lord Inu no Talsho. You have the final say and they have to win you."

"Thank you, grandfather," said Kagome.

Kagome and Sango ate then joined Kohaku and Sota for the morning sparring and weapons training. After a vigorous workout, the four went inside to bathe and dress for the day. They were lucky to have a natural hot spring in their house for bathing.

"Girls," shouted Lady Oalton, "Dress nicely for morning calls. You know today we will be receiving guests from dinner last night."

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and dressed in sprigged muslin gowns with silk inlays. Sango went with a pink, while Kagome dressed in her favorite green. The two were ready for anything when they joined Lady Oalton. Secretly they hoped an certain hanyou would visit them today.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

The Arranged Marriage by Skiff of Haven

Chapter 3: Truth and Consequences

Lord Inuyasha entered his father's study. He felt like a small child called to the carpet whenever he came in here. He looked and saw his father sitting behind the desk.

"Take a sit," commanded Lord InuTaisho.

"Yes, Father," replied Inuyasha.

"I want to know your version of what happened last night," said InuTaisho. " I really do not trust the papers version and gossip is always twisted beyond recognition."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and started to explain, "Lord Miroku and I stooped by our club before heading here for Mom's party. We were listening for rumors and spies as the War Department asked. After we let the club, we felt the presence of a very evil demon. We followed it to try and prevent it from causing too much damage."

"What did this demon feel like?" asked InuTaisho.

"Naraku," said Inuyasha. "Napoleon's pet demon."

"Continue," said InuTaisho.

"We fought it," said Inuyasha, "But it kept heading towards the home of the Earl of Cavendish. Eventually we toppled it over, but it crashed through the door of the house. Lady Kagome and Lady Sango were able to prevent anyone at the party from getting hurt. Lady Kagome was able to finish off the demon."

"And?" asked InuTaisho with a raised eyebrow.

"We were invited to meet Lady Kagome's mother and grandfather," said Inuyasha. "I went for a stroll in the gardens with Lady Kagome. Then Miroku and I came straight to Mother's party."

InuTaisho closed his eyes and said. "Why do I have a feeling you are lying to me?"

"Father," said Inuyasha, "I would not lie to you. If you want to know why I am not telling you everything is because I am embarrassed. I do not mean to hide things."

"Embarrassed about what?" asked InuTaisho.

Inuyasha blushed and said, "I wanted to take Lady Kagome in my arms and kiss her until we couldn't breathe."

Lord InuTaisho smiled ruefully at Inuyasha. "So," he said, "You have found your mate. I am glad for you."

"What?' shrieked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," said InuTaisho. "I was the same way with your mother. We were destined to be a mated pair."

"How will she act towards me?" asked Inuyasha.

"She is probably already thinking about you and being with you," said InuTaisho. "I think you should court her."

"Why?" asked Inuyasha carefully.

"For two simple reasons," said InuTaisho. "One, you want her for a mate and two, it will fulfill the marriage contract between our family and hers."

"Marriage contract?" asked Inuyasha. "What marriage contract?"

"The one made between my father and her great, great grandmother Kikyo," said InuTaisho. "It only comes into effect when one of the daughters of the family looks like Kikyo."

"Is that why you are not angry about us crashing the party?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am angry," said InuTaisho. "But Lady Kagome and Lord Cavendish convinced me not to punish you because you helped to protect them from the demon."

Inuyasha was stunned. He was not to be punished for his impulsive action. He said, "Thank you, father."

"Don't thank me yet," said InuTaisho. "You will be allowed to court Lady Kagome without your brother's interference. If I do not see adequate progress I will allow Sesshomaru to start courting her as well. I want an engagement by the end of the Season."

"Yes, Father," said Inuyasha.

"You may go," said InuTaisho.

Inuyasha rose, bowed and left the study. He went looking for Miroku. He was pondering on the marriage contract and the lovely Lady Kagome.

"Hey, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Are you ready to go yet?"

Inuyasha looked up from his thoughts only to realized he had been standing in front of the door for a few minutes and the butler was holding out his hat and coat.

"Thanks, John," said Lord Inuyasha. "I seem to be wool gathering lately."

"Maybe you should court a certain lady to prevent that," said Miroku. "You may find it harder with her around."

"Maybe you should think about the apology you must tender to a certain Lady Sango," said Inuyasha. "I know you have a lot to make up for. Especially the groping of her bottom."

Miroku blushed pink before heading out the door. He smirked and said, "At least I don't have my head in the clouds."

The two climbed into Lord Inuyasha's curricle and headed to Bond Street for their appointment with their tailor. They were going to get their new clothes for the ball tomorrow night.

"Miroku," said Inuyasha, "Where would we find a bouquet to give?"

"So I convinced you to go pay your respects to Lady Kagome," said Miroku. "I am so happy to help you."

"You will be going with me," said Inuyasha. "You will be on your best behavior or I will inform your mistresses about each other."

"You wouldn't dare," said Miroku angrily.

"Try me." said Inuyasha. "Now a place to buy a proper bouquet without any snide remarks or detours to your favorite haunts."

"I resent that," said Miroku. "I do not have favorite haunts. Besides most don't open until dark anyways."

Inuyasha smirked at Miroku and raised his eyebrow as if to say no favorite haunts yeah right.

The two left the tailors and stopped by a small flower shop before heading to Lord Cavendish town home. They gave their calling cards to the butler and waited. They were asked to join the ladies in the Rose Parlor for tea and conversation.

Chapter 4: Surprise Invitations

The butler opened the door to the parlor and announced, "The Duke of Newcastle and Viscount Reading."

Lady Kagome turned towards the door with a smile on her face. She rose to her feet and wanted to walk to the door to greet the newcomers. Her mother was there first.

"So nice to see you gentlemen again," said Lady Oalton. "Please come and have a seat."

"I would be honored, my lady," said Miroku as he proceed to sit on the sette next to Lady Sango.

Lady Sango raised and eyebrow and turned back to her conversation.

Lord Inuyasha joined Lady Kagome and presented her with his small bouquet. He said, "I wanted to say thank you for your kindness the other night."

"You are very welcome," said Kagome.

"I also wanted to invite you for a drive around the park this afternoon," said Inuyasha.

"I would be honored to go for a drive with you," said Lady Kagome.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and became lost in their chocolate depths. He could imagine kissing her and holding her in his arms.

Kagome broke eye contact and looked down at the bouquet Inuyasha gave her. All her thoughts focused on slowing her racing heart. She looked at the bouquet and gasped. The flowers were arranged so a small white bellflower was the center. The edges had forget-me-nots, cowslip, hawthorn, double Indian pink and coreopsis. The bellflower was for gratitude, the cowslip was for divine beauty, the hawthorn for hope, the coreopsis for love at first sight, the double Indian pink for always lovely, and forget-me-nots for true love.

Kagome translated the flowers and hope began to grow. She wondered id Inuyasha had really meant what he had said with the flowers. Kagome raised the flowers to her nose and took a deep sniff. She felt this tiny gathering of flowers was better than all the roses and lilies received from all the other partners or suitors.

Lady Oalton raised an eyebrow at Kagome favoring of such a small bouquet. "Kagome," said Lady Oalton, "Please serve tea to Lord Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed and quickly turned to the tea tray. She carefully poured a cup and asked, "Would you like sugar and lemon or creams for your tea, my lord."

"Just plain," said Inuyasha.

Kagome handed him the cup and saucer. She offer him a plate of biscuits and cakes for him to choose from.

Kagome suddenly looked up and focused through Lord Inuyasha and the house. She rose and Lady Sango immediately joined her.

"Mother," said Kagome. "You and our guest will need to go to the back of the house."

"What's going on?" asked Lady Oalton.

"We have a dragon demon coming," said Kagome. "I and Sango will try to stop it. We have a few minutes to prepare."

Lord Inuyasha sniffed the air and looked at Miroku. Miroku nodded and stood to help the ladies. Sango steeped into the withdrawing room and returned armed and in breeches. Lord Miroku stopped to admire her figure before retrieving his walking staff.

Kagome quickly activated the protection spells for her mother and guest. She was glad Sota, Kohaku, and Grandfather had gone to a picnic with friends. When Kagome returned to the parlor, everyone was ready for the dragon.

The four walked outside where Kirara was waiting for Sango. Sango hopped on Kirara's back and Miroku hopped on behind her.

"Miroku," said Inuyasha, "Don't do anything stupid. We will need your wind tunnel."

"I know," said Miroku.

Kagome fired her first arrow into the dragon pining it to the ground. Kirara jumped into the air and allowed Sango a clean attack. Lord Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and yelled "Wind Scar". The multiple attacks destroyed the demon and Lord Miroku sucked the remains into his wind tunnel. Kagome turned to see a white baboon watching the proceedings. She fired an arrow at it only to watch it turn to dust.

A troop of Hussars appeared from around the corner. They stopped when they saw Lady Kagome in the street. Royal command was to leave Lady Kagome and clan alone when it came to demons.

Lady Kagome faced the Captain of the Hussars and asked, "How may we help you, gentlemen?"

"We were sent to give you a missive," said the captain. "We were asked to deliver a message as well. Napoleon has two demon lords working for him. One is Naraku who goes around in a white baboon cloak and the other is a dragon lord. Both have been giving our troops trouble on the Continent."

"I see," said Kagome.

"The Regent asks for you to read the missive and reply in person," said the captain.

"I will," said Kagome as she took the missive. "Tell the Regent I will have his answer by tomorrow."

Lady Kagome dismissed the troops and headed for home. "How strange things have become' she thought.

"Shall we return to tea?" asked Kagome with a smirk.

Sango laughed and said, "But of course. You know how Aunt is. We must never let a moment of entertainment and flirting go by."

"I just wish she would accept the fact that I do not mind marrying into the Archduke's family," said Kagome. "She keeps trying to get me to accept Sir Koga or Lord Hojo. All they do is repulse me and drive me crazy."

"Well maybe the Regent's missive will make things interesting," said Sango.

Kagome laughed. "Who knows," she said.

Miroku and Inuyasha listened to the conversation. When Kagome mentioned Koga and Hojo, a low growl escaped Inuyasha's throat. When she mentioned being glad to marry into his family he was stunned. Inuyasha felt hope grow when Kagome said she didn't like Koga or Hojo.

"Ladies," said Miroku as they entered the house. "If we are to take you for a drive in the park at five, we will need to go home and change out of our battle stained suits and come back for you."

"Well isn't that a pretty way of saying you stink," said Sango.

"Sango," gasped Kagome. "You don't have to be so blunt about it. Besides we all need to change after that battle."

"Lady Sango," said Miroku, "I am shocked at your manner of speech. Maybe I should just forgo a drive in the park with you."

Sango's face showed relief at not having to be in Miroku's presence at the fashionable hour.

Miroku caught the swift sign of relief on her face and continued saying, "But I promised you lady aunt that I would escort you for her piece of mind."

Kagome smirked and quickly concealed the look. She knew Miroku and Sango were perfect for each other. Kagome gestured for Sango to go inside first.

Sango walked inside in a stunned way. She could hardly believe her aunt would allow such a rake to court her.

"Thank you for your help, Lord Inuyasha," said Kagome with a smile. "I will be ready when you come for the drive."

"You are welcome, Lady Kagome," said Inuyasha. "I will be back at five for our drive."

Kagome allowed Lord Inuyasha to kiss her hand before she entered her home.

Inuyasha climbed into his curricle and turned to Miroku. "You coming, letch," said Inuyasha.

Miroku shook himself and climbed aboard. He was still in shock about Lady Sango not wanting to go out with such an eligible man.


	3. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 5: Choices

"Sango," said Kagome "Why don't you go and bathe first? Remember you will dress nicely for the drive in the park or I will tell mom you want to marry Lord Hojo."

"You wouldn't dare," shrieked Sango.

"Try me," said Kagome. "You know I don't joke. Mom wants you settled because you are too focused on being a demon exterminator and not a woman as well."

"Fine," said Sango. "But you will be the one to deal with Lord Miroku's family if I kill him."

"I will," said Kagome. "But I doubt it will come down to that."

Sango shook her head and headed for the bathroom. She just wanted a few minutes alone to order her thoughts about Lord Miroku and how he made her feel.

Kagome went to the room where her mother and the guests were. She opened the door and called in, "It's safe to come out now."

Lady Oalton approached Kagome and asked, "Are you sure, dear?"

"Yes," said Kagome. "I sent Sango to clean up and I will be heading upstairs as well."

"Kagome, dear," said Lady Oalton, "You didn't run off Lord Inuyasha and Lord Miroku?"

"No, mother," said Kagome. "They helped us with the demon and went home to change."

"Well you go and change, dear," said Lady Oalton. "I want you to look your best for your drive this afternoon."

"I know, Mother," said Kagome. "I want to be ready and looking my best."

"Have a nice bath," said Lady Oalton. "I will see you later. Right now I am going to escort our guest to the door. They really should go home and get ready for this afternoon's and evening's entertainment."

"Thanks, mom," said Kagome. "I will go check on Sango and then take a bath myself."

"Good I will see you later," said Lady Oalton.

Kagome left and headed upstairs. She went to the bathroom to check on Sango.

"Sango," said Kagome, "Are you ready to get dressed or are you still soaking in a hot bath?"

"I'm almost done," said Sango. "I really needed to take a soak. My shoulder was giving me a little twinge of pain."

"Well are you glad I sent you up first?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, I am," said Sango. "I'll let you know when I'm done. Kagome, do you know where Sota, Kohaku and Grandfather are?"

"No," said Kagome. "I know they had planned a picnic with friends. But I guess they are probably getting into mischief with their friends or stuck at the museum. Mom, didn't say anything in front of the guests but she was worried. You know how she hates gossip, especially when Lady Steen is around. That woman could start a war with her comments."

"Didn't she end up having a duel fought over her lies?" asked Sango.

"Yes," said Kagome. "The Earl of Masters and Viscount Bennings fought over her claim of them being French spies and she found them out."

"Well, I'm surprised Aunt let her in the house," said Sango.

"She wasn't given much choice," said Kagome. "Apparently she convinced Lord Hojo to escort her and that harpy she calls a daughter to their morning calls. You know how he always stops by here."

"Poor, Aunt," said Sango. "I just wish she wouldn't try to promote a match between one of us and Lord Hojo."

"Yes," said Kagome. "He is sweet and really likes to give gifts, but Eri loves him and should be allowed to be his wife."

"You are right," said Sango. "They are a perfect couple. So what are you planning."

"Nothing at the moment except a nice hot bath," said Kagome. "Besides I still have to read the missive from the Regent and decide what my answer is going to be. I am just glad Sota and Kohaku are old enough now to train as exterminators. I have the strangest feeling I will not be staying in England very much longer."

"Are ;you worried about Naraku and this dragon demon the captain mentioned?" asked Sango.

"Sort of," said Kagome.

"Why don't you read what the Regent wrote," said Sango. "Maybe I can help you decide the course you might follow."

"Knowing you," said Kagome. "It's more like how you could go with me."

"Just read," said Sango.

'Dear Lady Kagome' the missive read. "\'We are much concerned with the state of the war with France. It has come to our ears that the Beast Napoleon has been using two demon lords to terrorize our troops and our people at home. We know your family has been able to prevent much of the devastation a demon attack would cause. What we ask is for you to form a small attack group to hunt down and destroy Napoleon's demon lords. We feel their destruction would allow our troops victory in Spain and Portugal. Any victory now would be a boost in moral for our troops and would allow us to win the final battle. Our greatest general and our greatest admiral need the help you could provide. We ask you humbly to accept our offer and help our troops to victory. Signed His Royal Highness Prince George, Regent.'

Kagome shook her head and reread the missive. She couldn't believe the humble way the Regent had written the missive. She knew she had to think about what to do.

"Kagome," asked Sango, "What are you going to do? You told the captain you would report tomorrow with your answer.."

Kagome looked Sango in the eyes and said, "I don't know. I need to think."

"Well the bath is free," said Sango. "You bathe and I will tell Aunt about your missive. She is not going to be pleased."

"Well I know I'm not pleased," said Kagome. "I was supposed to spend this Season getting to know Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru so I could make my final decision. Now what am I going to do?"

"Just take a bath," said Sango with a push. "I'll talk to grandfather and Aunt. If I'm lucky I'll find the boys as well. If you go, I'm going with you and there will be no argument."

Kagome undressed and climbed into a hot bath. She sat there thinking.

XXX

Lord Inuyasha had cleaned up and ordered his curricle ready for a drive in the park. He kept going over the last look Lady Kagome had. When he kissed her hand, she had lit up like a woman in love. She had looked exactly like his mother Lady Izoyai when his father kissed her.

Inuyasha shook his head and looked out the window. He was eager to go see Lady Kagome again. He wanted so much to pull her into his arms and kiss her breathless.

A door opened and Inuyasha heard, "So what do you see, brother?"

"Nothing that would interest you, Sesshomaru," replied Inuyasha. "I have to go pick someone up so don't mind if I leave."

"Who?" asked Sesshomaru. "That rake Miroku."

"Does it matter?" asked Inuyasha.

"It might," said Sesshomaru. "If i didn't believe you couldn't find a female to marry."

"You know, Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha. "I wish you would marry Rin. Kagura is only using you to protect her from her demon master."

"She is not," said Sesshomaru. "She loves me."

"If she loves you," said Inuyasha. "Why is she so afraid to go out with you in public. Besides father would rather see you settled with Rin and starting your nursery."

"We all know what father wants," snarled Sesshomaru. "So what did father talk to you about?"

"Only my choice in female companionship," said Inuyasha. "If you will excuse me, I have an appointment to deal with."

Inuyasha left to go collect Kagome. He did not want Sesshomaru to follow him and try to charm Kagome. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru would only make things difficult for him and Kagome. He knew Miroku might be a rake, but Sesshomaru was the one who had several ladies committing suicide or sudden marriages with and early arriving heir. He did not want Kagome to suffer the same fate. 'He is so stupid,' thought Inuyasha. 'If he would only admit he loves Rin things would be different and easier for him. He and his stupid prejudice would prevent him from being happy.'

When Inuyasha arrived at Lady Kagome's house it was to see Miroku's very fancy curricle out front. Inuyasha pulled in behind Miroku's curricle and climbed down to go get Lady Kagome. He turned to face the door only to see it open and reveal Miroku , Lady Sango and Lady Kagome coming out. Inuyasha stood by his curricle and waited.

Kagome turned and smiled at Inuyasha. She was eager for her drive and almost seemed to jump down the stairs to join him. "My lord," said Kagome. "Lord Miroku said you would be here by the time we were ready. So we came out to meet you."

"You really should have waited inside," smiled Inuyasha. "I was just coming to get you."

Kagome held out her hand and allowed Inuyasha to help her into his curricle. She was happy to be with him and just wanted to enjoy the afternoon.

Inuyasha laughed at Kagome;s eagerness for his company. He climbed into the drivers seat and drove to the park. Inuyasha saw Sir Koga on a horse trying to follow them.

"I hate to spoil the drive," said Inuyasha. "But we have a man following us."

"Not Sir Koga again," said Kagome. "I swear he doesn't listen to me. I refused to see him when he called and told the butler he was not to be allowed in the house while I'm there. I even refused his flowers. I just wish he would give up already."

"What does he want?" asked Inuyasha.

"He wants me to be his mate," said Kagome with a sigh. "He is driving me crazy. I would rather be mated to you than have him anywhere near me."

Inuyasha and Kagome realized what she had said and both blushed. They glanced at each other and laughed nervously.

"I have a confession to make," said Inuyasha. "My father told me about the marriage contract. He said he would prefer our marriage rather than you and Sesshomaru. I only found out because of crashing the party."

"It's alright," said Kagome. "I've known about the marriage contract because of my mother not wanting the family to forget bout our past. When I was born looking so much like great, great grandmother, Kikyo, my mother checked to see how many sons the Archduke had and listened for an rumors about marriages."

"So we fall victim to our families," said Inuyasha.

"I know my family wants us to marry," said Kagome. "I really don't mind though."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and decided he didn't mind either. 'She is perfect,' he thought.

"I don't mind either," said Inuyasha. "I just hope Sesshomaru doesn't find out about the marriage contract."

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"He has a tendency to claim everything as his whether or not his name is on it," said Inuyasha. "He would hurt you because you would be a possession and not a person."

"Sounds sad to me," said Kagome. "I'm glad I met you first."

They were silent for a little bit. They nodded greetings and continued the drive,

"Lord Inuyasha, I have a very serious question to ask you," said Kagome.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"The missive I received earlier was from the Regent himself," said Kagome. "He asked me to put together a team to go after two demons who are terrorizing the troops and the Continent. I really would like for you to be one of the group. I know Sango said she would come, but I really want you to come."

"Are you sure you want me to come?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Kagome. "I have never seen anyone as skilled as you and I would feel safest with you by my side."

"Then I will go with you," said Inuyasha. "I may be able to convince Miroku to come as well."

"Why Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"He may act like a letch and does not look like a fighter," said Inuyasha. "But he does have a nasty weapon."

"What weapon?" asked Kagome. "I have never seen him with anything but his staff."

"He has a wind tunnel or Kazaana in his right hand," said Inuyasha. " His family was cursed with it over fifty years ago. He keeps it covered with a sacred ring and beads. The gloves he wears keeps them hidden. If you watch him closely you will see he does most things with his left hand."

"Will it kill him?" asked Kagome.

"We don't know," said Inuyasha. "His father has the same problem. The main difference between the two is Miroku uses his to fight demons where his father hasn't."

"So by using this curse," said Kagome. "He may be shortening his life."

"Unless he is able to kill the half-demon who cursed his family with the Kazaana," said Inuyasha.

"Do you know anything about the half-demon who cursed his family?" asked Kagome.

"All we have is a name," said Inuyasha.

"Who?" asked Kagome.

"He called himself Naraku," said Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped. "I know of the demon you named," she said. "He is currently working for Napoleon. He runs around dressed in a white baboon robe. The problem is every demon exterminator who sees him either ends up destroying a demon puppet or ends up dead."

"How do you know all this?" asked Inuyasha.

"My family has been keeping track of all the rumors about Naraku," said Kagome. "My great, great, grandmother, Kikyo was the first to deal with him. He has been around at least fifty-five years maybe more. I will have to go see Aunt Kaede. She will be current on the most recent sightings and rumors."

"Well, I think you have your team for the Regent," said Inuyasha, " I know Miroku will not be left behind if you are going after Naraku."

"Yes, it appears I do," said Kagome. "But Sango is not going to be pleased."

Miroku's curricle pulled up alongside Inuyasha's.

"Why such serious faces?" asked Miroku. "The weather is nice and the company is beautiful."

"I was asking Lord Inuyasha a very serious question," said Kagome. "As for the beautiful company, I would say that Sango is dressed to the nines this afternoon."

Miroku looked puzzled and then smiled. "I was talking about you, Lady Kagome," he said.

Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes. She would never take Miroku seriously. She felt he was to glib of tongue for her to see him as serious.

Sir Koga rode onto the scene and seemed to become enraged. He did not like the way Kagome sat next to Lord Inuyasha. He felt the mutt was honing in on his rightful claim. He had seen too much. Koga spurred his horse towards the curricle intent on kidnapping Kagome from Inuyasha.

Miroku and Inuyasha heard the galloping horse and guessed at what was about to happen. Miroku told Sango to hold on as he drove his team away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and turned to face Koga. He lifted Kagome out of Koga's reach and waited for Koga's reaction.

"What do you think you are doing, Mutt-face?" snarled Koga.

"Protecting what is mine, wimp," answered Inuyasha.

"Kagome is my woman," shouted Koga.

"No, she is not," snapped Inuyasha. "She promised to be my wife and mate, snout for brains."

"She is my woman, dog breath," snarled Koga.

"The only way she would be your woman, flea bag," growled Inuyasha. "Is if my whole family disappeared. So go find a strong female wolf to counter act you wimpiness wolf."

Koga jumped at Inuyasha, only to meet a fist. Inuyasha punched then kicked Koga away. Inuyasha then drove off to meet up with Miroku.

"Will he be okay?" asked Kagome.

"I didn't hurt him." said Inuyasha. "He will be fine and probably trying to kidnap you again by tomorrow."

"You could have hurt him more," said Kagome. "I really did not like him trying to take me from the man who I hope to marry."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "You mean I didn't have to go easy on him," huffed Inuyasha.

"No, you didn't have to go easy on him," said Kagome. "I've been wanting to deck him for a couple of months now. He is so annoying."

"Well I will make sure I won't go easy on him next time," said Inuyasha.

"The only problem we have to deal with now." said Kagome. "Is the simple fact you shouted to the Polite World that we are to be married."

"That just sort of came out," said Inuyasha. "I really didn't mean to say it out loud."

"I know," said Kagome. "The only problem is both Lady Jersey and Lady Sefton as well as Countess de Lieven were within hearing distance. You know how much they gossip. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if by Wednesday the rumor is they saw us formalizing our engagement in the park when you were attacked by a disappointed suitor who tried to kill you."

"No," groaned Inuyasha.

"By the time it gets to your parents and my mother," said Kagome. "You will be painted quite the hero with Koga painted as an almost rapists."

"I hate gossip," said Inuyasha flatly.

"Well?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He opened them and looked carefully at Kagome. He sighed and said, "This is not how I pictured asking you to be my mate."

"So you were thinking about it," said Kagome.

"I have thought of nothing else, but you since last night," said Inuyasha. "I was glad when father said he was going to allow me to court you without competition from Sesshomaru."

"Do you think I would have chosen him?" asked Kagome.

"Most ladies do," said Inuyasha. "He is full demon and I am only half. He is beautiful according to most women and I am only handsome. I really wanted to be accepted for who I am and no my titles."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I did not know who you were until Miroku introduced you. All I thought about was how extremely, breathtakingly, handsome you were. When I learned you were one of my choices, all I could think about was how lucky I was."

"What?" asked Inuyasha in shock.

"I would like for you to be my husband and mate," said Kagome blushing fiercely. "Will you accept?"

"Yes," said Inuyasha. "except I am suppose to say will you be my wife and mate."

"You were taking to long," said Kagome. "Besides we will have a lot to do. Tomorrow I must report to the Regent with my answer to his request."

"Are you sure you want to help?" asked Inuyasha.

"I feel as if I don't help," sighed Kagome. "Then we will be dealing with a demon army on our own soil. No one seems to know much about the dragon demon and I have seen Naraku's puppets around. I am worried."

Inuyasha covered Kagome's hand with his. He was suddenly feeling worried for her. He had heard rumors about the demons and did not like the idea of Kagome going up against them."

"We better get you back home," said Inuyasha. "Besides I don't want to leave Miroku to long without supervision. Who knows what will happen."

"Especially if it's to Sango," quipped Kagome.

The two tried to keep a straight face then they glanced at each other and broke out in laughter. They could see Miroku with a few red hand prints and a couple of goose eggs from Sango while still smiling. The thought was too funny for them. They giggled and laughed all the way to Kagome's home.

"I really should come in and talk to your grandfather," said Inuyasha. "Before the incident in the park reaches his ears."

"Yes, I suppose so," said Kagome.

They arrived to find Miroku and Sango caught on the doorstep by Lady Oalton and Lord Cavendish.

Kagome whispered, "Too late."

"They've been told already," said Inuyasha. "Man the gossip in this town works fast."

"Let's go see what they have to say," said Kagome. "I just don't know why."

"Into the breach." said Inuyasha.

"More like screw you courage to the sticking place," said Kagome.

"I see you read Shakespeare as well," laughed Inuyasha.

"But of course," said Kagome. "A wise man was he especially when it came to the human condition."


	4. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 6: Battlefields at Home.

Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome approached the quartet on the doorstep. They heard Lady Oalton questioning Sango about the incident in the park.

"What happened?" asked Lady Oalton.

"Sir Koga came charging at the curricle with Kagome when Miroku drove off," said Sango. "He said it would be best if we weren't there in case it became violent."

"What?" shouted Lady Oalton. "You just left Kagome behind."

"Mother," said Kagome calmly. "It might be best if we take this discussion inside. You are looking like a fish mongers wife yelling at people on the doorstep."

Lady Oalton blushed red and turned on her heels. She led everyone inside to the small parlor. She turned to the group and said. "Well?"

"Mother," said Kagome firmly. "Sir Koga tried to kidnap me to make me his mate."

Lady Oalton paled and said, "What?"

"Sir Koga has been trying to get me to mate with him since my come out," said Kagome. "He is desperate to be part of our family. I kept refusing and yet he still claimed I would be his woman. I tried to be calm and consistent, bur he still tried to force the issue. Today he tried what I have been trying to prevent by avoiding him. He tried to make me his mate against my will."

"I never realized it was this bad," said Lady Oalton. "I only thought he was joking about it."

"Mother, you knew about the marriage contract and yet you still tried to have me married against it," said Kagome. "Why? Did you think I wouldn't be happy?"

"No," said Lady Oalton. "I feared Lord Sesshomaru would be given to you and I didn't want that. He is too cold for you."

"Mother, the final choice is mine," said Kagome. "I will be allowed to choose which brother to marry. I have already made my choice. Lord Inuyasha and I are to wed. All we need now is approval."

"You have my permission," said Lord Cavendish. "I had hoped you would follow your heart my dear."

Lord Inuyasha smiled. He had her family's approval now to get his father's.

Kagome took a deep breath and decided to attack the second problem head on. She was not looking forward to the argument about the Regent's request.

"I need to speak to all of you, including Sota and Kohaku," said Kagome. "Where are the boys?"

"Probably in the hall," said Inuyasha. "I heard a couple of giggles coming from behind the door."

"You might as well come in," said Kagome. "We have a serious problem to discuss."

"What's up, sis?" asked Sota.

Kagome looked at Sota and Kohaku. She hoped they would be able to handle what was coming. She hoped the two would be strong for the trials that were coming.

"I received a Missive from the Regent today," said Kagome. "I have been asked to put together a small group to hunt down a couple of demons before they destroy our troops on the Continent."

"Oh no," whispered Lady Oalton.

"The two are a dragon demon and a hanyou named Naraku,"said Kagome.

Miroku stiffened and stared off into space remembering everything his family had been through. He knew he had to go with them.

Kagome glanced at Miroku before saying, "Sango, Lord Inuyasha, Lord Miroku, and I will be going. I want Sota and Kohaku to take over protecting London. Mother, I am sorry but you are going to have to go back to exterminating. I am needed elsewhere."

Lady Oalton closed her eyes. She smiled sadly and said, "I will. I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. I want you to promise me on thing."

"What?" asked Kagome.

"That you and Lord Inuyasha will marry before you leave," said Lady Oalton. "I want to know that you are protected by Lord Inuyasha in all ways."

"Mother," said Kagome. "We haven't even told the Archduke."

"It's fine by me," said Inuyasha. "I can arrange for a special license before we go and then have a formal wedding when we get back."

Kagome was stunned. She had only know Lord Inuyasha for a day and suddenly she was to be married. 'How had things spiraled out of control,' she thought. Kagome looked into Lord Inuyasha's eyes and realized it really didn't matter because she would have the man of her dreams by her side.

"Now see here," said Lord Cavendish. "We are rushing things too much."

"Grandfather," said Kagome. "This way no one will care about what Lord Inuyasha and I do."

"But it is much too fast," said Lord Cavendish. "Everyone will think he seduced you."

"Grandfather," said Sango. "Everyone knows Lady Kagome has an arranged marriage to one of Lord InuTaisho's sons. As far as they are concerned, the marriage is a fulfillment of the contract. Besides everyone in the park could see how much the two of them are in love. They will just think that the two couldn't wait."

"What about the bannas?" asked Lord Cavendish.

"Just send them out for the evening post," said Sango. "By tomorrow everyone will know they are engaged. So when they marry it will be a romantic gesture instead of something else."

"Clever," said Lord Cavendish. "I will get it sent to the papers right away."

"Kohaku, Sota," said Lady Oalton. "We will need to practice together. I am a tad rusty."

The three left to change and go to the practice field. They wanted to make sure Kagome had a little time alone with Inuyasha as well as getting use to working with each other.

Miroku focused on Lady Kagome and asked, "When were you going to tell me about Naraku?"

"Miroku," said Inuyasha. "I was going to tell you about him before we parted company to get ready for this evenings party."

"You were?" asked a stunned Miroku.

"I asked Lord Inuyasha to talk to you and ask you to come with us," said Kagome. "I'm sorry we dumped this on you now."

"I am glad you think I will be useful," said Miroku. "How soon do you think we will be leaving?"

"I go to see the Regent tomorrow with my answer," said Kagome. I expect us to have a week to prepare before we leave."

"What about your visit to your aunt?" asked Inuyasha.

"I will try to see Aunt Kaede first thing tomorrow," said Kagome. "We will need all the information she has."

"Well we better go," said Miroku.

"Yes," said Inuyasha. "I still have to tell father about the engagement."

"I will see you tomorrow, Inuyasha," said Kagome handing him her hand.

"Till tomorrow," said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome's hand.

Lady Sango and Lady Kagome escorted Lord Miroku and Lord Inuyasha to the door. They waved farewell and headed for their rooms to pack for the journey.

Miroku drove home. He wondered how much help he would be and whether or not the Kazaana would go away if Naraku was killed.

Inuyasha headed home and hoped he would be able to speak to his father alone. If not, things were going to be very interesting.

Inuyasha stepped inside and asked John, "Is father home?"

"Yes, Master Inuyasha," said John. "He is in the study with your mother."

"Perfect," said Inuyasha. "Thanks, John."

Inuyasha paused outside the door and listened to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything. He knocked on the door and waited to be called in.

"Come in," said Lord InuTaisho.

Inuyasha opened to door and walked in. He closed the door and looked around to make sure only his mother and father were there.

"I have some news which may upset you, but I hope you will understand and be happy," said Inuyasha.

"Would it have anything to do with the park?" asked Lord InuTaisho.

"Well, yes and no," said Inuyasha with a slight blush.

"Son, you will explain now," declared InuTaisho.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Lady Kagome and I were out for a drive when one of the men she rejected tried to kidnap her and force her to be his mate. This is after she and I discussed us getting married."

"He tried to take her after you two had talked about marriage," said InuTaisho. "There was no need for a fight."

"We just didn't talk marriage," said Inuyasha. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes, She is my mate and will be my wife."

Lord InuTaisho was stunned. He never thought Inuyasha would be so impulsive. "I'm surprised," he said. "I didn't think you would act so quickly."

"I couldn't help it," said Inuyasha. "She is a fever in my blood and I hate being parted from her."

"Sounds familiar," said Lady Izoyai. "Your father was the same way. The only difference is you followed your feelings rather than fight them."

"I wanted to tell you the engagement announcement will be in the papers tonight and tomorrow," said Inuyasha.

"I am proud of you, Inuyasha," said Izoyai. "I say you may marry her even if your father says no."

Inuyasha smiled at his mother. He knew she would have the final say in the matter. He had permission to marry Kagome.

"What devilment is going on?" asked InuTaisho. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Well," said Inuyasha reluctantly with a light blush on his cheeks. "Kagome has been asked by the Regent to hunt down two demons who have been attacking the troops. She asked me to help her. I said I would help because one of the demons is Naraku."

"So how are you going to help the troops while here in England?" asked Izoyai.

"We are going to the Continent to hunt them down," said Inuyasha.

"What?" asked Izoyai. "How are you going to protect Kagome's reputation?"

Inuyasha winced and said, "We worked it out. We are going to marry by special license before we go. Lady Oalton insisted that we marry before going off to protect Kagome and Sango. When we get back there will be a big formal wedding in one of the churches in Town."

"Why the rush?" asked InuTaisho.

"To protect Lady Sango as well as Kagome," said Inuyasha. "If Kagome and I are married, Lady Sango's reputation will be protected as well."

"Why do you need to protect Lady Sango's reputation?" asked InuTaisho.

"Lady Sango insisted on going to help Lady Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Miroku insists on going because we are hunting the one who put the hole in his family's had. You know how he faces being sucked into his wind tunnel."

"You are going to need an army to protect Lady Sango from Lord Miroku," laughed Lady Izoyai.

"Well that's the funny thing," said Inuyasha. "He won't touch Lady Kagome, but when it comes to Lady Sango he can't help himself. Yet she keeps hitting him or slapping him each time. We're just lucky he has such a hard head."

"Sounds like Lady Sango knows Miroku well," said InuTaisho. "So when will you be married and leaving?"

"I will be getting a special license tomorrow," said Inuyasha. "Kagome is suppose to see the Regent tomorrow with her answer. What she learns will decide when we leave."

Lord InuTaisho sighed and said, "Just make sure you take Tetsusaiga with you. I want you to return to us."

"Father, I will return along with Kagome," said Inuyasha, "Soon you will have a daughter and possibly grandchildren."

InuTaisho shook his head and said, "Impulsive as always."

"Well you told me I had to get engaged by the end of the Season to Lady Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Are you not happy now?"

"I meant it when I said till the end of the Season," said InuTaisho. "I wanted you to get to know Lady Kagome before you mated."

"Father," said Inuyasha. "We are not going to be mated until after we know each other better. We will have time on this hunt to learn about each other. Besides it protects Kagome from Sesshomaru."

"Why would you wish to protect someone from me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I did not say you could come in," said InuTaisho. "I am talking to your brother and do not need your interference."

"So what has my brother done now?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Just gotten engaged," answered Lady Izoyai.

"Then I will let you get back to your lecture," said Sesshomaru.

InuTaisho glared at a retreating Sesshomaru. He did not like the cold demon his son had become. He felt that an ice demon was warm compared to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha," said InuTaisho. "I give you my permission to marry Kagome. Follow your plan through and have fun on your hunt."

"Thank you," said Inuyasha.

"Go prepare yourself," said InuTaisho. "I am proud of you."

Inuyasha smiled and bowed. He left to prepare himself for both a wedding and a hunt.


	5. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 7: Enter Shippo

Kagome and Sango along with their maid, Betty, reported to the Regent the next afternoon. Kagome was not looking forward to the interview. She really didn't want to go demon hunting, but things were getting dangerous even in England. She hoped Sota, Kohaku, and her mother would be able to handle the demons while she and Sango were gone.

"Lady Kagome," said Captain Jinn. "Please follow me to the Regent."

Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, and Betty followed the captain. Kagome hoped things would be easy, but she doubted it.

"Lady Kagome," said the Regent. "How good of you to come see us. We hoped we wouldn't have to call on you in this capacity."

"I figured things were bad, Your Royal Highness," said Kagome. "When you called on me."

"And what is your decision regarding our request?" asked the Regent.

"I have but together a small four person team," said Kagome. "I figured it would be easier if a small team infiltrated behind enemy lines."

"Then we may have the perfect guide for you," said the Regent. "Shippo please come out and meet Lady Kagome."

A red ball of fluff jumped into Kagome's arms. When it stopped moving, Kagome realized it was a fox kit.

"Hi, Lady Kagome," said Shippo. "I'll be your guide for the hunt."

"Hello," said Kagome cautiously.

Sango looked at Shippo and couldn't decide what to believe. She couldn't believe a kitsune would have the knowledge and capability to act as a guide. She wanted to believe the Regent was telling the truth. Her only problem is the Regent was know for jokes.

"We are pleased," said the Regent. "Shippo is one of our best spies and planners. You may take Shippo with you and plan from there. We are hopeful of the outcome. The Master of Chambers has all the paperwork you will need."

"Thank you," said Kagome. "I am glad I will be able to help Your Royal Highness."

The Regent smiled and nodded. He waved good-bye as the ladies and Shippo left. He was relieved Kagome was going to help.

Lady Kagome held Shippo as she followed the Master of Chambers to his office.

"I will need the names of the group going on the trip," said the Master.

"Lady Kagome Higurashi, no wait I will be married to Lord Inuyasha by the time we leave." said Kagome. "So it will be Lady Kagome Yamaguchi, Lord Inuyasha Yamaguchi, Lady Sango Higurashi, and Lord Miroku Houshi."

"Don't forget about Shippo," said Sango.

"True," said Kagome. "Will you tell the Master your name for the paperwork, Shippo."

"It's Shippo Kitsune," said Shippo.

The Master of Chambers wrote out all the paperwork and handed everything to Kagome. He smiled and directed them to the door. He said, "That should be everything you need, my lady. Good luck and happy hunting."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thank you for all of your help," she said.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Betty left the palace and headed for home. Kagome was worried about the upcoming tasks. "How can a child be a guide,' thought Kagome. 'He doesn't look or act old enough for this situation.'

"Kagome," said Sango. "When we get home I suggest you write Lord Inuyasha and ask him to come call. We need to decide a few things. I feel it would be best if they are present when we ask questions of Shippo."

Kagome smiled at Sango and said. "I was going to have Lord Inuyasha call anyway so I could tell him how things went with the Regent. Besides Aunt Kaede wrote and said she would see me and Lord Inuyasha tomorrow to tell us everything she has on Naraku."

XXX

Lord Inuyasha and Lord Miroku were sitting in the study of the Archbishop of Canterbury. They were there to get the special license and Inuyasha was becoming impatient with all the delays.

"You think I asked for all of England rather than a special license," growled Inuyasha. "What is taking so long?"

"Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Just because you are impatient everything seems to be taking forever. If you would sit down and have a cup of tea everything will move faster."

Archbishop Williams walked in and asked, "How is my godson today?"

"Impatient as always," said Miroku.

"Why?" asked Williams.

"Inuyasha asked for a special license and was told he had to see you," said Miroku. "You know how he hates waiting."

"Will you stop talking as if I'm not here," said Inuyasha. "I can hear very well and you are beginning to get on my nerves."

"Inuyasha," said Williams. "I saw the notice in the papers. What's going on?"

"Lady Kagome and I are to be married," said Inuyasha. "The Regent has asked her to form a small group to hunt down two demon lords. The problem is the group is made up of four unmarried people. Two men and two women. Lady Oalton insisted that Kagome and I marry before we take up the Regent's task to protect the reputations of the ladies."

"I see," said Williams. "I just wonder if I should allow a special license."

"What?" asked Inuyasha in shock.

"I see no reason to give you a special license." said Williams quietly.

Inuyasha paled slightly and said, "Lady Kagome and I love each other very much. We have a very dangerous task to preform ans wish to be married in case one of us doesn't survive."

Williams smiled and handed Inuyasha a special license. "I wondered if you would admit your feelings," he said. "I already talked to your father and agreed to give you a special license. I hope you have joy in your marriage."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Maybe more than you know."

Inuyasha and Miroku left Canterbury and headed to Inuyasha's townhouse before heading over to Lady Kagome's to see how her meeting with the Regent went. Inuyasha had a bad feeling about all the demon activity around Lady Kagome. He hoped it would not lead to the death of anyone but the demons on the trip.

John opened the door for Inuyasha and Miroku. He said, "There is a message for you my lord. One of Lady Kagome's footmen delivered it."

"Thank you, John," said Inuyasha. He was pleased to hear that Kagome had written to him. He wondered what was so important for her to write him.

Inuyasha read, 'My lord, I have seen the Regent and he has given us a little complication. Please call at once so we may discuss it, Kagome.'

"Miroku," said Inuyasha. "Don't get too comfortable. Lady Kagome needs to see up right away. I'm going to grab a couple of things and then be ready to leave."

"Darn," said Miroku. "I was looking forward to a nice relaxing afternoon of drinking and debauchery."

"Well you would have been mostly on your own then," said Inuyasha. "I was planning on going to Lady Kagome's this afternoon."

"You are such a spoilsport," said Miroku. "Especially since you fell in love."

"Grow up," said Inuyasha with a roll of his eyes. "Not all of us find fun in your choice of amusements."

"Yeah right," said Miroku. "You use to."

Inuyasha laughed and left the study. He knew Miroku would probably have a glass of brandy while waiting. Inuyasha grabbed a box from his dresser and checked to see if the two rings were there. He hoped Lady Kagome would like them. Inuyasha nervously fiddled with the box before placing it in his pocket with the special license. He felt it was time to face the music.

Inuyasha and Miroku drove in Inuyasha town carriage to Lady Kagome's. Inuyasha hoped things were not as bad as he feared. His imagination was working overtime about all the possible complications with the Regent's request.

James opened the door at Inuyasha's knock. "Come in," he said. "Lady Kagome is waiting in the yellow salon. If you would follow Micheal, My lords."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and followed Micheal. They wondered why they were being taken to a salon rather than the parlor. As they approached the door of the salon, they heard a high pitched voice saying, "Can I have more biscuits, Kagome. They are really good and I would like some more."

"Later," Kagome answered. "Cook said she was going to send up some sandwiches and cake in a bit. I'll let you have some more biscuits after you have something other than sweets."

Micheal opened the door and said, "Lord Inuyasha and Lord Miroku."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, but he could see the strain in her eyes. She gestured for them to have a seat and said, "Thank you, Micheal. Could you please see what is taking the tea tray so long. We seem to have a very hungry kit on our hands."

Micheal nodded and left. He did not envy Melissa or Audrey. Micheal told the two to hurry with tea or the kit would be loosed in the house.

"What is that?" asked Miroku. "It kind of looks like a fox stole."

"I am mot a fox stole," said Shippo.

"Lord Miroku, Lord Inuyasha," said Kagome through gritted teeth. "This is Shippo Kitsune. He is the guide the Regent assigned to us for the hunt."

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"He is the guide the Regent assigned to Lady Kagome," said Sango quietly. "He apparently knows a few things about where we are going and how to find who we seek."

"We were assigned a kid?" asked Inuyasha in disbelief.

"Well at least we can spank him if he is bad," said Miroku.

Kagome rubbed her temple and said, "Go ahead and try."

Miroku grabbed Shippo by the tail and said, "You are giving Lady Kagome a headache. You will be quiet and sit still."

"No," said Shippo. "I want biscuits."

Miroku spanked Shippo and released him.

Shippo pulled out a stone doll and trapped Miroku's hands to the floor. "That'll teach to mess with me," he said.

Inuyasha Hit Shippo in the head and said, "I know you are the guide for the Regent, but if you don't start acting nicely I will start shaking you till all your goodies are gone. Then I will tie you up and let Naraku find you."

Shippo stopped acting up and said, "Kagome, he hit me."

"Shippo, please be quiet," said Kagome. "I know Inuyasha hit you, but you have been acting up. I don't feel to well and all the noise is making me sick. Besides I said you could have more biscuits after you ate some sandwiches."

"Okay, Kagome," said Shippo. "But he is still mean for hitting me."

"You are the one who needs to relax," said Kagome. "Inuyasha did what was needed to gain your attention. Please free Miroku's hands so we may discuss where we are going and what the Regent wants us to do."

Shippo looked at Kagome and decided to remove the statue, but he wanted to be sure he wouldn't get hit.

"Does he promise not to hit me?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"He will not hit you," said Kagome. "Miroku was only trying to get you to calm down so my head would stop hurting. Please remove the statute. If he tries to his you, Sango will hit him."

"Okay," said Shippo as he cautiously approached Miroku. He removed the seal and grabbed the statue and ran to stand behind Kagome.

Miroku lunged for Shippo, only to fall flat on his face.

Everyone burst out laughing while Miroku was embarrassed by his clumsiness. They were happy to have something to laugh about.

"So what's going on?" asked Inuyasha.

"The Regent wants us to head to Portugal as soon as possible," said Kagome. "I have papers made out in everybody's name. It will give us passage on any warship as well as introductions to the field commanders."

"How soon can everyone be ready?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well that's what wee need to discuss," said Kagome. "Sango ans I will wear our demon exterminator outfits, but we will also need to have clothes to make us look like women."

"How much clothing are we talking about?" asked Miroku.

Kagome shook her head as Sango rolled her eyes. "We are only taking a few outfits that will easily fold and be carried," said Kagome. "You will also need clothes for a few occasions as well. I figure when we are not hunting we will probably be stuck near the army."

"Do you want to be near the army?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not really," said Sango. "Kagome and I talked about it last night. The army might not want us to stray to far from them because of the demons that have been terrorizing them. It will do us no good to stay near them."

"True," said Miroku. "We could spend months defeating demons for the army and not once come upon the source of them."

"That's what Kagome and I figured," said Sango. "If it weren't for the fact the Regent expects us to take a military vessel to the Continent, I would say let the smugglers take us across."

"How would that help?" asked Miroku.

"The smugglers could drop us off at one of their many pick up points," said Sango. "We dress like the people in the area and blend in. We start our hunt from there and follow the trail."

"Won't that be more dangerous than following the army?" asked Inuyasha.

"Actually less dangerous," said Sango. "We know the army is always heading for, coming from, or in battle. If we follow them we would most likely end up on a battlefield where we could all be killed."

"Is that what you think, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

They all turned to Kagome when she didn't answer. She sat staring at a place on the wall. Inuyasha looked at it and realized it looked like a mirror was on the wall reflecting the wall out and the room in. Inuyasha drew his sword and cut across the mirror. The image split in two.

"Shatter and never rebuild," said Kagome. "Mirror reflect nothing again."

"Damn," said Miroku.

"What or who was that?" asked Sango.

Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. "I think it was Naraku spying on us," she said. "It only was up while we were talking about the army."

"How long before we are attacked?" asked Sango.

"It all depends on how much Naraku wants us to fail," said Kagome. "I honestly think anytime now."

"Wake all the protection spells, Kagome," said Sango. "I will tell Aunt, grandfather, Sota and Kohaku to prepare for battle."

"Yes," said Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. They nodded and started to remove layers of clothing for a more comfortable fight.

Sango returned dressed for battle with Sota, Kohaku, and Lady Oalton on her heels. They were all dressed in black body hugging armor. Sango had red and pink accents, Kohaku had blue and gold accents, Sota had green and blue accents, and Lady Oalton had purple and pink accents.

"Go and change now." said Lady Oalton. "We have armor for Inuyasha and Miroku as well."

Kagome rose and gestured for them to follow her. "This way," she said. She quickly led them to a door leading off the main hall. Kagome entered first with Inuyasha and Miroku right behind her.

"Here," said Kagome as she handed each a bundle. "You can change in one of there rooms."

Kagome grabbed hers and stepped into the room behind her. She quickly changed into her armor with green and white accents. She stepped back into the main room. Her breath caught as she saw Inuyasha standing there dressed in his armor.

Inuyasha turned when Kagome entered the room. His eyes roamed the armor and his hands twitched. He was becoming aroused looking at Kagome. He never realized till now how lucky he was to have fallen in love with Kagome.

The two moved closer to each other. They stood slightly apart and leaned towards each other. Their lips were a hair's breath apart when Miroku walked in.

"Nice armor," said Miroku.

The two broke apart and turned towards Miroku. Inuyasha glared and Kagome looked him over and turned to the door.

"Let's go," said Kagome. She really liked Inuyasha's red armor and thought Miroku's in black and purple was interesting. She also hoped Miroku would get hit for breaking up her first attempt at a kiss from Inuyasha. She was not looking forward to having Miroku around.

"We had better get going," said Kagome. "The demon is coming and I do not like the sense of him."


	6. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 8: Naraku's First Test.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku arrived back at the salon. Kagome looked around and grabbed her bow and arrows. "Shippo," she said. "I may need you to tell me about this demon. It has a familiar presence, but I cannot tell what it is."

The group headed outside. Kagome waited to see what was coming. She raised the house protections and hoped everything would be safe.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome sensed the demon heading for them. They narrowed in on one man in the group heading their way.

"The one carrying the large ax is the demon," said Inuyasha.

"Shippo," said Kagome, "Who is the demon carrying the ax?"

"He is named Gatenmaru," said Shippo. "He is a moth demon. He spits a poisonous spores that will invade a persons body and kill them. He makes a poison cocoon which can melt a person to nothing. The worst thing is Gatenmaru is one of Naraku's lieutenants. If he is here expect a demon puppet and probably one of his incarnations to be round."

"Inuyasha, did you hear?" asked Kagome.

"So we have an audience to deal with," said Inuyasha.

"Yes," said Kagome. "Mom, Sota, Kohaku you will need to use your masks. This demon spits poison gas and is a moth."

"Yes," they echoed.

Sango put on her mask and said, "Kirara, let's go."

Kagome made sure Inuyasha and Miroku put on their masks before setting out to attack. Kagome fired two arrows at Gatenmaru to distract him from the coming attack. She rolled out of the ways as the ax came down towards her.

Inuyasha blocked the ax with Tetsusaiga and sheared part of the ax head off. He jumped out of the way when Gatenmaru spit his poison web.

Kohaku used his sickle to slice through Gatenmaru's armor. He jumped to the side to allow Sota to throw his antidote darts. The two split and headed different directions when Gatenmaru turned to attack them.

Sango attacked with her Hiraikotsu and severed Gatenmaru's arms leaving him unable to use his ax. She and Kirara flew out of reach when Gatenmaru spit his poison spores.

Kagome and Lady Oalton shot arrows at Gatenmaru causing him to abandon fighting like a human.

"He's transforming," shouted Kagome. "Move out of the way."

Everyone scrambled a safe distance away as they watched Gatenmaru become his true form. They were a bit surprised by the lack of legs.

Kagome spotted the white baboon pelt and let and arrow fly. She wanted the puppet out of the way.

Inuyasha used the Wind Scar to destroy Gatenmaru. He watched Gatenmaru dissolve. He sent a second Wind Scar at a white feather floating around the battle.

Kagome watched the demon puppet disappear into dust and turned to see Inuyasha attack a woman riding on a feather.

"Shippo, who is that riding on the feather?" asked Kagome.

"It's probably Kagura," said Shippo. "She and her sister Kanna are incarnations from Naraku."

"Which means the sooner we leave the better," said Kagome.

"Yes," agreed Shippo.

They watched the Wind Scar hit Kagura. They heard her scream followed by a deep roar. Everyone turned toward the sound.

"Inuyasha," shouted Sesshomaru. "You will pay for what you have done to Kagura."

"She needs to pay for what she did to those innocent people," said Inuyasha.

Kagome quickly stepped between the brothers and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, Kagura is an incarnation of Naraku. She works for him and does his bidding. If you are helping her in any way, I will have to bind you and turn you into the authorities as a traitor."

Sesshomaru stopped short and said, "What?"

"If you are helping Kagura in any way, I will have to turn you into the authorities as a traitor." said Kagome. "She works for Naraku and he works for Napoleon. If you try anything, I will bind you and take you to the war council as a traitor."

"Kagura told me she was trying to break away from Naraku," said Sesshomaru.

"You are certainly not the first to fall for her lies," said Shippo. "Every town or city Kagura has been there is a demon lord and his family which are destroyed or devastated because of her manipulation. The story is always the same."

"And what would that story be?" asked Sesshomaru coldly.

"She is a demoness trying to escape a powerful demon lord and she needs a strong demon to help her," said Shippo. "Nine times out of ten she proceeds to seduce than destroy the demon. Always the same start though."

Sesshomaru's face harden. He did not like the sound of him being manipulated. He was angry and ready to hunt down Kagura.

"Why does she do it, Shippo?" asked Miroku.

"Naraku is a coward when it comes to most things," said Shippo. "He will only fight when he has no choice. He finds using his incarnations to do his dirty work the best solution of all. Kagura uses her beauty to manipulate males into forgetting who they are and who they fight. She than uses her wind magic to destroy them. Her sister Kanna has a mirror that she uses to spy with. She is also able to steal souls and reverse attacks with the mirror."

"What do these two demons look like?" asked Sesshomaru stiffly.

"Kanna is pale almost white of skin. Her hair is white and she dresses in white. The only color on Kanna is her black eyes and the spider burn mark on her back," said Shippo. Kagura has black hair, red eyes, and is very beautiful by most standards. She always carries and fan and wears two white feathers in her hair which she can transform to ride on. She also has a spider burn mark in her back."

Sesshomaru paled slightly. He did not realize how easily Kagura could manipulate people. Apparently he wasn't the first to be tricked so.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru's eyes told the story of his thoughts. He said, "I suggest you go home and tell father what is going on. He might have a solution to your problem."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and said, "I do not have a problem, brother."

"I think you do," said Kagome. "If you were following her, she has been manipulating you. Probably to kill you and your father."

Sesshomaru turned and left quickly. He ran as if he was being chased by hell itself.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "be careful when you head home. I will make arrangements so we leave town in two days. Naraku's demon puppet, Kagura, and Gatenmaru has convinced me the sooner we leave the sooner he will be killed."

"We better return to the house and clean-up," said Lady Oalton. "I will feel better after a nice hot soak."

"Won't we all," said Sango.

"Sota," said Lady Oalton, "You and Kohaku will lead Lord Inuyasha and Lord Miroku to the larger hot spring. Sango, Kagome, and I will take the smaller. Make sure you all hang up your armor so it cam be cleaned."

"Mom," said Kagome, "we better let the gentlemen go first. I fear Miroku will try to spy on us as we prepare for the spring."

"I resent that," said Miroku.

"But it's the truth," said Inuyasha. "you never miss and opportunity to glance at the female form. Some days I swear you try to get me into trouble as well."

"Maybe I should go home," said Miroku.

"I wouldn't try." said Kagome. "The armor is linked to the house. The moment I deactivate the spells you will end up naked in the middle of wherever you were."

Sango whispered, "That's not true."

"I know," whispered Kagome, "but I wanted to see if he could blush."

They looked at Miroku and saw he was bright red. They started giggling and couldn't stop. Lady Oalton caught a look at Miroku's face and started laughing with the girls.

Sota shook his head and said, "Lord Inuyasha, Lord Miroku, and Shippo please follow me."

Sota led them into a changing room. He directed them to hang up their armor. He handed them robes to use and said, "This way."

Kohaku checked to make sure they were out of the way when he called out, "The changing room is clear of us and free for you." He then locked the access door to the large hot spring.

Lady Oalton, Sango, and Kagome changed out of their armor and head to the small hot spring, locking the door behind them.

"So how do you think I did today?" asked Lady Oalton.

"Mom, you did well," said Kagome. "I just didn't expect your first extermination to be against one of Naraku's lieutenants."

"What?" asked Sango.

"According to Shippo," said Kagome, "Gatenmaru was one of Naraku's lieutenants."

"Was Naraku watching?" asked Sango.

"Yes," said Kagome. "He had both a puppet and one of his incarnations watching."

"Damn," said Sango. "Now he will know what we are capable of."

"Not really," said Kagome. "I shot the puppet with my third arrow. As for his incarnation, Inuyasha sent one of his Wind Scar attacks after her. I think she fled before the heat of battle."

"So who was the Silver haired man Inuyasha confronted?" asked Lady Oalton.

"It was his brother Sesshomaru," said Kagome.

"The cold one," said Sango.

"Yes," said Kagome. "Inuyasha hasn't told me much, but I gather there is a girl who loves Sesshomaru very much. He seems drawn to Kagura and her lies. I just hope what I said today helps him to break away from Kagura."

"So when are we leaving?" asked Sango.

"The sooner the better," said Kagome. "I wanted to see Aunt Kaede today, but won't be able to until tomorrow. Inuyasha and I still have to get married. I suggest we wear the easiest clothes and carry our armor and supplies. Shippo has a lot of information, but I do not trust Naraku."

"None of us do," said Lady Oalton. "I made sure the spying spells were fully active from now on. No one will be able to spy on us unless we want them to."

"I think we need to let Naraku think we will be taking a smugglers boat to France," said Kagome. "That will distract him and allow us to get to Portugal safely."

"Well it will work to a point," said Lady Oalton. "You know our government uses the smugglers for their own spies."

"I know," said Kagome. "What we will have to do is make it look like we went with the government smugglers. Their government smugglers."

"I see," said Lady Oalton. "Make it so they have to question each of their own smugglers about where they dropped you off."

"Exactly," said Kagome. "They make so many stops that they will have to check each and every one."

Lady Oalton laughed at the planning and relaxed into the water. She had few worries about the girls coming to harm. Sango laid back and let the hot water work the aches out of her muscles. Kagome sat in the hot water and let her thoughts wander.

There came a pounding on the door, Kagome looked at it and said, "What do you want?"

"Kagome," said Shippo, "I don't want to take a bath with the boys."

"Shippo, you have to bathe with the boys," said Lady Oalton. " I know you are just a child, but I will not allow mixed bathing in my home."

"Shippo, there you are," said Kohaku. "You are not going to get away with only half a bath. You will wash everything."

"But I don't want to," said Shippo.

"Shippo, if you are not clean," said Kagome, "you will not get anything to eat and you will sleep in the garden."

"Ahh, Kagome," said Shippo. "That's not fair."

"It's the rules of our family," said Kagome.

"What do you think you are doing, fur ball?" asked Inuyasha with a growl.

"Going to finish my bath," said Shippo. "Kagome won't allow me to join her."

"Like I will allow that," said Inuyasha. "She is mine and I will not share her."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "take Shippo back to the hot spring and finish his bath. When we are done, we will meet in the salon and discuss a few things."

"Fine," said Inuyasha.

Kagome turned to Sango and said, "I think it is safe to assume our time is up. If we want to be gone before they try the door again we better leave soon."

Lady Oalton nodded and said, "I'm glad we have two ways out of here."

"Especially with Miroku around." said Sango. "I wouldn't be surprised to find him hiding along the corridor trying to find a way to spy on us."

"I don't think he will ever learn," said Kagome.

"Girls, Let's go," said Lady Oalton. "We will meet them in the salon."

XXX

Lady Oalton, Sango, and Kagome were dressed and waiting when they heard Sota say, "Lord Miroku what do you think you are doing?"

"I am just waiting for Lady Sango and Lady Kagome," came the replied from Miroku.

They heard a door open and Sota say, "Well you can wait all you want, but they are in the salon waiting on you."

"Damn," said Miroku.

"Were you trying to spy on them?" asked Inuyasha.

"Maybe," said Miroku.

"I will not allow you to spy," said Inuyasha.

"Ouch," said Miroku. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"I didn't hit you hard enough," said Inuyasha. "Maybe I should tell Sango and let her hit you."

"Please don't," begged Miroku. "She is much stronger than she looks."

"Lord Inuyasha, Lord Miroku," said Kohaku. "They probably know what went on."

"How?" asked Miroku.

"The house is designed so everything is seen and heard," said Kohaku. "Kagome and Aunt are able to fully access the house spells and Sango is able to at least hear everything. They will know."

Lord Miroku, Lord Inuyasha and Kohaku walked into the salon. Sango hit Miroku three times saying, "If you ever try to spy on me, Kagome, or Aunt again, I will make you wish you had never been born."

Kohaku shrugged as he watched the proceedings. He was not surprised to find out about the ladies knowing.

Sota walked in carrying a clean Shippo. He was glad not to be involved.

"Here, Kagome," said Sota handing her Shippo. "He is clean, but he did not like it."

Kagome smiled at Sota and said, "I'm not surprised. I have yet to find a child who likes to take a bath."

Miroku sat down with two red hand prints on his face and a goose egg. He wondered if it was worth the pain then he remembered Sango in her armor and decided it was worth it.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha. "What did you find out from your aunt?"

"Aunt Kaede was not able to see me today," said Kagome. "She will see me first thing tomorrow."

"So what do we know?" asked Inuyasha.

"First, Gatenmaru was one of Naraku's lieutenants," said Kagome.

"That thing we just defeated was one of Naraku's lieutenants," said a stunned Miroku.

"Yes," said Kagome. "I also destroyed one of his demon puppets."

"Whoa," said Sota. "That means he was checking you out."

"It's not the first time I have destroyed one of his puppets," said Kagome. "What I fear is his incarnation saw more than his puppet."

"Incarnation?" asked Kohaku.

"An incarnation is a demon made from part of the body of a master demon," said Sango. "Almost like a child. Naraku decides the body, strength, and powers. It will smell like him and also have any distinguishing marks he has."

"You said to Sesshomaru that Kagura was and Incarnation of Naraku," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, she is his incarnation," said Kagome.

"But that's not possible," said Sango. "Everyone knows the host sex is the sex of the incarnation. It is not possible for him to cross genders."

"He has," said Kagome. "At least two of his incarnations are female. He is more powerful than the Regent knows or he has a sacred object he is using."

"That is insane," said Miroku. "He would be able to make more and more dangerous and insane incarnations."

"That's the second problem," said Kagome. "We know Kagura is one of his incarnations. He probably has her heart to use as a control. We do not know what she told Sesshomaru or what he told her. I would assume the worst and hope for the best."

"Damn," said Inuyasha.

"Third thing we know is Naraku knows we are coming," said Kagome. "He doesn't know how many and he doesn't know where we are going to land. Unless it is necessary I say we tell no one our plans."

"Is it really necessary?" asked Miroku.

"Yes," said Kagome. "We do not know how many incarnations Naraku has or where they are located. I would rather err on the side of caution than recklessness."

"What should I tell my father?" asked Miroku.

"Tell him you have been asked by the Regent to go somewhere and won't be able to get a hold of him for a while," said Inuyasha. "When the wind tunnel disappears he'll know what happened."

"Sounds good to me," said Miroku. "What else do we know?"

"Shippo is to be our guide," said Kagome. "I think it is safe for him to tell us what he knows about Portugal and Spain."


	7. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 9: Shippo's Tale

Shippo looked around the room and took a deep breath. He need to tell these people everything in order to help them survive what was coming. He looked into Kagome's eyes and said, "Naraku has arranged for several strong demons are at strategic places along all possible routes to Paris."

"Are they independent of Naraku or following his orders exactly?" asked Inuyasha.

"Most are independent of Naraku," said Shippo. "Naraku said the places they protect will become their territory after Napoleon has defeated the English troops."

"So Napoleon is not worried about the Russian troops," said Sango.

"As far as Napoleon is concerned the Russian troops will be easy to defeat," said Shippo. "It's not the troops but the weather he will have to worry about."

"So who would we end up dealing with if we went through Portugal and Spain?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well," said Shippo. "It depends on which way you go. If you come from the south, its a few centipede demons, a mantis demon, and than a spider demon. If you come from the north, it's a centipede demon, than a group called the Thunder Brothers."

"Which route would be better?" asked Miroku.

"The safer route is the southern one," said Shippo. "The demons are minor and have few strong attacks. The northern route has the most dangerous demons and the two who took out most of my fox clan."

"I'm sorry," said Kagome softly.

"Personally I would like to take the northern route for revenge, but the southern one is safer," said Shippo. "I will allow you to make your decision."

"I say we take the northern route," said Inuyasha. "We don't want Naraku to call in his stronger demons. I say we take then out and limit his strength."

"Sounds like a sensible plan." said Lady Oalton. "The removal of his allies will force him to fight."

"Not necessarily," said Kagome. "I don't know if it will help or not. Aunt Kaede will have the answers to that question. I still agreed with Inuyasha about taking the northern route though. No one should be forced to loose their family for power or land."

"Then we will take the northern route through Portugal and Spain," said Inuyasha.

"Agreed," said Sango.

"It is not the safest route, but it seems to be the wisest," said Miroku.

"It is agreed. We head to Portugal, then Spain on our way to France," said Kagome. "Our path is chosen. The only question I have is will we run into the dragon demon."

"Yes," said Shippo. "He hides in a valley in the Pyrenees. You will have to face him before entering into France. He lives there and causes the most trouble for the army. There is only one path our troops can pass through and it is dangerous for them to even travel it."

"So our path will help the army and allow us to destroy the dragon demon before we deal with Naraku," said Inuyasha. "Talk about conveyance."

"What we need to decide now is when to leave," said Kagome. "I fear the longer we delay things the more likely we are to run into more of Naraku's minions."

They all thought about Gatenmaru and many more like him coming after them. They knew they would have to leave soon to protect the citizens of London. They would need to leave soon and hunt down the demons or London would become a battlefield with few survivors.

"We have two things we need to do before leaving," said Inuyasha. "One is see Lady Kaede and find out what she knows and two is for Kagome and I to marry."

"Yes," said Sango. "Aunt Kaede will see Kagome tomorrow morning. That just leaves the wedding to do."

"Do you have a special license?" asked Lady Oalton.

"Yes," said Miroku. "We spent all morning with the Archbishop of Canterbury to get it."

"Both of you?" asked Sango.

"Yes," replied Miroku. "I went to keep Inuyasha calm. He has a tendency to become violent if forced to wait for things."

"I heard that," said Inuyasha. "I'm not the one who kept trying to convince the nuns to have his child."

Sango smacked Miroku hard. She hated him for his stunts and tried to erect a barrier around her heart.

Kagome winced at the loud noise. Her head was hurting worst than normal. She just wanted to lie down and sleep for a few hours.

"Sango," said Lady Oalton, "that was uncalled for. Miroku may be a letch and a rake, but he will behave himself around you or suffer for it."

"But Aunt I am making him suffer," said Sango.

"Don't worry," said Inuyasha. "Miroku has such a hard head you could hit him several times and nothing would happen. It takes a lot to knock him out."

"I see," said Lady Oalton. " Then proceed as you were."

Kagome shook her head and felt dizzy. She really wanted to end the conversation and go to bed. She felt as if she had stretched herself thin over the last couple days.

"Well we need to get a priest over for the marriage. The sooner, the better," said Lady Oalton. "Maybe we should have Sango's godfather preform the marriage. He would find it amusing."

"Yes, he would," said Sango. "he finds amusement in everything. You also know he will be sad to see Kagome married. He still wants her to marry his nephew, Lord Hojo."

"Oh, I forgot," said Lady Oalton. "Well we will just have to have vicar Lord Peters than."

"No," said Kagome. "Lord Peters will not preform a proper ceremony. He wants me married to Sir Koga. I will not be married by that man."

"I can ask Archbishop Williams for someone," said Inuyasha. "He knows how to avoid scandal and how to avoid insulting the families involved."

"That sounds like the best plan," said Lady Oalton. "I suggest the marriage take place no later than the day after tomorrow."

"Why so soon?" asked Sango.

"I feel you should all leave no later than Friday," said Lady Oalton. "Even with all our protections, Naraku is still able to get a spy into our midst. Kagome shattered the Mirror of Souls, but Naraku has more than one spy."

"I agree," said Inuyasha. "I will tell my father and have him arrange things."

"Well that's settled," said Lady Oalton. "I suggest we all go get something to eat. Lord Inuyasha you will take Lady Kagome and talk over all the arrangements."

"I want to stay," said Shippo. "I want to stay with Kagome."

"You can't," said Lady Oalton. "Besides I have some biscuits and candy waiting with lunch. I thought you could accompany me."

"Biscuits? Candy? Sure I will accompany you," said Shippo. "Where to my lady?"

Lady Oalton, Shippo, Sota, Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku left the salon. They headed for the dining room to have lunch and discuss the battle.

Inuyasha approached Kagome. He looked at her carefully. He noticed she looked pale and had pain in her eyes.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, "I know things are being rushed , but I want you to know that I love you. I hope we can get to know each other on this journey."

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you too," said Kagome. "I fell in love with you from the start. It just seems silly to be getting married after three days."

"I will make you a promise," said Inuyasha. "We do not have to let the world know we are married until you are ready."

"I really don't care who knows," said Kagome. "I just want to be with you."

"I have something for you," said Inuyasha. "It was something my Grandfather gave to my Grandmother. It was the final piece of a marriage contract between our families. In my family it is given to the woman loved best by the males in my family. My mother wore it from the time she was engaged to my father until he replaced it with a double wedding ring. I want you to wear it until you are ready to let the world know of our marriage."

Inuyasha pulled out a box which held two rings. He pulled out a a ring that was a silver and gold braid with a single tear shaped black stone.

This ring changes with each person who wears it," said Inuyasha. "It was a simple band when given to my grandmother, it turned into the twist you see. The stone was added when my mother wore it. Now it is your turn."

Inuyasha slipped the ring on Kagome's finger. The band twisted and sprouted gold and silver leaves. The stone split and formed a ruby and emerald roses.

Inuyasha and Kagome were amazed by the transformation. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome. She opened her mouth and let his tongue stroke hers. They slowly parted from the kiss.

"If we want anything to eat we better go," said Kagome.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha as he rose to his feet. He helped Kagome to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her ti the dining room. He helped her into a seat and sat next to her.

"So what's been decided?" asked Lady Oalton.

"As soon as Lord Inuyasha has a name," said Kagome. " We will marry."

"Sounds fine to me," said Lady Oalton.

Kagome rubbed her temple once more and ate something from the selections of food. She was really tired.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and became worried. Her scent had shifted subtlety. He realized she was in pain and needed something for it.

"Kagome, are you feeling well?" asked Inuyasha softly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and whispered, "No, I'm not well. I just don't want mom to know. She has enough worries about taking over my job."

"Why don't we leave so you can get some rest," said Inuyasha.

"I really don't want you to leave," said Kagome. "I just need to rest."

"I have an idea," said Inuyasha. "Lady Oalton will you excuse Kagome and me. I asked for a tour of the gardens to see them in daylight and she promised to show them to me today."

"Please go and enjoy them," said Lady Oalton. "We will see you when you get back."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the gardens. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and carried her to the nearest tree with cover. He jumped up into the tree and settled in a comfortable position. He draped Kagome across his lap for comfort.

"What doe you think we are doing in a tree?" asked Kagome.

"I figure you could rest while I kept watch," said Inuyasha. "No one cam see us and no one expects us back for a bit."

"Thank you," said Kagome.

"Your welcome," said Inuyasha

Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. She felt safe and protected. Her headache seemed a distant memory.

Inuyasha was please to hold a sleeping Kagome. He never wanted this moment to end. He was content with his choice.


	8. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 10: Aunt Kaede

Inuyasha picked Kagome up the next morning and headed from Lady Kaede's home. He followed Kagome's directions and hoped the news would be good.

Lady Kaede was waiting for them. She looked over Inuyasha and made a decision. "Please come in," she said. "You will not what I have to tell you, but you will be glad for it."

Kagome and Inuyasha followed Kaede into a parlor. They sat down and waited for Kaede to give them the information they sought.

"Kagome," said Kaede. "You have become strong in our families miko powers. You will need all of them. The companions you have chosen are also strong and will help the hunt by taking care of all the different demons you will come across. You will be dealing with many demons and many battles."

"What are we looking at?" asked Kagome.

"Naraku had seven incarnations," said Kaede. "The first was destroyed by a demon exterminator. The rest you will have to face. They obey and protect Naraku from death. The only reason he is able to make incarnations is because he holds two fragments of the Seal of Ages."

"He has found pieces of the Seal and is using them," asked Kagome. "How?"

"We think Napoleon's generals have found pieces of the Seal," said Kaede. "It is almost as if he had the Shikon no Tama."

"I will have to unseal the Shikon," said Kagome. "We all know the Seal of Ages can only be defeated by the Shikon."

"I suggest you have Inuyasha us the Shikon," said Kaede. "Have him turn full demon with a human heart and feelings. This will remove any weaknesses he has and also make him strong enough to withstand the Seal."

"What about the rest of the group?" asked Kagome.

"Use it on everyone," said Kaede. "We have protected and hid the Shikon no Tama for many centuries. I feel now is the best time to use it."

"Talk about bad news," said Kagome. "What else?"

"Naraku's incarnation Kagura is a spy in London," said Kaede. "The good thing is Lord Sesshomaru has not revealed anything, but others have. Most of the attacks against our troops have led to two lords being feed false information. Lord Castlereagh has made it a priority to prevent Kagura from knowing to much."

"We saw Kagura watching the battle between us and Gatenmaru," said Inuyasha.

"Did you say Gatenmaru?" asked Kaede.

"Yes," said Inuyasha.

"That means Naraku is down to five incarnations now," said Kaede. "The three you must be careful of are Goshinkishi, he is a telepathic demon. He may or may not be along your path. The second is Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru. They are brothers where one lives inside the other. As long as they are muzzled and chained they are not powerful. Once they are unchained and unmuzzled they become a danger. Especially the elder Kageroumaru, he has the ability to burrow through anything. The last is a baby. He has the power to burrow into a person's mind. You will most likely encounter the brothers."

"This is going to be fun," said Inuyasha.

"What else do you know?" asked Kagome.

"Naraku has a tendency to hide in holy places," said Kaede. "This blocks any trace of his demonic aura. We think he is in the Cementary of Infants in Paris. We have no proof though."

"Do you know anything about the dragon demon?" asked Kagome.

"The dragon is Ryukotsuei," said Kaede. "All we know is his body is like iron and he spits balls of demonic energy. His hiding place is a valley in th Pyrenees."

"We were planning on going through the Pyrenees to reach France," said Kagome. "Our guide says there is only one path clear to travel and it is still dangerous."

"Yes," said Kaede. "The hunt will be very dangerous. I will give you a paper introduction to one of my correspondents. Myoga will probably know more about what is going on in France. He may just meet you on your journey."

"What is Myoga?" asked Kagome.

"He's a flea demon," answered Inuyasha. "He is a friend of my father. He is also the biggest coward I know of. He always stays with the person in the least amount of danger and has a tendency to flee when things go bad."

"True." said Kaede. "He is also full of knowledge and has the quick wits to get himself out of trouble."

"And most people into trouble," said Inuyasha. "He is the only demon I know who spends more time running away from things than running to them."

"Sounds like a problem," said Kagome. "Does he really know that much?"

"Yes he knows a lot," said Inuyasha. "Just don't expect him to stay around in a fight."

"Great," said Kagome. "Well we will need to prepare for him."

"Here, Kagome. This letter will help you with Myoga," said Kaede. "Just don't let him drink too much blood."

'Can i just slap him?" asked Kagome.

"Go ahead," said Inuyasha. "He is use to it."

"Thank you, Aunt Kaede," said Kagome. "Your information will help us. I just don't know how long we will be gone."

"Just remember our family has places to rest in safety all over the Continent," said Kaede. "You can find them anytime you want. They are all stocked with supplies. Leave me messages and I will receive them."

"Yes, Aunt Kaede," said Kagome.

"Congratulations as well," said Kaede. "You chose the better brother."

Kagome blushed and turned away. She agreed and didn't want to reveal to much.

Kaede laughed and waved goodbye as Inuyasha and Kagome left. She prayed they would be strong enough to survive what was coming. Kaede closed her eyes and hoped things would go well.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blushed again about her aunt's comment. She was lucky to be able to marry Inuyasha. She just wished things weren't so complicated. Kagome felt as if too many things were happening too fast for comfort. She knew she loved Inuyasha and wanted to be his wife. She only hoped things would go well on the hunt.

XXX

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back at Kagome's house. They walked into the salon only to find chaos.

"What the Hell happened?" asked Kagome.

Everyone froze. Kagome took in the scene. Miroku was pinned by a statue. Kohaku and Sota were chasing Shippo. Sango was trying to remove the statue from Miroku and Lady Oalton was sitting in a corner laughing. Kirara walked in a mewed.

"Shippo behave," said Kagome. "I was only out talking to my aunt so why the chaos."

"Actually," said Sota, "It's mom's fault."

"Mother," shouted Kagome. "Why?"

"I asked Shippo to tell me about his coming here," said Lady Oalton. "He told me about how he had trapped Lord Miroku's hands. Then Lord Miroku caressed Sango's bottom and Shippo did it again."

"Not again," groaned Kagome.

"Well, I couldn't help but laugh. Sango missed hitting Miroku and is now trying to free him," said Lady Oalton. "Personally I would leave him like that for a few minutes or hours to teach him a lesson. Sango asked Sota and Kohaku to capture Shippo and make him remove the seal."

Kagome closed her eyes and said, "Shippo please remove the seal. Miroku watch your hands or I will be forced to do something you will regret."

"I think it is time Miroku's father knew about what he's been doing," said Inuyasha. "I think I will tell him."

Miroku paled and started struggling to be free from the statue. He needed to convince Inuyasha not to talk to his father,

Shippo released Miroku and ran to stand next to Kagome. He knew she would be able to protect him, especially if Miroku tried anything.

Miroku rubbed his hands and sat down on a chair. He just wanted the nightmare to end. He hoped he would be able to convince Inuyasha not to tell.

"What did Kaede tell you?" asked Lady Oalton.

"Naraku has seven incarnations," said Kagome. "Two have been destroyed, but the rest still live. Kagura is one and Naraku can use them to spy on people and events. Where they are he can see. Naraku is hiding in a holy place in Paris. Possible one of the cemeteries."

"That would explain why no one has been able to track his demon aura," said Lady Oalton.

"Yes, it does," said Kagome. "Which ever path we choose we will run into at least one of his incarnations, if not two. Aunt Kaede says we may run into the worst ones."

"Are you sure?" asked Sango.

"No, not absolutely sure, but they are along the route to Paris," said Kagome.

"How closely tied to Naraku are these incarnations?" asked Miroku.

"It depends on what function they serve," said Kagome. "Naraku either holds their hearts or he doesn't. The ones he doesn't hold hearts on can be destroyed."

"What about the dragon?" asked Miroku.

"All Aunt Kaede knows is that it's name is Ryuukotsusei," said Kagome. "It's body is as hard as iron and it lives in a valley in the Pyrenees."

"Not much," said Sango.

"Well it is more than most know," said Kagome.

"I know Naraku is a hanyou," said Lady Oalton. "So where has he gotten the power to create incarnations?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and slowly said, "Naraku has pieces of the Seal of Ages. The only way to counteract the Seal is to use the Shikon no Tama on the group."

"Do you know how dangerous that is going to be?" asked Lady Oalton.

"I know how dangerous it is going to be," said Kagome. "Aunt Kaede said it was the only way to protect us from the power of the Seal."

"How many pieces does Naraku have?" asked Lady Oalton.

"According to Aunt Kaede's source at least two, possibly three," said Kagome. "Two is what would be needed for him to make incarnations of the opposite sex."

"Damn," said Lady Oalton. "How many pieces was the Seal broken into?"

"Twelve pieces," said Kagome. "Great, great grandmother Kikyo helped to hide several of the pieces. They are hidden all over Europe, Africa, and Asia. Napoleon found two of the pieces. We think he might be looking for a third or fourth piece in Russia."

"Is there one in Russia?" asked Lady Oalton.

"Possibly," said Kagome. "I know on was supposed to be taken and hidden in the Winter Palace, but I do not know if it made it there. Great, great grandmother Kikyo never wrote clearly when it came to the Seal of Ages. She always talked in riddles and codes and her writing isn't much better."

"What do you know about the Seal of Ages?" asked Inuyasha.

"According to legend," said Kagome. "The Seal of Ages has the power to transport a person or object through time allowing them to change the course of history. The Seal also has the power to increase a demon's power tenfold if they do not go0 through time."

"The worst thing about the Seal of Ages," said Sango, "Is the fact it can corrupt all but the purest of souls. It uses the corrupted to do what it wishes."

"The last time the Seal was used," said Kagome. "The Black Death visited Europe and destroyed most of the population. It was decided after that to break up and scatter the pieces of the Seal. No one person was trusted with more than two fragments. Each pair was to be separated and buried far away from each other."

"So how did your great, great grandmother know where to find them?" asked Inuyasha.

"She was a guardian," said Kagome. "Her job when she wasn't fighting demons was to watch and see id any of the Seal fragments were found or freed from there safe hiding places. She was able to prevent the Seal pieces from being uncovered thirty-eight times."

"Sounds like a tough job," said Miroku.

"It is," said Sango. "It was worse when someone tried to free the Seal and sell it to a demon lord. They didn't believe how dangerous it could be."

"How dangerous could it be?" asked Inuyasha.

"Naraku with four pieces of the Seal will be able to freeze time as he wishes," said Lady Oalton. "Two fragments is bad enough. Kagome you will have to free the Shikon for use."

"I know," said Kagome. "Aunt Kaede already told me how to use is. I'm just hoping it will be enough."

"It might not be enough," said Lady Oalton. "The only way you van defeat anyone is skill and teamwork. The Shikon will help, but it is not the only thing that can help."

"I know we will get help along the way," said Kagome. "I also know we will become stronger as we fight. I just hope it will be enough."

"There is one thing though," said Lady Oalton. "How can you destroy the Seal of Ages?"

"The only known way to destroy the Seal is to force it to go back to its creation," said Kagome. "The only problem is it hasn't worked yet. The Seal finds a way to survive."

"Damn," said Miroku and Inuyasha.

"My sentiments exactly," said Kagome.


	9. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 11: Changes

Lord InuTaisho, Lady Izoyai, and Lord Sesshomaru arrived at Lord Cavendish's town home followed by the Archbishop of Canterbury. They came to make sure Inuyasha and Lady Kagome were married this afternoon before anymore complications revealed themselves.

James answered the knock at the door. He was surprised to see the crowd, but he didn't show it.

Lady Oalton wasn't expecting anyone and rose and went to the door. She opened it a crack and looked out. She turned to Inuyasha and said, "It looks like your father is here with the Archbishop of Canterbury."

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why don't we all sit down and see what happens," said Kagome. "It might be good news, it might be bad."

James opened the door and said, "The Archduke and Archduchess of Rutland, Lord InuTaisho and Lady Izoyai. The Duke of Warwick, Lord Sesshomaru, and the Archbishop of Canterbury, Bishop Williams."

Lady Oalton rose to greet the unexpected guest when Sesshomaru said, "He didn't list all my titles."

"I asked him not to," said Lord InuTaisho. "I do not feel like standing around for ten minutes while all of my titles then all of your titles are listed. This family will be part of our family as of this afternoon. Archbishop Williams said he wanted to marry Inuyasha to Lady Kagome today and you are only here because you insisted on coming."

"Still it is an insult to not have all your titles listed," said Sesshomaru.

"You will put it to rest, Sesshomaru," said InuTaisho. "They already know all your titles."

Sesshomaru glared, but subsided. He was not happy about the whole situation. He was not happy about Inuyasha being able to marry without having a big formal wedding.

Lady Oalton moved forward and said, "Please come and be seated. You are welcome in our home anytime."

"Why thank you," said Lady Izoyai. "Archbishop Williams came to us and said he wanted to be the one to marry Inuyasha to his lady and we came right over to arrange it."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and wanted to escape from the group. She was ready to marry Inuyasha, but didn't want to be manipulated against her will.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and felt her confusion. He hadn't asked yet for a person to perform the marriage. He really didn't like what was going on.

"What is going on?" asked Inuyasha. "Why the sudden change of heart, father? The last time we talked you were upset about all that I was doing."

"Inuyasha," said Lady Izoyai, "it has to do with the attack by Kagura. Your father and brother were able to drive her off. The problem is it was only because of Kagome's warning. We decided it was best if you married today so we could see it."

"You are afraid Kagura will attack again and you might not survive," said Inuyasha.

"No," said InuTaisho. "We want Kagome safe under your protection. Kagura shouted something about calling on the fifty year old priestess."

"The priestess great, great grandmother Kikyo reversed her curse on," said Kagome. "She uses paper to create illusions and deceits. She than forces people to do her bidding and either live or die by the curse."

"You will have to marry today," said Lady Oalton. "Her curse will not fall on you this way."

"Then we better have the ceremony now and worry about the rest later," said Kagome.

Archbishop Williams stood before Kagome and Inuyasha and quickly but properly married them. He announced them as husband and wife. They kissed and were congratulated.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. He really wanted to know a few things and decided to ask her.

"Lady Kagome," said Sesshomaru, "May I speak with you."

"What is it you wish to know," said Kagome. "I can see the questions in you eyes."

"Is Kagura really what you said?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Kagura is an incarnation of Naraku," said Kagome. "She might want to be free, but she is and always will be bound to him. She is his spy and his wind weapon."

"So what was her interest in me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"The information you could give her," said Kagome. "Everyone knows your family has power and influence in the War Department. She was sent to find out all she could."

"I was to be a pawn in her game," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes," said Kagome. "The only thing that has protected you from her manipulations is your own tendency to keep quiet about all you know and plan."

"Thank you," said Sesshomaru as he walked away.

Inuyasha came to stand next to Kagome. He had been a little worried.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder. She was glad she had the freedom now to express her feelings for Inuyasha in gestures. "Inuyasha," she said, "I think we may run into Lord Sesshomaru while on our hunt."

"Do you think he will interfere?" asked Inuyasha.

"No," said Kagome. "I think he will help, but not all the time. I think he is going to try and hunt down Naraku."

"Do you think he will find him?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not without help," said Kagome. "I think we will cross paths many times before Naraku is defeated."

"How much help do you think he will be?" asked Inuyasha.

"He will probably destroy any demon that stands in hi way," said Kagome. "I just don't know what direction he will head to France from."

"Maybe he will help with the demons attacking the army," said Inuyasha. "Mostly indirectly. I have never known Sesshomaru to help anyone."

"He sounds like an iceberg of a demon," said Kagome.

"I really don't know how he turned out so cold," said Inuyasha. "My father is loving, but strict when it came to raising us. Father always said Sesshomaru's mother was fun-loving and beautiful."

"Is she the one who had the crescent moon and violet stripes?" asked Kagome.

'The crescent moon is from her," said Inuyasha. "The portrait we have of her shows pink stripes. I think Sesshomaru ended up with a compromise in color on his stripes. Father's are a dark purple almost blue."

"So if you were to become full demon," said Kagome. "What color stripes would you have?"

"I think they would be purple, like my father's," said Inuyasha.

"Will you keep your ears?" asked Kagome.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"I like your ears and think they are very sexy," said Kagome.

"I would keep them for you then," said Inuyasha. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I will be using the Shikon no Tama to change us," said Kagome. "Aunt Kaede said to use it to make you full demon with a human heart. I will become more powerful than Kikyo ever was. Both Miroku and Sango will become more powerful, but you and I will change."

"No matter what becomes on me," said Inuyasha. "I will always love you."

"And I will always love you," answered Kagome.

"Are you really afraid of the changes the Shikon will do?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes," said Kagome. "I am scared to death to use it, but Aunt Kaede would only have said to use it if there was no other choice. My family has kept it hidden for centuries. We have been it's guardians and have helped to cleanse it for more years than our family has wealth."

"So why hasn't it disappeared?" asked Inuyasha.

"The theory is only a pure, unselfish wish will fully cleanse the Shikon and free Midoriko for the heart," said Kagome. "I'm not sure if this will be such a wish."

"We will have to try," said Inuyasha. "I do not know much about the Seal of Ages, but I do know it has allowed Naraku a power he should never have. Napoleon without his demon lords can be defeated. We just have to make that possible."

"So a greater good would happen if we use the Shikon and defeat Naraku," said Kagome. "I just hope everything will work the way we hope."

"You should talk to father," said Inuyasha. "He is always quoting how plans should make you look the opposite of what you are. I just forget who he is talking about."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the happy couple," said InuTaisho. "I hope you two are very happy together."

"Father," said Inuyasha cautiously. "Why are you in such a mood?"

"I finally get one of my two sons married and all he seems to be able to do is stand around talking," said InuTaisho. "I personally would have been away from the party and making babies by now."

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha choked. They were surprised at how blunt InuTaisho was. They were relieved from a reply when Lady Izoyai joined them.

"Honey," said Izoyai. "It took you three days to come off your stupor to preform your duties. I think they should be left alone to decide what they are going to do themselves. Besides your sons will make their own choices and mistakes."

"I know," said InuTaisho, "but they could be more lover like."

"I think they are," said Izoyai. "Inuyasha has his own ways of doing things and you just need to relax."

"But," said InuTaisho.

"You will leave them alone or I'll box your ears," said Izoyai.

"Sorry about that," said Inuyasha after his mother and father left. "I just can't seem to please him."

"Your father is worried that you made a mistake acting so impulsively," said Kagome. "You should have seen my grandfather."

"Lord Cavendish?" asked Inuyasha.

"He refused to talk to me, than started talking at me to try and convince me I needed to met Sesshomaru," said Kagome. "I really like your mother."

"Yeah," said Inuyasha. "She is the best."

"She sure knows how to handle your father," said Kagome.

"She can handle almost any situation without getting flustered," said Inuyasha. "The moment I told her we were getting married, she started leading father a marry chase so he would do exactly what she wanted."

"She sounds like she will be the perfect mother-in-law," said Kagome.

"After Naraku is taken care of you will be able to find out," said Inuyasha.

"That sounds nice," said Kagome.

Inuyasha tightened his arm around Kagome. He wondered what it would be like after all the troubles were gone. He just wanted to be with Kagome and their children.

"So where are we to spend our wedding night?" asked Kagome.

"I thought we were going to take things slow," said Inuyasha.

Kagome raised her head from Inuyasha's shoulder and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I only agreed to a formal wedding after the hunt to get you to marry me," said Kagome. "I've been having dreams that would make a professional blush to the roots of their hair. I want to see if they can be done. Besides I've known since the day I saw you, we were meant to be together."

"I've had the same feelings," said Inuyasha.

"I want to be your wife and mate now," said Kagome. "I could care less what the Ton or our families have to say. You are a fever in my blood and I need you and love you."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome to feel her love. He was going to kiss her breathless.

"Kagome," said Lady Oalton, "If you keep this up we are going to have to carry you to a private room."

"Maybe we should go to a private place and save you the trouble," said Kagome.

"After you eat something," said Lady Oalton. "You will need your strength for everything that is coming."

"Everything," said Kagome. "You make it sound like we are going on a marathon or something."

"I expect you and Inuyasha to so what ever you want now that you are married," said Lady Oalton. "Just remember you have other duties to perform."

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. How embarrassing to be teased so by a mother. How were they going to survive all the blushes. They knew Miroku would start teasing next.

Miroku stood and said, "To the married couple may they always find what they need when they need it."

"Bravo," shouted everyone.

"Nice sentiment, Miroku," said Inuyasha. "So how long did it take you to come up with it?"

"Not long," answered Miroku.

"You will have many decisions to make," said Lord InuTaisho. "I wish you all the best."

Kagome smiled and just listened to everything that was going on. She just wanted to be alone with her new husband.

"So when do you leave on your hunt," asked InuTaisho.

"Soon," answered Inuyasha. "We have a few details left to work out."

"I wish you all success," said InuTaisho. "Sometimes I wish I could be going with you."

"Trust me you don't want to," said Kagome. "We are going to face hardships which will test us beyond our limits. I would fear for your health if you came."

"I'm not old," huffed InuTaisho.

"You are not young either," replied Kagome. "Besides you do stand out in a crowd and we are suppose to try and keep a low profile."

"Well in that case happy hunting," said InuTaisho. "I will not ask again."

"Shall we all go to the dining room for a meal," said Lady Oalton. "It won't be as fancy as a proper bridal breakfast, but it will do for family."

The group enter the dining room where the wedding feast waited. They sat down to a delicious meal.

XXX

Kagome and Inuyasha escaped the celebrations as quickly as they could. Kagome led Inuyasha toward the smaller hot spring. She wanted a hot soak and to relax before she had to unseal and use the Shikon.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome softly. "I want you to come with me when I go to use the Shikon."

"Fine," said Inuyasha. "Is that where we are going now?"

"No," said Kagome with a smile. "We are headed for the smaller hot spring."

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"For two simple reasons," said Kagome. "One, I really need a soak to relieve the tension I've been under. Two, a ritual cleansing before unsealing the Shikon."

"So I will have to do this as well?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes," said Kagome. "I promise not to look."

"What if I want you to look?" asked Inuyasha.

"All you have to do is tell me," said Kagome. "I really don't mind if you look."

Kagome removed her dress and hung it up in a little closet off the hot spring. She stripped down and walked to the edge of the hot spring. She slowly lowered into the water letting Inuyasha get a good look.

Inuyasha quickly disrobed and hung his clothes. He really appreciated the curves that made up his wife. He quietly joined her. He slowly pulled her into his arms.

"This is nice," said Inuyasha quietly.

"Yes," said Kagome. "I just wish we could stay like this forever."

"It would be nice except for a couple of problems," said Inuyasha. "One is our family and two is being waterlogged."

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha could fell her laughter echo through his chest. He was happy and didn't want to do anything else but hold Kagome.

After a while Kagome asked, "Are you ready to go and get the Shikon?"

"Yes," said Inuyasha. He just hoped everything would go as Kaede said.

Kagome dressed in a white dress and allowed Inuyasha to dress. She was ready as she could be to unseal the Shikon. She hoped everything would work the way Kaede said it would.

Kagome led Inuyasha deep under the springs. She walked carefully along the path. Kagome was glad for the warmth from the springs because her feet were bare and she would be freezing without it. Inuyasha followed behind Kagome. He walked so quietly that Kagome almost forgot about him.

Kagome stopped in front of a carved stone Buddha. She clapped her hands three times and bowed. The Buddha split in half to reveal a door. Kagome quickly stepped up to the door. Inuyasha joined her.

Kagome turned a carve butterfly and the door swung open. She and Inuyasha stepped through. Kagome closed her eyes and sent her aura before her.

Inuyasha watched as the room they stood in changed shapes and colors. He glanced at Kagome and saw she was sending her aura out first. He wondered what was happening and why she was sending her aura out first.

Inuyasha and Kagome heard a sound like a distant choral of bells. Kagome opened her eyes and sitting in the middle of the room was a stand with the Shikon on it.

The Shikon no Tama glowed a brilliant pink. Kagome had always seen it this way. She just hoped things would not change. Kagome stepped forward and touched the Shikon.

"Who disturbs my rest?" asked Midoriko.

"Kagome," said Kagome. "I was told to ask you for a favor Midoriko."

"What is the favor?" asked Midoriko.

"A hanyou named Naraku has been gathering the pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "We were told only by using the power of the Shikon no Tama to change the four of us would we be strong enough to defeat Naraku and the Seal of Ages."

"Tell me of the group that is going after Naraku," said Midoriko.

"The first is Miroku, his family was cursed by Naraku. He has the power to sense demons and his curse is a Kanazaa in his right hand. It will eventually swallow him if Naraku is not stopped."

"Who else?" asked Midoriko.

"Second is Sango. She is a demon exterminator ans my cousin. She is strong and has a fire cat companion named Kirara," said Kagome.

"Is it a two tailed fire cat?" asked Midoriko.

"Yes," said Kagome.

"Continue," said Midoriko.

"Third is Inuyasha. He is a hanyou and very strong. It was suggested he be turned full demon with a human heart and soul. This will allow him to use his sword Tetsusaiga."

"I see," said Midoriko.

"The final is me," said Kagome. "I was told I would have to be stronger than my great, great grandmother Kikyo."

"In order to fight against the Seal of Ages you each must become more that you are," said Midoriko. "I will grant the need in this way. Inuyasha you will become full demon with a human heart and soul."

The pink light of the Shikon engulfed Inuyasha. When the light fade he stood there looking like had before, but he had two purple stripes on his face.

"Miroku will receive the powers of a monk," said Midoriko. "Sango will be given my gifts as a demon exterminator."

Kagome and Inuyasha could hear the distant startled gasps and screams.

"As for you, Kagome," said Midoriko. "Your miko powers are already beyond your great, great grandmother's. For you I bestow the powers of a hanyou."

The light of the Shikon engulfed Kagome. Inuyasha watched as Kagome transformed into a dog hanyou. She sprouted ears, fangs, and claws. When the light faded, Kagome looked like a black haired version of Inuyasha.

"You will stay like you are until you return ans request human form again," said Midoriko. "You will not have a time of weakness because of your miko powers. Please seal the doors again when you leave. I do not wish to be disturbed."

Kagome reversed the process she used to open the doors and slowly returned the way they had come.

"Well we are going to be a shock when they see us," said Inuyasha. "Though I like your ears."

"You are not the only one who likes my ears. I just hope mom doesn't tweak them," said Kagome. "I just didn't expect Midoriko to do what she did."

"Well things will be interesting for a while," said Inuyasha. "We might as well get this done."

"You mean introducing mom to her new daughter," said Kagome. "I wonder if Aunt Kaede had any clue as to what Midoriko would do."

"Who is Midoriko?" asked Inuyasha. "I heard her, but I don't understand where she was."

"Midoriko was a great demon exterminator," said Kagome. "She had the ability to purify demons by absorbing them into her body or through her weapon. She ended up fighting a horde of demons for seven days and nights. Eventually her strength gave out. She and the last four demons were trapped in her soul and thrust out of her body forming the Shikon no Tama."

"So she is the Shikon," said Inuyasha.

"Yes," said Kagome. "My family has been able to purify most of the Shikon, but we have not been able to free Midoriko."

"So what happens to the Shikon when it is fully purified?" asked Inuyasha.

"It and Midoriko will simply disappear," said Kagome. "I hope it will mean rest for Midoriko and no more demons after it."

"I take it a lot of demons have been after the Shikon," said Inuyasha.

"Yes," said Kagome. "Demons believe it will increase their strength. The problem is every demon who has tried to use the Shikon ends up suffering for it."

"Kind of like a curse," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, it is a lot like a curse," said Kagome. "Midoriko has the say on how the power of the Shikon may be used. If she doesn't like it the demon will suffer for it."

"Nice way to keep things clean," said Inuyasha. "No one can use the power without asking for it or paying for it."

"The problem is some demons are able to create a lot of chaos before the Shikon kicks in," said Kagome. "My family has to clean up a lot of havoc."

"That explains all the doors and locks," said Inuyasha.

"Yes," said Kagome. "My family decided it would be better if it was harder to get to. It has worked well."

"Do you wish to change back now?" asked Inuyasha.

"No," said Kagome. "Midoriko said it was the best way. So we will see how well it works out."

The two laughed as they headed back to the celebration. They wanted to see what Miroku and Sango thought of their new powers. They also wanted to see everyone's reaction to the changes in them.


	10. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 12: Beginnings of Power

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the salon. They wanted to see what changes happened to Miroku and Sango. They watched what was going on.

"Miroku, are you okay?" asked Kohaku.

"Sango, wake up," shouted Lady Oalton.

"I think we can fix this situation," said Kagome. "Inuyasha you move Miroku and I will grab Sango."

"Are you sure?" asked Inuyasha.

"Do you want me touching Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"No," growled Inuyasha. "I'll get him."

Kagome picked up Sango and met Inuyasha in the center of the room. She held onto  
Sango and brushed against Inuyasha.

"We have to touch each other and them," said Kagome. "The four of us must be united now and this is the quickest way."

The two moved close enough to touch everyone. They were ready to begin the new hunt.

"Wake," said Kagome.

Miroku and Sango woke up suddenly. They were surprised to be held in someone's arms rather than laying on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Sango. "All I remember is a voice saying this is the only way and then being engulfed in light."

"Same for me," said Miroku.

"It was Midoriko," said Kagome. "She gave each of us the beginnings of the power we will need to defeat Naraku."

"What do you mean the beginnings of power?" asked Sango.

"Midoriko gave you the same powers she had," said Kagome. "Soon you will be able to purify demons with you Hiraikotsu as well as being able to absorb and purify them."

"I will become Midoriko reborn," said Sango.

"Miroku has the powers of a monk." said Kagome. "You will be able to use sutras and spells."

"But I know none," said Miroku.

"They will come to you when you least expect them," said Kagome. "Your staff has changed as well. It is now a weapon and power focus."

"We can see the difference in you, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "The stripes are nice."

"Yes," said Sango. "They are very fetching."

"I haven't had a chance to see," said Inuyasha. "All I know is I am now a full demon. I will have to test my limits."

"What about you, Kagome?" asked Sango.

Kagome raised her head and they all saw her dog ears. Lady Oalton shrieked and fainted. Sota started to tweak them and Kohaku was trying to pull Sota off Kagome's ears.

"Midoriko said I was far stronger in my miko powers than Kikyo ever was," said Kagome with a wince. "Will you two stop that. It hurts."

Sota and Kohaku stopped tugging on each other and Kagome's ears.

"She said the only way I will be strong enough is to become and hanyou," said Kagome. "I will have no weaknesses and I will be able to reverse it once we get back after defeating Naraku."

"And the rest of us?" asked Sango.

"I don't know," said Kagome. "She specifically mentioned me. I think she opened channels of power in you that were potential only, until now."

"In other words we will have these powers until we die," said Sango.

"As of right now, yes." said Kagome. "That may change. I just don't know."

"Why give all of us these powers?" asked Miroku.

"To stand against the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "Midoriko told me when she did my transformation. Naraku has two pieces of the Seal. He received them from Napoleon. Ryuukotsusei did not want one so they both went to Naraku."

"Did you say Ryuukotsusei?" asked InuTaisho.

"Yes," said Inuyasha. "We will be facing him before we face Naraku."

"You will be facing my old enemy," said InuTaisho. "He was sealed with his powers being dormant. That was two or three hundred years ago."

"We assume Naraku or Napoleon arranged for his freedom," said Kagome. "According to all the information we have, he is hiding in the Pyrenees."

"Maybe I should go with you," said InuTaisho.

"No," said Kagome. "You will be needed to help my mother. She will need you and your powers."

"I could come with you," said InuTaisho.

"Who will protect Lady Izoyai if you came with us?" asked Kagome. "You can not be in two places at once."

"What about your family?" asked InuTaisho.

"They have enough to worry about," said Kagome. "Besides the Regent will not allow anyone else to join us."

"Father, you can not come with us," said Inuyasha. "I feel that Sesshomaru will find a way to get to France which will leave mom with no protection. We will take care of Ryuukotsusei because we have to, I will not allow anything to go wrong."

"I still wish to go with you," said InuTaisho.

"It is time for you to allow the next generation to take over," said Kagome. "You are still extremely powerful demon lord, but if you come with us you will die. I have foreseen it. You will stay if you want to live along with Lady Izoyai."

"Are you sure about what you have seen?" asked Sango.

"If Lord InuTaisho goes with us to fight Ryuukotsusei, he will not survive," said Kagome. "He will become the sole focus of the battle and we will not be able to help him in any way. Ryuukotsusei will have the single goal of killing InuTaisho."

"Is that all you see?" asked Sango.

"No." said Kagome softly. "Death will haunt our steps if we allow him to come."

"How bad?" asked Inuyasha.

"I will have to watch all of you die before my end comes," whispered Kagome. "I do not think I could bear the pain."

"Father, you can not come," said Inuyasha. "I will not allow you the risk both yours and Kagome's life. If it was just yours I might have allowed it, but not with Kagome's life as well."

"I will not risk Kagome's life," said InuTaisho.

"Yes, you will," said Inuyasha. "You will focus so much on you enemy you will kill us to get to him."

"How can you say that?" asked InuTaisho.

"Honey, they are correct," said Izoyai. "You have a strong tendency to focus on one target and kill everything that stands in your way. You are lucky most of the time it is your enemy, but sometimes it is your own allies."

"Izoyai," warned InuTaisho.

"I will not allow you to go," said Izoyai. "If you try, I will make sure I am on the next ship all alone so you will have nothing to come home to. I will not allow you to kill yourself or Kagome."

"I will not kill Kagome," said InuTaisho. "As for myself I am stronger then Ryuukotsusei."

"You were," said Kagome. "He is in the Pyrenees, where one of the pieces of the Seal of Ages is hidden. He is stronger than you even though Ryuukotsusei has not used the Seal of Ages. The Seal of Ages has increased his strength beyond what you are capable of."

"I still say I should go," said InuTaisho. "I am not afraid of Ryuukotsusei."

"No, you will not go," said Kagome. "If it was just a matter of fear, we would know you are not afraid. If it were a matter of unagumented strength, we know you would win. The problem is the Seal of Ages can kill anyone it chooses. Ryuukotsusei has been given the extra strength and power. That means the Seal piece is in touch with his mind."

"So what does that have to do with me?" asked InuTaisho.

"Who would Ryuukotsusei want revenge on most?" asked Inuyasha.

"Me," said InuTaisho.

"So the Seal would give Ryuukotsusei his revenge by killing you without mercy right when you step into its sphere of influence," said Kagome. "You would be dead before your first strike against him."

InuTaisho closed his eyes and thought long and hard about everything. He opened his eyes and said, "Fine. I will trust you and not try to go with you."

"Do you promise to stay of the Continent until the war is over?" asked Kagome.

"Why?" asked InuTaisho.

"Do you promise?" repeated Kagome.

"Fine, I promise," said InuTaisho. "Why?"

"You are now promised to stay off the Continent," said Kagome. "I wanted you to promise so I would know both of my mothers will be protected. You are the best protection for them. Besides you will have plenty of demons to slay."

"I just wanted to destroy my enemy," said InuTaisho.

"You will destroy your enemy," said Kagome. "Through Inuyasha."

InuTaisho nodded as if he accepted the changes Kagome has suggested. He was also proud of his son for standing up to him. He hoped they would return for they would be strong additions to the family.

Kagome went and knelt by her mother's side. She gently waved smelling salts under Lady Oalton's nose. She was not looking forward to what Lady Oalton was going to say.

"Mom." said Kagome. "You have to wake up."

"No." mumbled Lady Oalton. "She can't have dog ears."

"Mom," shouted Kagome. "Wake up."

Lady Oalton's eyes snapped open. She looked at Kagome and said, "I wasn't dreaming."

"No, mom," said Kagome, "it is not a dream. Midoriko did this to me to make the group strong enough to defeat Naraku and Ryuukotsusei."

"Your ears are adorable," said Lady Oalton. She proceeded to reach up and tweak them.

"Mom," said Kagome in embarrassment.

"I wanted to do that to Inuyasha's ears as well," said Lady Oalton. "Yours will have to do."

"Mom, please stop," said Kagome. "Sota already played with my ears and they are starting to hurt."

"Sorry dear," said Lady Oalton. "So does this change everything."

"No, it does not," said Kagome. "We will still leave for Portugal before Friday. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and I will still do out job and we will be back as soon as we can."

"What about the Seal of Ages?" asked Lady Oalton.

"Midoriko told me I would know what to do," said Kagome. "I think the power lays hidden within me."

"So what happened to the rest of the group?" asked Lady Oalton.

"Sango will become Midoriko reborn in power. Miroku will gain the powers of a monk," said Kagome. "Inuyasha is full demon and I am a hanyou."

"What do you gain by being a hanyou?" asked Lady Oalton. "I can see the benefits to the rest, but what about you."

"Physical strength, super healing, and keener senses," said Kagome. "I do not know what else is added. I will just have to see what comes."

"Do not expect me to go through the same thing," said Lady Oalton. "Who knows what Midoriko will do to me."

"Midoriko only gave these changes in power to the ones who are going," said Kagome. "She said you, Sota, Kohaku, grandfather, Lady Izoyai, and Lord InuTaisho will be fine as long as you stay in England. The demons you will face are strong, but you are stronger."

"That's nice to know," said Lady Oalton. "What about Sesshomaru?"

"Midoriko said he has his own path and she can not help him," said Kagome. "His first choice will be between true love and false love."

"How will he know?" asked Lady Oalton. "He doesn't strike me as someone who knows true love or any of the gentler emotions."

"He knows them." said Kagome. "He just keeps them so tightly controlled so no one knows about them."

"Will Midoriko be able to change what she has done?" asked Lady Oalton.

"She only mentioned being able to reverse my transformation," said Kagome.

Lady Oalton bowed her head and closed her eyes. She hoped everything would work out for the best. "You better get ready to leave then," she said. "The Regent sent a note while you were dealing with Midoriko. He has nine smugglers and three warships ready to leave. They leave on the morning tide and each ship has a group of five that looks like the hunt group. You must be gone no later than noon tomorrow."

"Thank you," said Kagome. "We had better go."

"I love you, Kagome and Sango," said Lady Oalton. "You take care."

Lady Oalton hugged Kagome, than Sango telling them that she loved them. She hugged Inuyasha and welcomed him into the family and that she loved him. She hugged Shippo and handed him a tin with biscuits and candy in it. She shook Miroku's hand because she didn't trust him with a hug.

Kagome led Miroku and Inuyasha to the armory. She wanted them to see what their armor and arms had become. She was hoping there wasn't much change in Inuyasha's armor.

"You will need to decide what you will want to take," said Kagome. "Your armor is here ready for you to pack.'

"How about you and Sango?" asked Inuyasha. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, we are," said Kagome. "Sango went to grab our bags."

Sango entered the armory with two bags. "If you are ready," she said grabbing her armor. "We need to get to the port before our ship leaves."

"Relax, Sango," said Kagome. "We will make it in time. Besides Miroku and Inuyasha need to pack. Don't forget to pick up Kirara and Shippo."

"As if I would forget," said Sango.

Kagome grabbed her armor and placed it in her bag. She slid the straps over her shoulders and turned to face Inuyasha and Miroku. "If you have your armor, we will head to your homes and allow you to pack," she said. "We will need to get going before too much time has past."

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows as well as Sango's Hiraikotsu before heading for the door.

Inuyasha and Miroku grabbed their armor and packed it in the bags provided. They quickly followed Kagome and headed for the front door.


	11. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 13: Kagura's Interference

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku climbed into Inuyasha's tow carriage. They headed for Inuyasha's town house first.

Inuyasha dashed out of the carriage and quickly entered the house. He raced up the stairs and quickly grabbed clothes to pack in his bag. He wanted to get to the docks as quickly as possible. Inuyasha noticed a distant feather floating above his house. He ran outside quickly with his bag.

"Kagome, I need you to confirm what I see," said Inuyasha.

"Where?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha pointed to the feather and Kagome looked at it. "It's Kagura," she said. "We need to get to Miroku's quickly. It won't be safe to delay too much."

"Miroku, I hope you know what you need," said Inuyasha. "Kagura is watching out for us."

"I know what I need," said Miroku. "how dangerous is this going to be?"

"I don't know," said Inuyasha. "All I know is Kagura is flying around. She could be looking to see what ship we take."

"We may have to fight," said Kagome. "I do not know if she will allow us to board a ship without causing problems."

"Assume we have to fight before we board anything," said Inuyasha. "That means Naraku will know what we look like now. Which may mean more than an few demons along the route."

"Do we hunt Kagura now or do we hope she doesn't see us?" asked Sango.

"She will see us," said Kagome. "The question becomes how much will Naraku see."

"Let's get Miroku's stuff and get out of here," said Inuyasha. "We will deal with Kagura when the time comes."

The carriage continued on to Miroku's town house. Miroku quickly went in to pack. He left instructions with his valet to send gifts to his mistresses. He returned to the carriage keeping and eye on the feather.

"She is getting closer," said Miroku. "I know she will probably get in our way before we get anywhere near the docks."

"We may want to take her out of the picture now," said Sango. "Before she attacks us."

"I really don't want to attack her until we have no choice," said Kagome. "The Regent arranged for twelve ships to carry fake groups like ours. We may be able to sneak out of England without having to fight."

"I think it will come down to a fight," said Inuyasha. "She keeps getting closer to us."

Kagome looked again ans said, "We may want to find a place to fight. We will need a place where her wind power will not interfere as badly."

"We could choose one of the parks or one of the burned sections of the city," said Inuyasha.

"May be Hyde Park or Green Park," said Miroku.

"It'll have to be Green Park," said Sango. "Hyde Park has too many people for us to fight safely."

"Won't Kagura be able to fill the Park with wind?" asked Miroku.

"No," said Kagome. "Green Park has a spell around it that can be invoked. It prevents any one person from being able to control the weather in the park. It is from before England had Norman kings."

"Does the spell still work?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, it does," said Kagome. "Why do you think most demons fight duels in Green Park rather then anywhere else. No one demon can rule the whole park with their power or aura."

"Will it be safe for people in the park?" asked Miroku.

"The park will send out a warning to people in the park," said Kagome. "It will also prevent people from entering after the fighting starts."

"What about demons?" asked Inuyasha.

"The only demons who can enter are those related to one of the fighters," said Kagome. 'We don't have much choice when it comes to safety."

"Can people leave after the fighting starts?" asked Miroku.

"Yes," said Kagome. "The fighters can't until the fight is finished."

"In other words if we go in we can't leave until Kagura is defeated," said Inuyasha.

"Yes," said Kagome. "All we have to do is knock Kagura out."

"Why not kill her?" asked Sango.

"I don't know if we can," said Kagome. "Remember Naraku holds the hearts of some of his incarnations. Which means we may kill the body, but it will be remade."

"We'll have to try," said Inuyasha. "I would rather have her dead and have to be remade than following us."

They headed for Green Park. Kagura followed closing in on the carriage. They hoped they would be able to leave her far behind once they were aboard ship. They would need to hurt her enough that she would have to be remade by Naraku.

"Remember we do not want Kagura to see where we are going much less what has happened to us," said Inuyasha.

"We may have no choice," said Kagome. "We need to stop her from following us."

"Sango prepare to fly," said Inuyasha.

Sango and Kirara jumped from the carriage once it had stopped in Green Park. She climbed on Kirara back and prepared to take flight. She knew Kagura could change the wind, but the spells of Green Park would allow her to use her Hiraikotsu.

"Remember she will be able to control the wind," said Inuyasha.

Kagome drew back her bow. She was ready for Kagura.

"Kagome, invoke the spells when she sets foot in the park," said Inuyasha.

"She has already set foot in the park the moment she flew over the gate," said Kagome. "The spells have already been invoked. She will have no choice but to fight."

Kagura saw her prey preparing to fight her and she laughed. "Did they not know she was stronger,' she thought. 'The wind was her tool to use against them.' Kagura landed and stood facing them.

"So you think you can defeat me," said Kagura. "I am the wind sorceress and I am here to destroy you."

"You can try," said Inuyasha.

"What can a hanyou and three humans do to one such as I," said Kagura in contempt. "Nothing at all. You will fall here and Naraku will not have to deal with you at all."

"I wondered when Naraku was going to send you to fight us," said Inuyasha. "I mean you failed to get any information out of Sesshomaru. You almost died when we killed Gatenmaru. You really must be his weakest incarnation if you can't do your job correctly."

"You Insolent whelp," shouted Kagura. "You will pay for that. Dance of Blades."

Inuyasha place Tetsusaiga in front of the incoming blades. He was able to bat the back towards Kagura.

Kagura was surprised to see her own attack returned. She wondered briefly what was going on then she swept the blades aside.

Kagome let loose her arrow which flew straight and slammed into Kagura's arm. Kagome gave a small smile then drew a second arrow.

"Things don't look so good for you, Kagura," said Inuyasha.

Kagura tried to remove the arrow, but couldn't. She switched hands and tried to create a dragon wind. "You will learn your place," she said.

Kagome sent her second arrow into the heart of the wind. The twisting wind disappeared. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and broke Kagura's fan and arm. Inuyasha used his wind scar to finish her off.

Kagome looked at the remains and said, "We have twenty-four hours to get some place else. That is how long it will take for Kagura to be remade. We better leave."

They all climbed into the carriage and ordered the driver to take them to the docks. They looked over the different ships and wondered what would be best.

Kagome scanned each ship with her powers. She could tell which ships had decoys and which ships were waiting for decoys. She also scanned the captains to find the one she needed.

"I found a captain who wants to leave with the evening tide rather than the morning tide," said Kagome. "He was ordered to wait to take on passengers. He wants to go now and doesn't want to wait for his royal pains as he thinks of the passengers."

"Can he be trusted?" asked Sango.

"More than the others," said Kagome. "The captain is worried about making the Straits of Gibraltar before the seasonal storms make it impassible. The rest are planning what to do with the unwanted passengers."

"How do we get aboard?" asked Miroku. "The Regent probably gave them a password to use."

"Inuyasha, go up to the captain and say, 'I see the moon is bright tonight'," said Kagome. "He should answer, "But it is a poor shadow of its full self.' He will let us board after that."

Inuyasha walked up to the captain and said the pass code. He signaled for Kagome to follow him. The small group quickly boarded the ship.

"I know this is unusual." said Captain Sloan. "But I would like to leave tonight."

"That is fine, Captain Sloan," said Inuyasha. "We have just escaped from one of Napoleon's spies. We prefer to be gone as quickly as possible."

"The king's man said you would have the name of a port to drop you off at," said Sloan. "I must ask you where I am to sail to."

"We are suppose to be dropped off at Aveiro, Portugal," said Kagome. "We are to meet royal troops there who will arrange our return on a man of war."

"So why all the deception?" asked Sloan.

"We don't know," said Kagome. "The Regent came up with some plan to help stop the demons from attacking the troops. I just don't know why they are using us a decoys."

"What are the orders for me?" asked Sloan.

"After you drop us off you are to continue on with your deliveries or what not," said Kagome. "I can't remember everything. Not all the instructions were written down."

"When do I return to England?" asked Sloan.

"I was told you had to stay away at least two months," said Kagome. "I also know that the seasonal storms will be beginning soon in the Straits. I would say take your time and be cautious with traveling the Straits."

"Do you think they will mind if I'm six months?" asked Sloan.

"Probably not," said Kagome. "It is the French you will have to worry about. They are looking for something and take anyone who might know anything prisoner and torture them."

"The French haven't bothered us yet," said Sloan. "Part of it is because we tell them everything when they inspect our ship. Part of it is the simple fact we are neutral when it comes to fighting."

"I will wish you smooth sailing, Captain Sloan," said Kagome. "We will go to our cabin and not bother you unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Ladies, gentlemen, please try and stay out of the mens way," said Sloan.

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara went to the cabin they were assigned to share.

"What do you think of Sloan?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think he will turn us over the first chance he gets," said Miroku.

"I agree," said Sango. "How could you be tricked, Kagome?"

Kagome just smiled. They heard the captain giving orders to get the ship underway. They would sail with the evening tide.

The group suddenly heard a rapid triple knock on the door. The door opened and Captain Sloan stepped in. He closed the door and looked at the group.

Kagome said, "Silence." A spell enveloped the room and prevented anyone from hearing what was going on.

Kagome stood and kissed Sloan on the cheek. "It is good to see you, Uncle," she said.

Everyone was surprised at Kagome's words.

Sloan laughed and said, "I could never fool you or your mother."

Kagome smiled at the comment.

"We don't have much time," said Sloan. "I know I have at least two French spies on board. Are you sure you must land at Aveiro?"

"Yes," said Kagome. "Aveiro is one of two ports far enough away from the army to make it look like we are the hunt team, but close enough to be plausible."

"Aveiro has a demon living on the outskirts of the town. No one travels the road unless there is no choice," said Sloan. "Most folk travel the shoreline in boats to get supplies."

"I did not now that," said Kagome. "We'll just have to deal with the problem."

"How is your lady mother?" asked Sloan.

"She is well," said Kagome. "She is worried about taking over for me and she still misses father, but not as much as she use to."

"I will have to see about visiting," said Sloan.

"It might be nice," said Kagome.

"I have stayed long enough," said Sloan. "When you are ready."

Kagome nodded and said, "Sound."

"I will not have you on deck until well after we have sailed. I suggest you get your sea legs and then venture on deck," said Sloan. "I will see you in the captain's mess tomorrow morning. I'll send someone with food after we are out to sea."

Sloan winked before leaving. He was muttering about stupid passengers and idiotic kings.

Sango looked at Kagome and mouthed 'Uncle'.

Kagome mouthed back 'Father's brother'.

"So how are we going to sleep?" asked Miroku.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Miroku you will have the bunks on the other side of the room."

"Why so far away?" asked Miroku.

"So you can't grope anyone in your sleep or theirs," answered Inuyasha.

"Sango and Kirara will sleep in the top bunk over here," said Kagome. "Inuyasha and I will share the bottom one. Shippo can either sleep on the fourth bunk or with Sango."

"What about with you, Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"There will not be enough room," said Kagome. "Inuyasha and I will take up the whole bunk. Besides we need Inuyasha to protect us from Miroku's wandering hands."

"That is just not fair," said Shippo. "Why do I get punished for that letch."

"I resent your implications," said Miroku.

"What implications?" asked Inuyasha. "I thought we clearly stated we don't trust your wandering hands."

Miroku huffed and walked over to his bunk. He didn't like the idea of being so far from the group.

Kagome and Inuyasha went on alert. They heard two people in the gang way arguing over whether or not they passengers were the group they sought or another decoy like the last time. Kagome signaled for Miroku to come to where they were.

Miroku moved towards the group. He caught parts of the conversation in the hall. He heard them mention his wind tunnel and how they would check tonight to confirm the group.

"They seek my wind tunnel," whispered Miroku.

"Yes," answered Kagome softly. "Your wind tunnel is the only object the Regent can not repeat. If they finger you to be the real one we will not make it off this ship."

"How can we fake it?" asked Sango quietly.

"We don't," said Kagome. "We make sure they never have the chance to look."

"How?" asked Shippo.

"The ship's protections," said Kagome. "It has been a long time since I played with them, but father made sure I knew how to work all of them."

"What are you planning, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "You have a very devilish look in your eyes."

Kagome smiled and laughed softly. "They won't know what happened," she said.

For the next few days of the voyage, the French spies kept misplacing things or getting locked in rooms. The crew was very tired of their problems and the simple fact they were French.

When the ship docked at Aveiro, Kagome had locked the French spies in a little room at the vow of the ship. She wanted to make sure they wouldn't be able to report anything until after Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and she had left.

"Captain, it was a pleasure sailing with you," said Kagome.

"The pleasure was mine," said Sloan.

"You may want to check the little room in the bow after we have gone," said Kagome. "It might have locked with someone inside."

Sloan raised and eyebrow and nodded slowly. He tried not to smile and the group left. He just hoped they knew what they were doing.


	12. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 14: Aveiro's Problem Solved.

Inuyasha swiftly headed for the town center. He wanted to get away from the ship as quickly as possible. He hated seeing Kagome so tired from all the power she used.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo bought supplies as they followed Inuyasha. They wanted to have something for the few days it would take to the next town or village. They also wanted to get a feel for the town and the direction the demon was in.

Miroku followed behind the girls carrying Kirara. He was admiring Sango, but stopped short of groping her because of Kirara being in his arms. He wished the fire cat would wake up and walk.

"Kagome, what are we going to do about the French spies?" asked Sango. "They are going to tell about being unable to verify whether or not we were a fake group."

"I know," said Kagome. "I just want to get moving. The first time we kill a demon they will know we are the right group."

"How long before we run into the demon that is here?" asked Miroku.

"Soon," said Kagome. "Can you not sense it?"

"Yes, I can," said Miroku. "It is north and east of the town."

"I know it is there," said Sango. "I also sense a second pocket of demon energy. What's going on?"

"Children," said Kagome.

They caught up to Inuyasha who was talking to the mayor of the village.

"The demon lives northeast of town," said the mayor. "We do not venture anywhere near it. Three weeks ago we thought it had been killed. When a small party went to look, they found a nest had been built. We are trying to arrange for our people to flee this place only no one town seems willing to take so many."

"What kind of demon is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"We think it is a centipede demon," said the mayor. "We just can't confirm for sure."

Inuyasha looked at the group. They all nodded their willingness to destroy the demons.

"If you can give us and exact description of the nest and home of this demon, we will destroy it for you," said Inuyasha. "Our orders are to destroy as many demons as possible before joining the troops."

The mayor drew a map and marled where the demon was located as well as the nest. He hoped they would be able to destroy the demon so his people would not have to flee.

Inuyasha looked over the map and handed it to Kagome. He wondered where to attack first.

Kagome looked at the map and said, "I think we should take the nest out first. Who knows when they are going to hatch."

"What about the mother when she comes to protect her children?" asked Miroku.

"We kill her as well," said Sango. "If we attack the mother first, there is the possibility of all the eggs hatching and attacking us from behind."

"Shall we get started?' asked Inuyasha. "I do not like how close to town the nest is. It is almost as if she choose a place that would send the babies straight at the town."

"As far as the mother is concerned." said Kagome. "The town is a banquet of food for her children."

They changed into their armor and headed for the nest. Inuyasha was in the lead with Kagome right behind him. Sango was flying on Kirara with Shippo as lookout. Miroku was behind Kagome. They stopped near the nest.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and slowly approached the nest. Kagome notched and arrow and slowly followed Inuyasha. She did not want to leave Inuyasha vulnerable to an attack from behind.

Miroku signaled Sango to watch their back as they entered the nest. He followed slowly into the nest.

Inuyasha slowly approached the eggs. He could sense them and did not like the way they pulsed.

"They are almost ready to hatch," said Kagome. "We need to dispatch them quickly."

"Sense any movement?" asked Miroku.

"No, just an overwhelming sense of soon being free," said Kagome. "We must hurry. Mom will soon be here to take the children hunting."

"Wind Scar," said Inuyasha.

The eggs were destroyed in one sweep of the sword. The destruction was complete. They turned to leave when they heard an agonizing scream. They ran out to meet the mother centipede. They watched Sango throw her Hiraikotsu and slice through part of the centipede.

Miroku threw some sutras to help weaken the demoness. He wondered how he knew to write them and why they worked. Miroku swung his staff and split parts off the demoness.

Kagome fired several arrow into the demoness before jumping out of the way. She knew they had to finish quickly because she was too tired to fully fight after all her tricks on board the ship.

"Kagome, move," shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome was hit in midair by the body of the centipede demoness. She was knocked into a tree and trapped beneath it as it toppled over. She would be unable to help them any more.

Inuyasha saw Kagome fall and turned back to the centipede. He attacked her until nothing was left. He muttered the whole time about harming his mate and the consequences.

Sango and Kirara landed near Kagome. She wanted to make sure Kagome was alive. She knelt down and heard Kagome breathing.

Shippo scrambled under the branches to check how badly Kagome was hurt. He told Sango, "she has a couple of cuts that are bleeding badly. I need something to stop the bleeding."

Sango handed Shippo some towels. "We need to get this tree off her so we can see if anything is broken," she said.

"How?" asked Shippo. "Miroku and Inuyasha are busy fighting the centipede. I do not have the magic to move it and I doubt you and Kirara have the strength even if you combined everything you have to move it."

"See how she is pinned," said Sango. "We may be able to cut away some of the branches to lighten the load."

"I will mark the branches that can be cut," said Shippo. "After I take care of the bleeding. We don't want Kagome to bleed to death while trying to save her life."

"That's fine," said Sango. "The boys ate still fighting so we have time."

Shippo quickly made bandages and applied pressure to the wounds. He made sure the bleeding slowed before marking branches. He would recheck Kagome's wounds and return to marking branches.

Sango slowly cut branches away from the tree. She watched as Kagome emerged from the branches. She could see several cuts and scrapes.

"How many more branches, Shippo?" asked Sango.

"Maybe four more," said Shippo. "Then we can see if we can move it."

"We will try," said Sango.

"Wind Scar," shouted Inuyasha. The centipede disintegrated before their eyes.

Sango and Shippo were trying to move the tree off of Kagome. They were having some trouble when Miroku joined them.

"How is she?" asked Miroku.

"We do not know if she has any broken bones," said Sango. "She is alive and we have been able to treat some of her cuts. We need to get this tree off her to check all the damage."

"We will try again," said Miroku. "Shippo make sure we do not hurt Kagome when we move the tree."

Sango and Miroku lifted the tree while Kirara pushed to move it off Kagome.

'Stop," yelled Shippo. "One of the tree branches is in he arm. We are going to have to cut it before moving the tree anymore."

Inuyasha joined the group after making sure the centipede was dead. He was worried about Kagome. He hoped and prayed she wasn't dead.

"Inuyasha, we need to get this tree off of Kagome," said Sango. "She is alive, but injured. Shippo has been able to stop most of the bleeding. We need help though."

"Shippo, how is the tree sitting on over Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Except for one branch, it is completely over her without crushing her," said Shippo. "I was able to cut the branch free from the tree and we can try again."

Inuyasha grabbed one end and lifted it clear of Kagome. Miroku and Sango were able to shift the other end. When they were done, Kagome was free. Inuyasha knelt by Kagome's side.

"Kagome." whispered Inuyasha. "You have to wake up."

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome. "I am so tired."

"We are going to help you heal," said Inuyasha. "It may hurt, but we have to remove a tree branch from you arm. I will be careful.'

"Just do it," said Kagome. "I want to rest safe."

"You will," said Inuyasha as Kagome passed out.

Inuyasha quickly pulled the branch out of Kagome's arm. He watched as Shippo quickly applied pressure to slow the bleeding. He wanted to prevent Kagome from being hurt and he had failed.

Miroku place his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He could feel the tension coming off Inuyasha.

"Kagome is strong," said Miroku. "She will recover from this and be stronger."

"It is my fault," said Inuyasha. "I wasn't able to warn her early enough or near enough to her to stop her from being injured."

"Inuyasha, none of us expected to be hurt so soon after we started," said Miroku. "Kagome did try to move, but the centipede was faster than we expected. She will be fine and tormenting people soon."

"I was unable to protect my wife, Miroku," said Inuyasha. "How can I live with that."

"Inuyasha," said Sango. "None of us were able to protect Kagome. She has always tried to do more than she is capable of."

"I know, but I was still unable to protect her,' said Inuyasha.

"Think again," said Sango. "She was able to move enough out the way because on your warning. Without it she would have been crushed. Besides she was shooting an arrow to protect you."

"What?" shouted Inuyasha.

"She was shooting an arrow at the centipede when you warned her," said Sango. "Her arrow prevented the centipede from wrapping around you. You just need to relax."

"Kagome has stopped bleeding," said Shippo. "Most of the cuts look like scratches now. I do need some help bandaging her arm. She keeps moving when I try to wrap it."

"I'm coming, Shippo," said Sango. "I just had to tell Inuyasha a few facts."

"You mean like how his warning prevented Kagome from being crushed," said Shippo.

"Yes." said Sango. "Inuyasha is beating himself up over not protecting Kagome. Part of the problem is based on the simple fact Kagome was tired and should have stayed out of the nest area as a rear guard."

"So she will recover with rest," said Shippo. "You promise. I like Kagome and don't want her to die."

"Kagome will be fine. She just needs some rest," said Sango. "She is much stronger than she looks."

"I just have one question," said Shippo. "If the centipede we killed was the mommy who was the daddy of those eggs?"

"I don't know," said Sango. "Inuyasha, Miroku, keep a look out."

"Why?" asked Miroku.

'If the centipede we killed was the mother, who's the father?" asked Sango. "We may have another fight demon on our hands soon."

"Damn," said Inuyasha. "We need to get out of here soon."

"How soon can we move Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"As soon as she is bandaged up," said Sango. "I just don't know how long that will be."

"Don't take too long," said Inuyasha. "i don't want a fight where you three will be a target.'

"I'll hurry," said Sango.

Sango and Shippo swiftly bandaged Kagome's arm. They felt as if they were racing a clock to and unknown finish. Sango and Shippo finished and carefully placed Kagome on Kirara's back. As they finished they heard a deep rumbling sound.

"Here comes daddy," shouted Miroku.

"Get in the air with Kagome," shouted Inuyasha.

"Kirara," said Sango. She flung her Hiraikotsu and sliced the incoming demon in half. Sango jumped behind Kagome and had Kirara take off. Shippo held onto Kagome hoping he wasn't hurting her.

Inuyasha sliced he head off the demon and down the back. He wanted revenge for Kagome being hurt. He killed it quickly and felt a little satisfaction.

"How is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha when he was done.

"She seems to be fine," said Sango. "I'll let you decide if she is or not."

Sango landed and slowly climbed off Kirara. She slowly pulled Kagome off and laid her down. She wanted Inuyasha to see that Kagome was fine.

Inuyasha knelt by Kagome and moved her hair off her forehead. He felt her nuzzle into his hand. "Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha beside her. She smiled, then winced when she tried to move her injured arm.

"I see you are awake," said Inuyasha. "I have been worried sick."

Kagome smiled ruefully and said, "I feel as if a tree landed on me."

"One did," said Inuyasha. "I don't know if you broke it or the demoness, but a tree did fall on you."

"How long have I been out?" asked Kagome.

"You missed the centipede mom's destruction as well as the father's," said Miroku. "I say fifteen to twenty minutes for definite, maybe more."

"How did you get the tree off me?" asked Kagome.

"Shippo and I were able to remove some of the nonsupporting branches. With Kirara's help we were able to shift the tree enough to bandage most of your wounds," said Sango. "Inuyasha was the one who helped us completely remove the tree. He was incredible to watch. Such strength."

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome softly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said, "you are my wife and my mate. I couldn't live without you."

"You won't have to," said Kagome. "I will never leave you."

"Do not make a promise you might not be able to keep," said Inuyasha.

"Even if my body dies," said Kagome. "I will always be with you. You are the other half of me. I will love you beyond eternity."

"I love you beyond forever," said Inuyasha.

Kagome wanted to sleep, but knew it was to dangerous in the forest. "I'm tired," she said. "Where are we going to spend the night?"

"We have two choices," said Miroku. "We go forward and hope to find something before nightfall or we go back to Aveiro and see if they have a place to spare."

"I say we go back," said Sango. "The town needs to know the demons are gone and wee need a place for Kagome to heal."

"I agree," said Inuyasha. "The town sounds like the best place to go."

"Then the town it is," said Miroku.

The group returned to town to find the men waiting at the town edge for a possible attack. They were surprised to find the group of strangers walking back to town with only one injured. The mayor stepped forward and said, "We heard fighting. What happened?"

"We killed the demoness, her offspring, and mate," said Inuyasha. "We need a place to rest and tend our wounded."

"The demons are gone?" asked the mayor.

"The centipede demon? Yes," said Miroku. "We were able to destroy them."

"They were the only demons near us," said the mayor. "Two or three kilometers beyond them is a spider demon of some kind. We have never had any problems with it."

"A spider demon?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, a spider demon," said the mayor. "It weaves cloth in exchange for food. We have been able to keep our bargain with it, but the centipedes always tried to take one of us on the journey."

Inuyasha was starting to become impatient. He needed a place to tend Kagome's wounds and did not want to spend time talking. His grip tighten on Kagome and she whimpered.

The mayor glance at Inuyasha and saw he was carrying the dark haired lady. He realized she was hurt.

"Please follow me," said the mayor. "You can stay in the center of town."

"We need a place close by," said Inuyasha. "Kagome is injured badly and will not be able to be moved much more."

"Well there is a house over here on the edge of town nobody uses anymore," said the mayor. "Everyone has been afraid of the demons coming in the night and taking people in their sleep.'

"It will do," said Inuyasha. "We really need to take care of her injuries before infection sets in and kills her."

"Of course," said the mayor. "Here you go."

The group entered the house and were surprised by all the items left behind. They quickly found a place to lay Kagome down. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and signaled him to get rid of the mayor.

"Is there a place we could by supplies?" asked Miroku. "I did not see an apothecary shop anywhere when we came through town. We will need medical supplies."

"I'll take you there," said the mayor. "Will you need a doctor?"

"No," said Miroku. "He might not look it, but Inuyasha is a doctor. We just didn't expect so much trouble when we came to join the army. We were told there would be a regiment waiting for us only to be attacked by demons."

"A regiment," squeaked the mayor. "You mean English troops here."

"That is what we were told by the War Department," said Miroku. "I think they told us the wrong place."

"Let's get you to the apothecary," said the mayor. "I just hope you know what you need."

"Of course I do," said Miroku.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku and the mayor left. He was quite surprised at suddenly being a doctor.

"What do you sense, Sango?" asked Inuyasha.

"The mayor is playing both sides," said Sango. "Unfortunately the town doesn't know."

"True," said Inuyasha. "The men that greeted us will spread the fact the demons are dead. The problem is the demons will want revenge on the mayor for letting their agents get killed."

"You missed the fact the mayor is a demon," whispered Kagome. "He was going to take us to his house and lock us up for the demon lord he serves."

"Let me guess, Naraku," said Inuyasha.

"No, Ryuukotsusei," said Kagome.

"Which means we need to move on," said Inuyasha.

"No," said Sango. "We need to destroy the demon."

"How?" asked Inuyasha. "If we attack the mayor, the men will attack us."

"The men are the key," said Kagome. "We need to get them in here without the mayor.'

"I think I know how," said Sango. She went to the door and asked several of the men to come in and help move some of th furniture so they could create a bed for Kagome.

Kagome started talking as if fevered, so the men could hear. She kept saying things like, 'What do you mean he mayor has sent his tribute early', 'How can th mayor now about the nest.', 'He's a demon like you and he chose the nest sight.'

The men heard Kagome's mumbling and realized the mayor had been acting. They left after arranging the room the way they were asked. They told everyone else about what they had heard. The talk quickly spread to the women who knew the mayor had changed drastically over the last few months.

When Miroku and the mayor returned with all the supplies, the men were ready for him. Miroku walked in with the supplies and heard the mayor being attacked. He turned to help when Inuyasha placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"The mayor is a demon," said Kagome from the couch.

"The men are taking justice into there own hands for all the loves lost because of him," said Inuyasha. "We have helped them by destroying the centipede demons. We will stand by ready to help if they need it."

"Why would he allow what happened to happen?" asked Miroku.

"Napoleon and Naraku promised all demons who helped them would get their own territory," said Shippo. "Imagine not having to flee an area because you are a weaker demon. They all want their own territory to pass on. The problem is humans and good demons stand in the way."

"Is territory so important?" asked Miroku.

"Is having a place to call you own important?" countered Shippo.

"Yes," said Miroku. "They are fighting over home."

"They are fighting for their own home," said Shippo. "The mayor probably calls the town his territory. The centipedes had what was between the town and the spider demon the town trades with."

"I wonder what the mayor is?" asked Miroku.

"We will find out soon enough," said Inuyasha. "His human form can not take much more."

They heard a roar and then a tearing sound. They watched as the mayor transformed into a weasel demon.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. He saw the look of amusement on Miroku's face. Inuyasha smirked and said, "You want to take this one."

"Ha, ha. Very funny," said Miroku.

"I'm serious," said Inuyasha. "If the weasel gets away Naraku will know exactly where we landed."

Miroku sighed and stepped outside. He raised his staff and struck the weasel dead. He turned around and went back inside.

"That was a waste of time," said Miroku.

"If you say so," answered Inuyasha. "I was trying to get you to use your sutras."

"I forgot about them," said Miroku. "I sometimes forget I have the power now for sutras. I keep using them and not really using them."

"We know," said Sango. "You use one and then turn around and attack with your staff. So far I am glad we haven't had to use your wind tunnel."

"So am I," said Miroku. "That will change soon enough."

"Hopefully not too soon," said Kagome. "I fear the more you use it the shorter your life will become."

"That is my fear as well," said Miroku.

They heard a knock on the door. One of the men from the town stood there. He looked at the group and said, "I'm Raoul. I was asked to find out why you are here and what you want for killing the demons."

"We were sent by the Regent to hunt down demons which are terrorizing the army and it's supply routes. The ship we were on left us here," said Inuyasha.

"So you are part of the English army," said Raoul.

"We are demon exterminators assigned to help the army, but we are not part of the army," said Inuyasha.

"What do you want for slaying th demons?" asked Raoul.

"We only need medical supplies and food for our journey," said Inuyasha. "Once our wounded is well enough we will be leaving."

"I will tell the others," said Raoul.

The next say Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara prepared to leave. They were met at the door by Raoul. "I have brought you food and medicine for the journey," he said. "We are grateful for all you have done. We know the English troops are trying to free everyone from Napoleon, but it is hard to accept."

"We understand," said Kagome. "We were sent to hunt down demons. We do not represent the army or the navy."

"You are not going to harm, Alvera?" asked Raoul. "She weaves the cloth our town is famous for."

'We are not to here to harm the demons who live and work with the towns," said Inuyasha. "We are after the ones sent by Napoleon, Naraku, and Ryuukotsusei."

"If you take the road to Leiria, you will run into a demon sent by Naraku," said Raoul. "He is a minor spider demon, but it hunts young women."

"Leiria?" asked Inuyasha. "Is that on the same road as the town of Braga?"

"Yes," said Raoul. "You will run into Leiria about nineteen or twenty kilometers before you hit Braga."

"Well we are suppose to check in with the army at Braga," said Inuyasha. "I see no reason not to stop at Leiria."

"Do you know anything else?" asked Kagome. "The information we have is slightly out of date."

"Well, let's see," said Raoul. "A month ago is when the second centipede arrived. No one knew it was there until two weeks ago when Alvera told us. The spider moved in a little over three weeks ago. The Thunder Brothers rule the territory north and east of Braga and all the land around the town of Bragnaca."

"They have a lot of territory," said Kagome.

"Yes, they do," said Raoul. "They took out a wolf tribe as well as a fox clan. They seem to thirst for more territory than anyone else."

"Thank you for your help," said Kagome. "We will be leaving now. Enjoy your freedom from the centipedes."

"Good bye," said Raoul with a wave.

The group left Aveiro and hoped the town would not fall victim to another group of demons. Especially Naraku's demons.


	13. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 15: The Road to Leiria

Shippo kept skipping ahead of the group then falling behind. He was nervous about seeing the damage the Thunder Brothers had done o his family's territory. He would shake himself and remember it was not his family territory until after the Thunder Brothers were destroyed. He knew after their destruction he could reclaim his family heritage.

"Shippo," said Kagome. "You will need to keep up with us if you are going to be our guide."

"Sorry, Kagome," said Shippo. "I've just been thinking about what Raoul said. It took me three weeks to get to the coast and another two days to get to England. I just wonder what else I don't know about."

"You knew about the centipede," said Kagome. "You just didn't know it took a mate."

"Yes," said Shippo, "But I do not know anything about the spider demon."

"We will have to look into finding out information about the spider demon," said Kagome. "What do you know about the road we are traveling?"

"There were three small villages scattered along the road to Leiria," said Shippo. "each of them is a hub of a large farming and ranching community. Two of the three accept demons with no problem. The third has some kind of fear about demons and will not let them stay in the village."

"Which will we arrive at first?" asked Inuyasha.

"If things haven't changed, the village with the fear of demons," said Shippo. "When we traveled to Aveiro, my father always made sure we camped at the hot spring on the north side of the village. We always passed through than camped or camped than passed through."

"A hot spring?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, a hot spring," said Shippo. "I don't know if it is natural or man made, bu tit's there. The village was always a days travel from Aveiro, but we always had a cart with us."

"So who knows how many days on foot it might be," said Inuyasha. "We could be two days away. Great."

"Actually I think it is less," said Shippo. "We always traveled with a cart and trade goods. The cart had one sped which we traveled at. My father on the other hand would make this same trip from Bragnaca to Aveiro in seven days."

"We will see," said Inuyasha.

The group was walking and watching the horizon when they saw smoke coming from ahead of them. They wondered about the billowing black clouds. They looked at Shippo to confirm their thoughts.

"Is the village on fire?" asked Shippo. "We should see it anytime now."

Inuyasha started running towards the village. Miroku was right behind him. Kagome picked up Shippo and started to follow the guys. Sango and Kirara took to the air.

Kagome topped a rise and a band of demons attacking the village. She wondered how the band could be in their path and who had ordered it when she saw a white baboon. She quickly put Shippo down and fired an arrow at the baboon. She watched as it disintegrated.

Shippo looked around at the destruction and started using his fox magic to keep the demons away from Kagome. He would try his best to protect her.

"Shippo, we need to move," said Kagome.

"How can we when the demons are starting to surround us?" asked Shippo. "We will be in big trouble soon."

Kagome fired several arrows to try and clear a path. She heard Inuyasha yell 'Wind Scar' and hoped he was able to hurry up. She did not have enough arrows to take them all out. Kagome started to attack with her claws. Each strike glowed with her purifying miko powers. She was tiring and knew the demons would swam around her again.

Shippo was able to break free of the demons. He ran towards Inuyasha. He needed to tell him Kagome was in trouble.

"Inuyasha," shouted Shippo. "Inuyasha."

"What?" snapped Inuyasha.

"Kagome is in trouble," said Shippo. "The demons seem to be swarming her. She is almost out of arrows and has been fighting with her claws. She is starting to fatigue and I can not help her as much."

"Go," said Miroku. "Kagome needs you. I'll take care of these demons."

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome. He could see her fighting and how slow her movements seemed. He jumped and shouted, "Iron reverse soul stealer." All the demons in his path were destroyed.

Kagome collapsed on the ground too tired to fight anymore. She watched as Inuyasha took a stance over her. She knew he would not let her get hurt.

Shippo came to Kagome's side. He knew she would need him to protect her while Inuyasha fought.

"Shippo, guard Kagome," said Inuyasha before he started attacking demons with his claws and Tetsusaiga.

Shippo used his fox magic to harm or distract the demons coming after Kagome. He watched as a very powerful demon broke through his spell. He was ready to die to defend Kagome when he heard "Hiraikotsu." He watched as Sango's weapon sliced through the demon and passed by him and Kagome.

Kirara landed to let Sango and Miroku off her back. She then started attacking demons.

Sango took up position and started to protect Kagome for Shippo. "Why are they so interested in Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I think it has something to do with the white baboon Kagome shot," said Shippo. "She saw it and shot it first, then the demons started to swarm us."

"Naraku," said Sango.

Miroku and Inuyasha fought on. They knew this was going to be tough.

'We need to finish this off soon," said Miroku.

"How?" asked Inuyasha. "They keep circling us. Every time I use my Wind Scar the circle seems to tighten.'

"I can't use my wind tunnel to get them because of how they circle," said Miroku. "If I try I might end up sucking in one of you."

"We need to move Kagome," said Sango. "If we can move her, the circling will stop as they regroup for the attack."

"Sounds like a plan," said Inuyasha. "Sango have Kirara take you, Shippo, and Miroku to one of the houses. I will grab Kagome and move her."

"What are you thinking?" asked Sango. "They will swarm you the minute we leave."

"No, they won't." said Inuyasha. "We will all leave at the same time. I just hope you move faster than the demons."

"Why?" asked Sango.

"I want Miroku to use his wind tunnel," said Inuyasha. "Hopefully the demons will try to follow me and Kagome. I will lead them to you."

"We better hurry," said Miroku. "Every demon we kill makes the circle smaller and more dangerous for us."

"Let's go," said Inuyasha.

Kirara stopped fighting long enough to allow Sango, Shippo, and Miroku to climb aboard. She took off after Inuyasha lifted Kagome into his arms and jumped out of the circle.

The demons did not expect the sudden change of their prey. They circled a few more times before they stopped and went after Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kirara landed near one of the houses. Miroku slid off her back and stood bracing himself for the wind tunnel. "Stay behind me," he said.

Sango and Shippo stayed behind Miroku and watched for the demons. They hoped Inuyasha would arrived soon with Kagome. Inuyasha landed behind Miroku and said, "Their coming."

Miroku removed the beads from his right hand and aimed at the incoming demons. "Wind Tunnel," he said. He braces against the strong in rush of demons and air. When he saw all the demons were gone, he covered the wind tunnel again. Miroku leaned forward and panted a bit.

"You okay, Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just a little bit tired from using the wind tunnel," said Miroku. "You know how much energy it takes."

"Just rest a bit while I check over Kagome," said Inuyasha.

Miroku smiled and sat down. He knew Inuyasha would take his time with Kagome. He could tell Inuyasha had fallen hard.

Inuyasha slowly laid Kagome on the ground. He used his bag to rest her head on. He slowly checked for broken bones and cuts.

Sango brought Inuyasha some water to clean Kagome up. She was worried abut why the demons kept going after Kagome.

"Sango, do we have any smelling salts or something to wake her up?" asked Inuyasha.

"I will have to look," said Sango. "Here is the cleaning solution for her cuts."

"Thanks." said Inuyasha absently as he looked at Kagome.

Inuyasha cleaned the cuts then sat brushing her hair away from her face. He was worried about all the demons attacking her like that.

"Come on, Kagome," said Inuyasha. "You have to wake up. I need you to wake up."

Kagome eyes fluttered as if she was trying to wake up. Inuyasha watched her eyes and leaned forward. He gently kissed her eyelids then brushed a light kiss across her lips.

"Kagome," he whispered. "I need you to wake up. I can not live without you."

Kagome opened her eyes and moaned. She stared into Inuyasha's eyes. She closed her eyes and slowly said, "My head is killing me."

Sango handed Inuyasha a headache draft. She figured Kagome would need it. She was glad to see Kagome awake.

"Here, drink this slowly," said Inuyasha as he helped Kagome to sit up.

"Thank you," said Kagome. "I really hate feeling this tired."

"Did you really see a white baboon?" asked Miroku.

"It was a demon puppet of Naraku," said Kagome. "I destroyed it but was swarmed by all the other demons."

"My only question is what does Naraku want with you?" asked Miroku.

"I think he wants to use me to find the pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "Midoriko said I would know what to do."

"Naraku wants you or he wants to kill you because of what you will be able to do," said Inuyasha.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. She needed to feel his arms around her.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. "What do you sense?" he asked.

"Something close by that feels off," said Kagome. "I do not sense any people and that worries me."

"We will go looking for it after you rest," said Inuyasha. "You will need to recover from this attack."

"You can carry me," said Kagome. "We need to get out of here."

"Are you sure?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes. Can you not sense them?" asked Kagome.

"There are demons coming," said Sango. "We need to take cover away from here."

Sango grabbed Inuyasha's and Kagome's bags. She tossed them onto Kirara's back. She grabbed Shippo and had Kirara head for the trees.

Miroku ran after Sango and quickly disappeared in the forest. He did not like the feel of the demons. He wanted them to miss the group. He hoped and prayed they would miss the group.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran into the forest. He did not want Kagome to be vulnerable to the demons.

"Inuyasha, go right," said Kagome. "There is a cave over there I can sense."

"Sango, Miroku," said Inuyasha. "Kagome senses a cave we can hide in."

Sango and Miroku quickly followed Inuyasha into the cave. They wondered how Kagome had found it. They hoped there were no demons.

When they entered the cave, they saw a protection spell. They wondered what someone would be protecting so far from a town. They stepped further into the cave and wondered how it still stood with all the demon activity.

Kagome stiffened and turned towards the back of the cave. She stared at the wall and hoped she was dreaming. She did not like what was there.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Sango.

"Yes, it is," said Kagome. "It is a piece of the Seal of Ages."

"You are able to detect them," said Inuyasha. "That would explain why he wants you."

"I need to try something," said Kagome. "I just don't know if it will work."

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome. He did not want to let her anywhere near the piece. He was scared for her.

"Inuyasha, I will not be hurt," said Kagome. "I just need to try something."

Inuyasha let Kagome stand. He kissed her before he let her go. He resisted the urge to hold onto her rather than let her touch the Seal.

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand before heading toward the Seal of Ages. She hoped her instincts were telling her true. She touched the protection spell and felt her hand slide through it. She carefully touched the Seal and sent purifying energy though it.

The group heard and scream and turned towards Kagome. They heard a second scream and realized it was coming from the Seal of Ages. They watched in fascination as the Seal of Ages turned to dust and disappeared. They also sensed the demons turn on each other and slaughter themselves for failing Naraku.

Inuyasha went to Kagome and waited for her to finish. He caught her as she collapsed. He gently lifted her into his arms.

"We will rest here," said Inuyasha. "I will not allow Kagome to move without some sleep."

"I agree," said Sango. "I am tired and want to rest."

"This is fine by me," said Miroku. "i really need rest after using my wind Tunnel."

Sango removed the bags from Kirara and let her transform into her smaller self. She spread out a blanket and let Kirara and Shippo curl into each other. Sango smiled and handed a blanket to Miroku.

Inuyasha sat down with Kagome in his arms. He did not want to let her go. He leaned back and adjusted Kagome to lay across his lap. He accepted a blanket from Sango and draped it carefully over Kagome and himself.

The group slept safe in the cave. The demons had killed themselves and Naraku could not sense them or the Seal of Ages. They were safe for now.

The next morning, the group woke and headed for the second village. They hoped they would find someone who had information and where they could get supplies. They didn't want to face a fight, especially since Inuyasha carried a still sleeping Kagome.

They approached the village cautiously. They didn't want to scare the villagers or any healers away.

One of the children saw the group and ran to the village headman. They watched as the village changed from everyday activities to a fighting one, The village headman approached them slowly.

"What do you want here?" asked the headman.

"We have to go to Leiria," said Inuyasha. "We came from Aveiro and passed the last village."

"You lie," said the headman. "Aveiro is over run by centipede demons and the last village has been wiped out by demons searching for something."

"We killed the centipedes outside Aveiro as well as the weasel demon controlling them," said Inuyasha. "As for the demons at the lase village they are dead. We killed them and destroyed what they were looking for."

"What do you want?" asked the headman.

"I feel as if we are listening to Raoul again," said Miroku. "Always the same question and the same skepticism."

"You spoke to Raoul?" asked the headman. "Why him?"

"He was the one the rest of the men sent to speak to us," said Inuyasha.

"So you are the group of hunters Raoul told me about," said the headman. "I'm Tor. Raoul is my cousin."

"I'm Inuyasha," said Inuyasha. This is my wife, Kagome, her cousin, Sango, our Guide, Shippo, and our friend Miroku. All we seek is supplies for our journey and any information you have about the road to Leiria."

"We can give you the information," said Tor. "The supplies you will have to buy."

"We came prepared to buy supplies," said Inuyasha. "What about the information."

"The road between here and Leiria has two dangers," said Tor. "Several of our villagers as well as the next village have seen a white baboon and his demon escorts searching through the woods. We do not know what he seeks, but we know it is best to avoid him. The second danger is the spider demon near Leiria. It moves between the north side and the south side of the village. We do not know why it keeps moving. We think it might have to do with the Thunder Brothers changing or expanding their territory."

"I thought they held the land around Bragnaca," said Inuyasha.

"They land around Bragnaca as well as the province of Cantabera in Spain," said Tor. "They have a large strip of land which covers parts of Portugal and Spain going almost all the way to the Pyrenees."

"That is a lot of territory to cover," said Miroku. "How are we going to find them?"

"Why would you want to find them?" asked Tor.

"We were ordered to kill them," said Inuyasha. "With that much territory it will be hard to track them down."

"According to rumor, their head quarters is in a town called Camarga," said Tor. "I can not confirm it as true, but it is the town most people say when asked."

"We need to buy medicine and food for our journey," said Inuyasha. "We were not able to get any medicine from Aveiro because the weasel demon poisoned most of it."

"Why would he do that?" asked Tor.

"To keep most of the town under his control," said Miroku. "By poisoning the people so they were weak enough not to fight back. This insured his ability to dominate the men as the strongest of the group."

"Did no one realize the change in themselves and the mayor?" asked Tor.

"Many did," said Inuyasha. "They were cautious about taking anything the mayor gave them and watched his actions. The wondered how he changed and why he was acting the way he was."

"So they finally figured him out," said Tor.

"Only after we killed the centipede," said Inuyasha. "He panicked and tried to kill us by poison."

"I was able to detect it," said Miroku. "Kagome was able to confirm what they suspected."

"Such torment and tragedy for a good people," said Tor. "At least they are free now to rebuild."

"Mostly rebuild trust," said Miroku. "The town is safe for now."

"You will need supplies for four days," said Tor. "The next village is two days from here and Leiria is two days beyond that. If the spider demon has moved to the south of the town, you will run into it in three days or so."

"We might want to get more than four days supply," said Inuyasha. "Who knows how much food Leiria will have to sell."

"Do not forget you can hunt for meat," said Tor. "We only ask you eat what you take."

"We never take more than we need," said Miroku. "We do need the medicine more."

"Walking wounded?" asked Tor.

"Yes," said Inuyasha. "Kagome was attacked by demons after having a tree pin her to the ground. Her injuries are slow to heal because of the repeat assaults. We would like some willow bark tea for the pain."

"If you'll come with me," said Tor. "I will take you to a room to rest. My mate will arrange to take you to the apothecary and help with food shopping."

"We would appreciate any place to rest," said Inuyasha. "We have had a tough couple of days."

"I am not surprised," said Tor. "The centipedes were very strong. We did try to kill them to keep our trade route open. The problem was too many of us were hurt."

"You will be able to trade again," said Inuyasha. "Just be careful about your travel."

Tor laughed and showed them the room. He went to inform his mate about the guests. He was not surprised about the centipedes being dead.

Tor returned with his mate and said, "This is Farra, my mate. She will help you with everything. I need to inform the men to stand down."

Farra shot Tor a look that said 'men you can't live with them and you can't live without them.' She smiled and said, "I am glad you were able to kill the centipede, but you shouldn't have taken women into combat."

"They are the demon exterminators," said Miroku. "They dragged us into combat."

"Female demon exterminators," said Farra. "How unique. I did not realize they were the exterminators."

"I am proud of my wife and her cousin," said Inuyasha. "They have been the best fighters and troopers through everything."

"Yet one is hurt," said Farra.

"Kagome was exhausted after protecting the ship we were on coming here," said Inuyasha. "She helped us with the centipede demon only to be knocked into a tree which pinned her through the arm. We were able to treat the wound, but she was slow to heal without medicine."

"I see," said Farra. "Now she is injured again."

"We were attacked by a horde of demons who kept going after Kagome," said Inuyasha. "We were able to destroy them, but she was injured again."

"Well her injuries are healing," said Farra. "We will get her something for the pain."

"Thank you," said Inuyasha.

Farra nodded and left taking Miroku with her. She wanted him to check the medicine to make sure everything was clean. She knew he would check it anyways.

"Thank you for letting us stay," said Miroku. "We will try to be as little of a burden as possible."

"You have a long road ahead," said Farra. "Your path will cross the spider demon who can not decide where he wants to live. The Thunder Brothers who want the most territory and a dragon who likes the Pyrenees. You have a very tough road."

"We know," said Miroku. "We are suppose to have and informant before we hit the Pyrenees, but too much has happened for us to even think about finding him."

"He will probably find you," said Farra. "Here is the apothecary."

They entered a small dark shop. Miroku looked around and was impressed by the variety of plants. He knew the medicines would be good.

"Pan," said Farra. "Our guest need willow bark tea, wound cleaner, poultice powder, and anti-infection powder. They fought the centipedes as well as the demons that have been looking for the thing in the next village."

"I'm surprised they are not dead," said Pan.

"We have two experienced demon exterminators," said Miroku.

"You one of them?" asked Pan.

"No," said Miroku. "The ladies of our group are the exterminators."

"Female exterminators," choked Pan. "Well I'll be. I never thought I would see the day."

"I know it is a shock to everyone," said Miroku.

"So what about you boys?" asked Pan.

"Inuyasha is a full demon who has experience hunting down demons," said Miroku. "I just have the powers of a monk."

"Well, Myoga will be pleased when he catches up to you," said Pan. "Here you go. Just follow directions and don't mis them up."

Miroku accepted the basket full of medicine and turned to Farra. He wanted to know what was going on.

Farra smiled and said, "Myoga and Pan know each other. He just confirmed what we all believed."

"What's that?" asked Miroku.

"Your group is the one meant to take care of demons for the troops," said Farra. "All Myoga has been able to talk about is dealing with Lord InuTaisho's youngest."

"That would be Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"I will warn you now," said Farra. "The spider demon can control people. Several groups of exterminators have died when one was turned against the others. We do not know what human form the demon takes, but it is the from he mostly stays in."

"Thank you," said Miroku. "I will tell the others, but first food."

"Hungry, I take it," said Farra.

"Starving," said Miroku. "We spent the night in a cave and did not have a fire because of fear of being attacked. Most of the food we have needs to be cooked. Part of me hopes we can get some dried meat, fruits, and vegetables so next time we have something to eat."

"We will talk to Pedro and Esteban," said Farra. "They always have a collection of dried foods available. I know Tor will have arranged for fresh."

"We will need both," said Miroku. "Between Inuyasha and Shippo almost all our food is disappearing. They both are bottomless bits."

"What do you expect of growing demons?" asked Farra. "They will need a lot more food than you realize. Inuyasha needs to fill out himself and Shippo is about to reach a growth spurt."

"Great," said Miroku. "I know Kagome needs more food to recover her strength and heal. Now it looks like we will need twice as much food."

"Only for a few days," said Farra. "Inuyasha will return to his normal eating in a few days."

Farra waved to two demons. She signaled them to join her and Miroku. She wanted them to hear Miroku's request.

"Miroku, this is Esteban and Pedro," said Farra. "Esteban, Pedro meet Miroku. He has a question to ask you."

"Farra told me you keep dried meats, fruits, and vegetables," said Miroku. "I was wondering if we could buy some from you for my group."

"You realize fresh is better," said Pedro.

"Yes," said Miroku. "I know fresh is better, but when we can't have a fire, dried is better."

"I see," said Esteban. "Did you have trouble?"

"We were trapped in a cave," said Miroku. "We were afraid to have a fire encase the demons we killed had friends to follow them. We did not have much in dried foods and we were unable to have a very filling breakfast."

"We'll bring a large selection for you to pack," said Pedro. "We'll arrange payment at that time."

"Thank you," said Miroku.

Farra led Miroku back to his friends. When he walked in, Inuyasha was pacing and wondering what was taking so long. Miroku sat down and asked, "Do you have a cup for hot water to brew the tea, Sango?"

"Yes, I do," said Sango. "What took you so long?"

"I had to make arrangements for a food delivery," said Miroku. "How is Kagome?"

"She is in pain," said Sango. "I think resting is helping her though."

"Has she awaken?" asked Miroku.

"Briefly," said Sango. "She took some soup and water then fell back asleep. She keeps wincing in pain which hasn't helped Inuyasha's temper."

"Well the tea will help," said Miroku. "I just don't guarantee the flavor."

"It should wake her up," said Sango. "If for no other reason than to get rid of the flavor."

Sango and Miroku smiled and waited for the tea to finish steeping. They hoped Kagome would be free of pain so she could stop Inuyasha's pacing. They felt he was going to wear a path in the floor from his pacing.

"Inuyasha, relax," said Miroku. "Sleep is a very good healer and Kagome will be well."

"She should have never been hurt," said Inuyasha.

"Will you stop that," said Miroku. "We've already been over this once. It is no one's fault. Kagome was only hurt rather than killed. You have no reason to feel this guilty."

Sango noticed the open eyes of Kagome. She leaned over and grabbed the tea. She helped Kagome sit up and whispered, "Not the best taste, but it will help with the pain."

Kagome smiled and drank the tea. She them made a awful face as the bitterness took over. She almost gagged. She looked at Sango and said, "Water please."

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome awake. He walked over to her and brushed his hand against her cheek. He felt her lean in and nuzzle his hand. Inuyasha carefully gathered Kagome unto his arms. H helped give her water. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I just was run over by a coach and four," said Kagome.

The group laughed and felt relief at Kagome's joke. They were glad she was finally awake.

Kagome was in a little pain, but she was finally ready to continue. She knew there were things she would have to explain and all but the dill ache of her shoulder was gone.

"We need to check your wounds," said Inuyasha. "We were only able to clean them in th cave after you passed out."

"Fine," said Kagome. "Just don't let Miroku too near."

"Miroku will be keeping an eye on the door if he knows what is best for him," said Inuyasha. "If he doesn't, he will learn rather quickly and painfully."

Inuyasha and Sango carefully move Kagome to check all her wounds. They were surprised to see all but the shoulder wound looking like scratches or scrapes rather than cuts. They were happy to see Kagome doing so well.

"Except for your shoulder everything is healing quickly," said Sango. "We will clean and bandaged it so you can rest some more."

Sango quickly cleaned and bandaged Kagome's shoulder while Inuyasha checked on Miroku and some lunch.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "How long are we going to be here?"

"We are here waiting for you to feel up to traveling as well as getting supplies for restock," said Inuyasha. "Miroku has arranged for dried foods. So if we end up in a situation like last night, we will have food to eat."

"Can we leave once we have everything?" asked Kagome.

"If you wish," said Inuyasha. "Though I thought you would wish to rest more."

"I probably do," said Kagome, "but I have this feeling like we need to keep moving."

"You feel it to," said Sango.

"Yes, I feel as if someone is watching us yet I can not see them," said Kagome.

"We will leave as soon as everything is taken of," said Inuyasha.

"Thank you," said Kagome. "I really want to continue on our way."

They left after everything was taken care of. They traveled to Leiria with no more interference. They felt someone watching them every so often, but nothing came of it.


	14. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 16: Spiders and Fleas

Just south of Leiria, the group ran into signs of the spider demon. They wondered how strong it was and how much fighting they would do.

"How much farther, Shippo?" asked Kagome.

"Leiria is just over the next hill," said Shippo. "I think we will run into the spider demon any time now."

"Why do you say that?" asked Miroku.

"Leiria is close and it seems to favor the area around the south edge of town," said Shippo.

Everyone heard a sucking sound then Inuyasha smacked his cheek.

"Hello, Myoga," said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Master Inuyasha it is good to see you again," said Myoga.

"What not enough demon blood around?" asked Inuyasha. "Or are you fleeing trouble again?"

"I do not flee trouble, Master Inuyasha," said Myoga.

"No, you just go to the safest place away from a fight," said Inuyasha.

"So this is Myoga," said Kagome. "How interesting."

"You have heard of me?" asked Myoga.

"My aunt Kaede said you would know about the demons we would be facing," said Kagome. "She also said not to trust you to much."

"Why?" asked Myoga.

"I do not know," said Kagome. "In seeing you I realize why she said it now. You may have knowledge, but you seem shifty."

"Is this the person Aunt Kaede told you about?" asked Sango.

"Yes, he is," said Kagome. "He flees to the safest place in a fight."

"So where he is, is the safest place to be," said Miroku.

"Basically, yes," said Inuyasha. "So tell us about the spider demon and its lair."

"The spider demon has been having trouble with the Thunder Brothers," said Myoga. "every time he sets a lair north of Leiria, the Thunder Brothers come and force him south. His current lair is a cave to the east of the next hill."

"So how dangerous is the spider?" asked Miroku.

"Not very dangerous," said Myoga. "It has been trying to find a piece of the Seal of Ages. But few pieces were scattered around here."

"We already ran into this problem before, Myoga," said Inuyasha. "Tis demon is not the first and will certainly not be the last looking for a piece of the Seal of Ages."

"Has he found any, Myoga?" asked Kagome.

"No, not yet," said Myoga. "There are only twelve pieces and most are protected with spells even though they are hidden."

"Myoga, Naraku has two pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "All he needs is a third and he can start freezing time."

"How close t6o a third piece is he?" asked Myoga.

"Napoleon is looking for a piece in Russia. We do not know if one is there," said Kagome. "Ryuukotsusei is near one, but again we are not sure where. The only piece in Portugal disappeared before anyone could touch or destroy it. We do not know where it went."

"So trouble is coming," said Myoga. "This is truly not good."

"We know," they all shouted at Myoga.

"What are the spider's attacks?" asked Inuyasha.

"He is not very strong," said Myoga. "You have to watch his webs though. He has some kind of control on the webs. Once a control lands on a person he can use that person to destroy the group before he is destroyed or attacked."

"And?" demanded Inuyasha.

"The spider tends to try and lay traps," said Myoga. "A simple attack and retreat will work wonders on him."

"Ideas on how to protect our necks," quizzed Inuyasha.

"You pull the hood up on the armor," said Kagome. "It has two straps and will cover the neck and most of your cheeks."

"Shall we take on a spider before we take rest tonight?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Miroku.

"Just don't expect much of a welcome in Leiria," said Myoga. "They have been dealing with this demon for months without any help. Even if you do destroy him, they may run you out of town."

"We have a place to stay," said Kagome. "They won't even know where it is or that we are there."

"Then I shall wait for you here," said Myoga.

"You can wait where you want," said Inuyasha. "We will make sure the demon comes after you as well."

"Master Inuyasha, how could you say that to me," said Myoga. "I am a loyal servant."

"Only when your life is not in danger," said Inuyasha.

"I am highly insulted," said Myoga.

"You might as well flee, you flea," said Inuyasha. "We have work to do."

The group paused long enough for everyone to change out of their travel clothes and into their armor. Kagome helped Inuyasha with his hood and face mask. Sango told Miroku how to place the hood. Kagome checked over everyone before allowing them to go after the spider demon.

"We are all ready to go," said Kagome. "I even figured a way to protect Shippo."

"Then let's find the spider and get out of here," said Inuyasha. "I really don't like the feel of this place."

"Do you sense it?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," said the group.

"We better get going," said Inuyasha. "We can worry about it later."

"Worry about what?" asked Myoga.

"We'll tell you later if you are still around," answered Inuyasha.

"Are you calling me a coward?" asked Myoga.

"If the shoe fits," said Inuyasha.

"I don't have to stay here and take these insults," said Myoga.

"Go ahead and leave," said Inuyasha. "That way we can call you what ever we want without you hearing."

"How could you treat me so cruelly," cried Myoga. "I am leaving."

They watched Myoga hop away. They started laughing and couldn't stop.

"You were right about him," said Kagome. "Any excuse to run away would and does get used."

"Miroku, do you sense the demon?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I do but I want confirmation," said Miroku.

Sango rolled her eyes and pointed towards a clump of trees to the southeast of the hill they were standing on. "His lair is over there," she said. "There also seems to be a concentration of fading energy around the trees to the west of the lair."

"I wonder why," said Kagome. "Shall we attack the lair, than look into the trees or reverse it and look at the trees first."

"I say the demon first, everything else second," said Inuyasha.

"I agree," said Miroku. "Take care of the strongest demon aura then look into the rest."

"Kill the spider and see what it was doing in the trees," said Sango.

"Then let's go," said Inuyasha. "We have work to do."

Kagome watched the group debate the choices. She really didn't like the idea of hitting the lair first. She thought the trees is where they would find the spider. It seemed to be throwing and illusion of its power.

"I think we need to go into the trees first," said Kagome.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"The longer we stood here the more I feel as if the lair is a trap," said Kagome. "I do not know why, but I feel as if the trees are our best choice."

"What if you are wrong?" asked Miroku.

"What if I am right?" asked Kagome. "Are you willing to risk all of our lives for a trap?"

"Why do you think the lair is a trap?" asked Inuyasha.

"For some strange reason or feeling, I know the trees are the best choice," said Kagome.

"Is this part of the power Midoriko gave you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Possibly," said Kagome. "I only know I need to go into the trees."

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes and realized she was speaking the truth. He closed his eyes and looked back into his own feelings about the aura given off by the lair. He realized Kagome was right because the lair felt too perfect. Inuyasha opened his eyes and said, "We will do the trees first. The lair is too perfect when it comes to the demonic aura."

Sango and Miroku looked puzzled by what Inuyasha had said. They could sense the stronger aura in the lair and wanted to attack it first. They did not understand Kagome's reluctance or how she could insist on attacking the trees first.

"If you insist we will attack what is in the trees first," said Sango. "I just don't understand why you would want to."

Kagome looked into Sango's eyes and said, "The lair having the stronger aura makes no sense. A demon would try to hide its lair especially if it is being hunted and driven by other demons away from its lairs many times before. Why would you allow your lair to advertise where it is located."

"You are right," said Sango. "Hiding the lair would be priority one. You would not want anyone to know where you are. We should attack the trees first."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango headed for the trees. They knew the spider was hiding somewhere in the forest. Miroku frowned at their actions and followed behind with Shippo and Kirara. He was reluctant to follow a choice he did not like.

Just inside the tree line, they ran into a barrier. Sango and Miroku were surprised to see it. They felt as if they spider was toying with them and their senses. They wondered how Kagome knew where to go.

"We need to go in," said Kagome. "I just don't want to break the barrier and alert him."

"I can use the Tetsusaiga and cut through, but it will alert the demon to our presence," said Inuyasha. "We may have to alert the demon if we can not come up with a solution."

Sango approached the barrier and raised her had to touch it. She felt as if her body was beyond her control and under the influence of something else. She realized the call of power from Midoriko. Sango acted on the impulse driving her. She created a small opening in the barrier and held it while Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara stepped through. She passed through the barrier as if it wasn't there.

"How did I do that?" asked Sango.

"It was one of Midoriko's powers," said Kagome. "No demon could erect a barrier and keep her out. She was able to pass through them as if they never existed."

"I will gain many more of her powers," said Sango. "This was nice to use. I am happy to finds out about it. I just wish the rest would come all at once."

"No, it doesn't work that way," said Kagome. "We all will gain knowledge and use of our powers as if we wee training with them."

"That's not fair," said Sango.

"What if you tried something and were not strong enough for it?" asked Kagome. "Are you willing to kill us all or not?"

"So why are some powers coming now and others are not?" asked Miroku.

"What we need are manifesting," said Kagome. "As we use them and gain control then we are becoming stronger and are able to gain more."

"How soon will we gain powers?" asked Miroku.

"As soon as we master what we have been given," said Kagome.

"Heads up," said Inuyasha. "The demon is headed this way."

Kagome notched and arrow and stepped away from the group. She wanted to be ready for the secondary attack. She knew the first attack was for surprise.

The spider appeared from the trees ahead. It rushed Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was able to jump out of the way. They focused on the spider and attacked it.

Kagome saw the flash of the secondary attack. She launched her arrow and watched as the two attacks collided. The flash created almost blinded everyone. Kagome was able to fire a second arrow before the person had a chance to attack again.

The spider demon disappeared. It was an illusion which held form, but no function. The group was shocked by the change.

Kagome went towards the place where she shot her second arrow. She was followed by Inuyasha. She stopped in front of the person the arrow had pinned.

Inuyasha looked at the person Kagome had pinned and realized what had happened. He was surprised to find a mere human had created the change that was going on. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," he said.

"I am only trying to defend Leiria," the human said.

"We were sent to hunt down and kill demons," said Kagome. "Why shouldn't we kill you as one?"

"You can't. I am Marco," said Marco. "I am the protector of Leiria. I use illusions to trap and destroy most demons.

"Let me guess. You are unable to destroy the Thunder Brothers," said Inuyasha.

"They either fight free of the trap or destroy the illusion before getting to the trap," said Marco. "I do not know how to stop them. So far they have left Leiria alone, but other towns and villages have not been so lucky."

"Other villages in the territory," said Kagome. "What have they done?"

Marco closed his eyes and said, "They have taken women and men. Some are returned without their hair while others are returned dead. Mostly the women are the ones killed."

"So why are you trying to kill us?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because you are demons," said Marco as he reached for the arrow only to be thrown back from it. "What are you? How can you create such a barrier?"

"We are hunting demons," said Kagome. "You have wasted our time and energy."

"We should leave him here," said Inuyasha. "The animals can take care of the remains."

"You can't," said Marco. "I have to protect my town from the demons."

"You are not doing a very good job," said Kagome. "The Thunder Brothers have added to their territory since you've been here. They are adding territory that you are not able to defend. Illusions are not the way to go."

"They have added territory because you are not strong enough to defend yours," said Inuyasha. "Worse still you try to attack us because we are demons. Nice."

"I have been able to defeat everyone, but the Thunder Brothers," said Marco. "Most fall for the trap and those that don't were easy to drive off and kill."

"We are not easy to trick, drive off, or kill," said Kagome. "We are here because we were asked to hunt down demons. You are the one we should kill."

"Marco," called a woman. "Marco, where are you?"

"Over here, Luna," shouted Marco.

"Finely," said Luna in exasperation. "Marco, we received word from Tor and Farra that a group of demon hunters were coming to Leiria. They have a two full demons, and a dog hanyou. They are here to hunt down and kill the Thunder Brothers."

"What?" shouted Marco in surprise.

"Tor and Farra sent word about a group of demon exterminators who were sent by the English Regent to hunt down the Thunder Brothers," said Luna. "The Elder sent me to tell you to drop your illusions before they come."

"A little late," said Marco. "They are here and I am paying for it."

Luna broke into the clearing and saw Marco pinned to a tree with two dog demons standing in front of him. She realized they saw through his illusions and made him pay for his mistake. She laughed at the predicament. "The Elder would have told you last night, but you didn't check in," said Luna. "I think you got exactly what you deserved."

Inuyasha and Kagome raised their weapons in salute to the girl. They watched as she stood in front of Marco and laughed at him. They signaled Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to come out.

"So you are the demon exterminators," said Luna. "I am glad you made it safely to the edge of our village."

"As safely as can be expected," said Inuyasha.

"True," said Luna. "Too many demons trying to take territory from people and good demons. Do you know why?"

"Yes, we do," said Kagome. "Napoleon has hired two demon lords. The demon lords have promised any demon which fights for their side all the territory they want."

"So what's the catch?" asked Luna.

"Besides having to defend it from it's proper owners, they have to find pieces of ancient blessed or cursed objects to pay for the territory," said Kagome. "The ones who find pieces of the Seal of Ages will receive the best territory."

"So we have idiots trying to use old magic to gain demon powers," said Luna. "The same idiots are trying to make our homes into the biggest battlefields."

"Everyone knows Napoleon wants to make an empire out of Europe for France," said Kagome. "The demons lords he has on his side want to change the world into their home territory and empire."

"So the world is a toy for demons and ambitious men," said Luna. "How sad."

"It will only be a toy if we allow it," said Inuyasha. "The English troops will be able to stop the French troops, but only if we stop Ryuukotsusei and Naraku. They are too powerful for mere soldiers to kill. The Regent sent experts, but didn't tell us the full story."

"That's easy to understand," said Luna. "The Regent doesn't know what's been going on. He only knows that France is trying to take over the Continent and his favorite Brandy is at stake."

"Too true," said Inuyasha. "If he was really interested in helping the troops he would have asked for exterminators before now."

"He does have exterminators," said Luna. "The problem is they are unable to take out powerful demons. Minor ones are easy, difficult is the powerful ones. The exterminators have not the strength or the full training to deal with the demons."

"What I heard and understood was no expert demon exterminators were allowed to join the army or navy," said Sango. "The only ones who could join were either in training, just out of training, or not very strong."

"Sounds like a case of the blind leading the blind," said Luna. "If you will release Marco, I'll take you to the Elder. He has much to tell you."

Kagome reached up and touched the arrows that held Marco. They disappeared in a flash of pink. Kagome turned to Luna ready to leave Marco behind.

"You rest, Marco," said Luna. "I will send someone with medicine and bandages for you. Now you will have to decide how often you will check in with the Elder from now on."

Luna led the group towards Leiria. She really hoped they would be able to take care of the Thunder Brothers and end their reign of terror. She hated seeing families destroyed because of their homes. Luna wanted the balance restored with the Thunder Brothers punished for all they had done.

The Elder looked up when Luna entered followed by Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They were surprised by the Elder and his tranquil surroundings.


	15. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 18: Demon Exterminators

Kagome was temporarily blinded by the power of the Wind Scar against her shield. She blinked several times trying to focus on the demon part. She wanted to make sure it was destroyed.

Inuyasha appeared suddenly in front of her. He was checking to make sure Kagome and Luna were not harmed by the Wind Scar. When he saw the flash, Inuyasha panicked afraid he had killed Kagome.

"Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, for now," said Kagome. "Has the thing been destroyed?"

"It looks like it has been," said Inuyasha. "What do you mean it was part of Naraku?"

"Many demons have told us about how Naraku has been cutting out parts of his body. Many of those parts have been able to transform into a demon and attack others trying to find something to sustain them," said Luna. "Few have made it this far. The rumors are they fall apart before getting near here."

"So Naraku has been cutting off pieces of himself and letting them go," said Inuyasha.

"I suppose so," said Luna.

"Naraku must be trying to refine himself," said Kagome. "To remove pieces he doesn't need to keep and allowing them to roam and terrorize the countryside."

"He is making enough trouble as it is," said Inuyasha. "Now he is scattering pieces all over the Continent."

"Worse," said Kagome. "He has left them behind because they are too weak to keep. He is making himself stronger by removing the pieces."

"What do you mean stronger?" asked Miroku.

Naraku is made up of different demons. He is pieced together," said Kagome. "Why do you think he has incarnations? He removed pieces of himself to become stronger."

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"Naraku is refining himself by removing weaker parts," said Kagome. "His incarnations are only part of who he is. They are all weaker though."

"Weaker so he can control them if necessary," said Sango.

"No, weaker because he does control them," said Kagome. "Some my look and act as if they are acting on their own, but they are all working as he wants them to."

"You mean they are acting to a plan set by Naraku," said Miroku. "A plan he wants to work out in some way."

"Naraku wants the pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "He has two so far. We were able to destroy one because of the gifts from Midoriko. We need to see what drew the pieces of Naraku here. What is in the cave with the demon exterminators and why they are coming here?"

"The answer is in the cave," said Inuyasha. "We will have to go in and remove the demon exterminators first."

"Let's go in and get them," said Luna. "I really want this day aver with. Too many unexpected surprises."

Inuyasha led the group into the cave. He was very careful to track any strong scent of Naraku. He did not want to find another piece of Naraku loose inside the cave.

Kagome followed Inuyasha. She was worried about what they would find in the cave. Her powers said there is a piece of the Seal of Ages in the cave where the exterminators were being held. Kagome was not sure if she would be ready for another session of destroying the Seal of Ages.

Luna pointed to the left and said, "The branch here leads to a cave which apparently leads to some other place. We haven't been able to figure out why it acts the way it does."

Kagome looked at the cave and stiffened slightly. Sango noticed and watched Kagome carefully.

"We better get the demon exterminators out before we try any other exploration," said Inuyasha. "They must be our primary focus."

Kagome turned her gaze away from the branch and said, "We will need to hurry. Things are going to get very interesting soon if we don't."

"What could possibly happen?" asked Luna.

"Naraku attacking with hordes of demons to try and get a piece of whatever scared object is down that branch," said Sango. "We have been in that situation before."

"Would he really come?" asked Luna.

"Yes," said Kagome, "Especially if he thinks a piece of the Seal of Ages is here."

"You speak of dangerous objects as if they were toys to be picked up and carried around," said Luna.

"To Naraku they are," said Kagome. "He wants power and the Seal of Ages is a way to get it."

"Naraku treats old magic like toys," said Luna in disbelief. "He is very dangerous and his toys are deadly."

"Yes, magic is a toy to Naraku," said Kagome. "Naraku is looking for a quick way to become the most powerful demon. The Seal of Ages is his means to a end. A way to grab power and leave Napoleon as his puppet."

"Why follow Napoleon's lead?" asked Marco.

"Because Napoleon was the only one who knew where several pieces of the Seal of Ages were kept," said Kagome.

"Are you sure?" asked Marco.

"No, but is the best guess I can come up with," said Kagome. "We need to get the demon exterminators out of here now."

"You fear more attacks from Naraku," said Marco.

"I fear more than just attacks by Naraku," said Kagome. "I fear we may be trapped here to die if we don't move more quickly."

"That is just my illusion," said Marco.

"No, it is not," said Luna. "Something is making the cave feel and get smaller."

Inuyasha led the group away from the branch and towards the demon exterminators. He led them into a large cavern. He paused to let the rest of the group catch up.

Luna opened her hands and the whole cavern glowed with the light of the moon. She was able to cast enough light to show every single demon exterminator. She hoped she would be strong enough for the group.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Marco, and Kirara quickly spread out, freeing exterminators. Kagome stood watch over Luna and hoped she would be able to stop whatever was coming after them.

The demon exterminators were surprised by their rescuers. They hadn't expected to run into Sango or Kagome. They wondered what had happened to them and where they were.

"Listen to me carefully," said Sango. "You were trapped here by a part of the demon Naraku. He wants to prevent you from protecting the towns and villages along the marching route of the army. You were tricked into a cave near the town of Leiria."

"Our orders were to destroy the demon near the town of Leiria and open a corridor south to Aveiro," said one. "We planned to sneak our way to Leiria, destroy the demon and leave our strongest behind to defend Leiria while the rest of us opened a path to Aveiro."

"You were unable to defeat the demon. He trapped you in a cave," said Kagome. "You have been slumbering for several days if not months."

They all bowed to Kagome and Sango. "We have failed and need to be punished."

"We will not punish you," said Kagome. "You came up against and enemy who was stronger than you knew."

"Still we failed," answered the leader.

"What is your name?" asked Sango.

"I am David," said David.

"You are David Dunlap and these will be your brothers, Charles, Adam, Warren, Noah, and Michael," said Kagome. "That means you three are Andrew, Seth, and Nicholas Wells."

"Yes, on all accounts," they answered.

"Well split you like this," said Kagome. "The Wells will patrol Aveiro and the first village. The rest of you will split with three of you staying here in Leiria and the other three will spend time patrolling the area with Tor and Farra."

"So what will these patrols mean?" asked Andrew.

"You will be keeping the route clear for the army as well as protecting supplies for the army," said Sango. "You will be protecting the villages and the route will lead to a good word going to the Regent with possible rewards, but only if you follow orders."

"We always follow orders," said Andrew.

"We will know if you have harmed anyone, but the demons that attack the towns and route," said Kagome. "If any harm comes to our allies you will wish you had never been born." A slow dark smiled crossed Kagome's face leading the demon exterminators to promise not to cross her.

Inuyasha had Miroku lead the demon exterminators away from their prison. Marco, Luna, Shippo, Sango and Kirara followed the group out of the cave.

Inuyasha stopped Kagome and said, "You want to see what is in the branch Luna showed us."

"I feel as if we don't go now it will be gone before we find it," said Kagome.

"Is it a piece of the Seal of Ages?" asked Inuyasha.

"I do not know," said Kagome. "I can not know. I sense it is wrapped in a spell of some kind which I am unable to see through."

"Let's go look," said Inuyasha. "Miroku and Sango will get everyone out before we enter the tunnel."

"We better get going than," said Kagome. "I want to get this sense of doom over with,"

Inuyasha smiled cockily and slowly led Kagome to the cave branch. He was not sure it would be a good idea, but he wanted her to be and feel safe with him.


	16. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 18: Plans and Illusions

Kagome stared out into space. She knew the cave would reveal a piece of the Seal of Ages. She was worried about the power Midoriko gave her and how she was able to destroy a piece of the Seal of Ages.

Marco arrived and stared at the strangers. He did not like the way they were able to see through his illusions to the truth. He wondered what they wanted with him. "Father," he called . "You wanted me to come here."

"Yes, I did," said Goshin. "Lady Kagome has a plan which will only work if you help."

"What is the plan?" asked Marco.

"We want to use your illusions to make the demon exterminators in the trap grateful for your help," said Kagome. "This will allow us to ask or order some to stay and help defend the town from assaults by other demons."

"How will you be able to order them to stay?" asked Marco.

"I have paperwork form the Regent and it allows me to change the orders for any demon exterminators," said Kagome. "I prefer to ask first though."

"Will they really stay?" asked Marco.

"If they really want to help they will," said Kagome. "I know most of it will depend on which exterminators are trapped."

"It is a sound plan," said Marco. "Te problem will be the illusions."

"Have you been using full illusions?" asked Goshin.

"No," said Marco. "I have been using glimpses only. The thing about illusions is adding the substance to make the seem more real."

"Not necessary," said Goshin. "If they feel the demon aura is gone or slow dissipation, they will not search for it. Most demon exterminators depend on their own senses."

"Especially when it comes to something which held them prisoner," said Kagome. "As far as they will be concerned being freed and the demons gone will be enough."

"What about the other?" asked Marco.

"They will not question, Sango," said Kagome. "Our family has a very long history and a strong reputation. If we say it has been destroyed, they will believe us."

"No one wants to anger our family," said Sango. "We are deadly when it comes to defending our own."

"What about their sense of duty?" asked Goshin.

"They may have a strong sense of duty, but they will follow orders," said Kagome. "Most want to do their best for their home."

"How is helping us best for their home?" asked Marco.

"By helping you, they free up the land the army will be going through," said Sango. "They will be guarding supply lines and preventing evil demons from harassing the troops or the villages that supply the troops with food."

"Will they understand what is being asked of them?" asked Goshin.

"We will explain it carefully for them and if they still don't understand we will force them to," said Inuyasha. "They will stay and help or they will regret it."

"Inuyasha, violence is not the answer," said Kagome. "We will ask and they will answer."

"You are too nice to these people," said Inuyasha.

"No, I am not," said Kagome. "They are demon exterminators and they will be treated with respect."

"Yes," said Sango. "Most will listen and decide for themselves. We have always been polite to each other."

"Respect has gotten us further than sheer brute force," said Miroku. "Besides the exterminators may wish to stay without being asked."

"We always ask," said Kagome. "It is only nice to do do."

"Can you guarantee some of them will stay?" asked Marco.

"Yes, I can," said Kagome. "I have the ability to change their orders."

"Besides we also can call on them to fulfill an oath," said Sango.

"Only as a last resort," said Kagome. "I really hate invoking the oath."

"I am willing to create the illusion necessary," said Marco. "All I want is some exterminators to stay and help defend the town."

"Shall we take care of the exterminators," said Inuyasha.

Marco smiled and led the group towards the cave. He knew the illusions would exhaust him, but he would gain help to defend Leiria.

Inuyasha followed Kagome. He was worried for her. He wanted to take her far away from the cave and its illusions. Inuyasha reached out and held Kagome's hand. He wanted to feel her calm presence before the plan went into action.

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand. She did not want to enter the cave. She could feel the call of the Seal of Ages. Kagome did not want anyone else to know about her ability with the Seal of Ages.

Goshin entered the cave and slowly dismantled the traps, making it look like a battle had happened. He helped Sango and Miroku to create Hiraikotsu paths. He was happy to make everything easier for the town.

Goshin went outside and told Marco, "They have all the traps taken apart. They made it look like the fought their way to the exterminators."

"That's good," said Marco. "How long before they are ready to start?"

"They wanted to know if you or Luna wants to go in with them," said Goshin. "I think they wish to have a face to go with the town."

"Will Luna be safe?" asked Marco.

"Yes, she will," said Goshin. "They are not willing to risk anyone. She will be safe."

"Is that a good idea?" asked Marco.

"I would say yes and no," said Goshin. "The village will have additional protectors and we will have time to rest. The bad part will be having to deal with all the demon exterminators who will see us as their possible enemy."

"I know I am part demon," said Marco. "So why would they want to hurt us?"

"I caused problems when I was younger," said Goshin. "I do not know if my past will let me and my line live in peace."

"We'll see," said Marco.

"Do you not believe they will protect their own as well as Luna?" asked Goshin. "You seem to believe they will allow Luna into battle and watch her die."

"I know they will protect their own," said Marco. "I just have doubts about them protecting Luna and having exterminators here to help us."

"Any doubts you have will translate to your illusions," said Goshin. "You must put them aside and concentrate on what you need to do."

"I fear Luna will be hurt," said Marco. "I do not want to lose her."

"You will not lose her," said Goshin. "The traps have all been taken down. There is no way she can be harmed except by demon exterminators who attack her."

"They better not," said Marco. "I will not allow them to harm her."

"Marco, Kagome promised to protect Luna," said Goshin. "Luna will not be hurt because of Kagome's strength and power."

"Will Luna be safe?" asked Marco.

"Yes, she will be safe," said Goshin. "I trust this group with my life. You can trust them with Luna's life."

"Let's get this over with," said Marco. "The sooner it is done the happier I will be."

Goshin shook his head and helped Luna up. He wanted to make sure she was with Kagome before he returned to the village. Goshin did not want to distract Marco from his illusions or to interfere in any way.

Luna joined Kagome. She was glad to be able to help in some way. She smiled shyly at Kagome.

"Nervous?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, I am," said Luna. "I am not a fighter."

"Do not worry," said Kagome. "You will not be fighting. We will not risk your life."

"Why not?" asked Luna. "I am here to help."

"If you become injured in any way, we feel Marco would try to kill us," said Kagome. "I feel it would be better if you are left out of the worst."

"I thought all the traps were taken down," said Luna.

"We are not sure, but something feels off," said Kagome. "We are hoping it is nothing dangerous or very serious."

"Do you mean the cave is wrong?" asked Luna.

"No, something in the cave is off," said Kagome. "We think it may have something to deal with one of the demon exterminators. We would rather be safe than sorry."

"Caution to protect everyone," said Luna. "Makes sense to me."

"Inuyasha and Sango insist you stay with me," said Kagome. "We will be the last to enter the cave. I want you to stay right next to me. The only thing I ask is you go where I tell you to go."

"You tell me and I will do what you say," said Luna. "I would like to be able to have a family after this is over."

"Yes, I think all of us want to have a family," said Kagome. "Marco should be starting any time now."

They heard a deep rumbling roar that echoed through their bodies. They could not believe the realistic feeling until Kagome turned and glanced toward Marco.

"Inuyasha, it is real," said Kagome. "Marco hasn't started anything ."

Kagome pushed Luna behind her and against the cave wall. She started firing arrows while making sure Luna stayed behind her.

Luna grabbed Kagome's belt and moved when she needed to. "What about Marco?" she whispered.

"We will try to get him out of harm's way," said Kagome. "It looks as if his illusions have allowed a demon to take up residence in the cave."

"How could this happen?" asked Luna.

"Simply by not checking everything daily," said Kagome. "Many demon exterminators have weapons or armor made from the parts of destroyed demons. They may or may not give off a demon aura."

"If they do?" asked Luna.

"If the armor or weapons give off a demon's aura, no one would be able to sense an actual demon," said Kagome. "The demon would have only increased the existing aura."

"We've thought the aura increased in the last two or three days before you came. Marco wasn't sure what was causing it," said Luna.

"Kagome, get back," shouted Inuyasha. "It's headed for you."

Kagome grabbed Luna and headed towards the trees. She wanted to have some kind of protection before turning to attack. She pushed Luna behind a tree and turned towards the cave.

Luna watched as a giant blob of a demon came out of the cave. She gasped when she realized what it was.

"Kagome, you must watch it's hair," said Luna. "We had to burn the hair it shot at us."

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

"Rejected parts of Naraku," said Luna. "According to some demons in Spain, Naraku has been cutting off body parts he doesn't need. Mostly they are parts of demons that make up his body."

"This is going to interesting," said Kagome. "Inuyasha, this was once part of Naraku."

"How do we stop it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Luna said they used fire against it, but it only retreated," said Kagome. "I'm not sure how to destroy it."

"I will have to use the Wind Scar," said Inuyasha. "Set up a shield around you, Luna, and Marco."

"I will try," said Kagome. "Marco may be to far away."

"Kagome, do it now," shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome raised a shield and hoped she would be able to protect everyone. She watched as the wave of the Wind Scar brushed against the shield. Kagome held the shield and prayed the power of the Wind Scar wouldn't overcome the shield. She held onto Luna and hoped nothing would happen.


	17. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 18: Demon Exterminators

Kagome was temporarily blinded by the power of the Wind Scar against her shield. She blinked several times trying to focus on the demon part. She wanted to make sure it was destroyed.

Inuyasha appeared suddenly in front of her. He was checking to make sure Kagome and Luna were not harmed by the Wind Scar. When he saw the flash, Inuyasha panicked afraid he had killed Kagome.

"Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, for now," said Kagome. "Has the thing been destroyed?"

"It looks like it has been," said Inuyasha. "What do you mean it was part of Naraku?"

"Many demons have told us about how Naraku has been cutting out parts of his body. Many of those parts have been able to transform into a demon and attack others trying to find something to sustain them," said Luna. "Few have made it this far. The rumors are they fall apart before getting near here."

"So Naraku has been cutting off pieces of himself and letting them go," said Inuyasha.

"I suppose so," said Luna.

"Naraku must be trying to refine himself," said Kagome. "To remove pieces he doesn't need to keep and allowing them to roam and terrorize the countryside."

"He is making enough trouble as it is," said Inuyasha. "Now he is scattering pieces all over the Continent."

"Worse," said Kagome. "He has left them behind because they are too weak to keep. He is making himself stronger by removing the pieces."

"What do you mean stronger?" asked Miroku.

Naraku is made up of different demons. He is pieced together," said Kagome. "Why do you think he has incarnations? He removed pieces of himself to become stronger."

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"Naraku is refining himself by removing weaker parts," said Kagome. "His incarnations are only part of who he is. They are all weaker though."

"Weaker so he can control them if necessary," said Sango.

"No, weaker because he does control them," said Kagome. "Some my look and act as if they are acting on their own, but they are all working as he wants them to."

"You mean they are acting to a plan set by Naraku," said Miroku. "A plan he wants to work out in some way."

"Naraku wants the pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "He has two so far. We were able to destroy one because of the gifts from Midoriko. We need to see what drew the pieces of Naraku here. What is in the cave with the demon exterminators and why they are coming here?"

"The answer is in the cave," said Inuyasha. "We will have to go in and remove the demon exterminators first."

"Let's go in and get them," said Luna. "I really want this day aver with. Too many unexpected surprises."

Inuyasha led the group into the cave. He was very careful to track any strong scent of Naraku. He did not want to find another piece of Naraku loose inside the cave.

Kagome followed Inuyasha. She was worried about what they would find in the cave. Her powers said there is a piece of the Seal of Ages in the cave where the exterminators were being held. Kagome was not sure if she would be ready for another session of destroying the Seal of Ages.

Luna pointed to the left and said, "The branch here leads to a cave which apparently leads to some other place. We haven't been able to figure out why it acts the way it does."

Kagome looked at the cave and stiffened slightly. Sango noticed and watched Kagome carefully.

"We better get the demon exterminators out before we try any other exploration," said Inuyasha. "They must be our primary focus."

Kagome turned her gaze away from the branch and said, "We will need to hurry. Things are going to get very interesting soon if we don't."

"What could possibly happen?" asked Luna.

"Naraku attacking with hordes of demons to try and get a piece of whatever scared object is down that branch," said Sango. "We have been in that situation before."

"Would he really come?" asked Luna.

"Yes," said Kagome, "Especially if he thinks a piece of the Seal of Ages is here."

"You speak of dangerous objects as if they were toys to be picked up and carried around," said Luna.

"To Naraku they are," said Kagome. "He wants power and the Seal of Ages is a way to get it."

"Naraku treats old magic like toys," said Luna in disbelief. "He is very dangerous and his toys are deadly."

"Yes, magic is a toy to Naraku," said Kagome. "Naraku is looking for a quick way to become the most powerful demon. The Seal of Ages is his means to a end. A way to grab power and leave Napoleon as his puppet."

"Why follow Napoleon's lead?" asked Marco.

"Because Napoleon was the only one who knew where several pieces of the Seal of Ages were kept," said Kagome.

"Are you sure?" asked Marco.

"No, but is the best guess I can come up with," said Kagome. "We need to get the demon exterminators out of here now."

"You fear more attacks from Naraku," said Marco.

"I fear more than just attacks by Naraku," said Kagome. "I fear we may be trapped here to die if we don't move more quickly."

"That is just my illusion," said Marco.

"No, it is not," said Luna. "Something is making the cave feel and get smaller."

Inuyasha led the group away from the branch and towards the demon exterminators. He led them into a large cavern. He paused to let the rest of the group catch up.

Luna opened her hands and the whole cavern glowed with the light of the moon. She was able to cast enough light to show every single demon exterminator. She hoped she would be strong enough for the group.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Marco, and Kirara quickly spread out, freeing exterminators. Kagome stood watch over Luna and hoped she would be able to stop whatever was coming after them.

The demon exterminators were surprised by their rescuers. They hadn't expected to run into Sango or Kagome. They wondered what had happened to them and where they were.

"Listen to me carefully," said Sango. "You were trapped here by a part of the demon Naraku. He wants to prevent you from protecting the towns and villages along the marching route of the army. You were tricked into a cave near the town of Leiria."

"Our orders were to destroy the demon near the town of Leiria and open a corridor south to Aveiro," said one. "We planned to sneak our way to Leiria, destroy the demon and leave our strongest behind to defend Leiria while the rest of us opened a path to Aveiro."

"You were unable to defeat the demon. He trapped you in a cave," said Kagome. "You have been slumbering for several days if not months."

They all bowed to Kagome and Sango. "We have failed and need to be punished."

"We will not punish you," said Kagome. "You came up against and enemy who was stronger than you knew."

"Still we failed," answered the leader.

"What is your name?" asked Sango.

"I am David," said David.

"You are David Dunlap and these will be your brothers, Charles, Adam, Warren, Noah, and Michael," said Kagome. "That means you three are Andrew, Seth, and Nicholas Wells."

"Yes, on all accounts," they answered.

"Well split you like this," said Kagome. "The Wells will patrol Aveiro and the first village. The rest of you will split with three of you staying here in Leiria and the other three will spend time patrolling the area with Tor and Farra."

"So what will these patrols mean?" asked Andrew.

"You will be keeping the route clear for the army as well as protecting supplies for the army," said Sango. "You will be protecting the villages and the route will lead to a good word going to the Regent with possible rewards, but only if you follow orders."

"We always follow orders," said Andrew.

"We will know if you have harmed anyone, but the demons that attack the towns and route," said Kagome. "If any harm comes to our allies you will wish you had never been born." A slow dark smiled crossed Kagome's face leading the demon exterminators to promise not to cross her.

Inuyasha had Miroku lead the demon exterminators away from their prison. Marco, Luna, Shippo, Sango and Kirara followed the group out of the cave.

Inuyasha stopped Kagome and said, "You want to see what is in the branch Luna showed us."

"I feel as if we don't go now it will be gone before we find it," said Kagome.

"Is it a piece of the Seal of Ages?" asked Inuyasha.

"I do not know," said Kagome. "I can not know. I sense it is wrapped in a spell of some kind which I am unable to see through."

"Let's go look," said Inuyasha. "Miroku and Sango will get everyone out before we enter the tunnel."

"We better get going than," said Kagome. "I want to get this sense of doom over with,"

Inuyasha smiled cockily and slowly led Kagome to the cave branch. He was not sure it would be a good idea, but he wanted her to be and feel safe with him.


	18. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 20: Pocket Dimensions and Surprises

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walked down the branch of the cave. They felt a tingle go across their skin and wondered what it could be. They cautiously approached the widening of the tunnel. They were in a cavern and in the center was a piece of the Seal of Ages.

Kagome looked around the cave and walked away from the piece.

"What is going on Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Where are you going?"

"The Seal of Ages in the center of the room is a trap," said Kagome. "It looks real, but it is false."

Inuyasha caught up with Kagome and asked, "How did you know?"

"The aura of the Seal of Ages if not present," said Kagome. "I am trying to find where the real one is."

"How long before the illusion knows we are not falling for it?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know," said Kagome. "Just expect trouble to flair quickly. I really want to know what this cavern is for."

"It does seem different from the others we have been in," said Inuyasha. "I wondered about the different feel of it."

"A trap is a trap whether or not we understand it," said Kagome. "I just want the others to be safe before we fully trigger the trap."

"Well they should be out of the entrance by now," said Inuyasha. "There are too many exterminators to avoid and return here without alerting them to trouble. Which would break our promise to Marco and Goshin."

"Sango will be able to control the exterminators," said Kagome. "What I fear is trying to control the power to destroy the Seal of Ages."

"Why do you think I insisted on coming with you," said Inuyasha. "The last time you destroyed a piece of the Seal of Ages you passed put. I am not going to let you do anything without me here."

"Inuyasha, I love you and really don't want to see you hurt," said Kagome.

"I love you as well and don't want to see you hurt," said Inuyasha. "We will just have to protect each other."

"Well then we better start now," said Kagome. "The illusion is about to collapse and trouble is coming."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood back to back and waited for the trap to spring. They hoped the fight wouldn't be long. They had too much to do and not enough time for it.

A demon aura swamped the area. Kagome looked through it and fired several arrows at the false Seal of Ages. The arrow glowed blue and created a clear path for Inuyasha's Backlash Wave. The combined attacks destroyed the fake Seal of Ages and opened the door to the real Seal of Ages. Everything in the path was destroyed including several trapped demons working for Naraku.

"Kagome," yelled Inuyasha as he grabbed her and jumped for the door. "We have to reach the Seal first."

Kagome clung to Inuyasha and hoped they would reach it before Naraku's minions. She felt Inuyasha land and heard a door close. "What was that?" she asked.

"I think the opening closed the minute we landed," said Inuyasha. "Wherever we are the Seal is near."

Kagome looked around and quickly found the Seal of Ages. "Inuyasha," she said. "I'm not sure what is going to happen, but we may need a quick exit."

"The only way to get and exit is to destroy the Seal of Ages," said Inuyasha. "I am ready to get us out of here as quickly as possible."

"Well here goes nothing," said Kagome as she reached for the Seal of Ages.

The Seal of Ages flared a bright purple, then turned black and melted in Kagome's hands. She sent purifying energy through the Seal and it burst into dust and disappeared. The whole tunnel started to rumble and shake.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome as she fainted. He quickly charged down the tunnel and burst through the door to freedom from the trap. He hoped to get out of the cave before it collapsed.

XXX

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara walked to town with Marco, Luna, and the demon exterminators. They wanted to settle everyone before going back for Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango was not happy about being left to settle the exterminators.

"So when do you want us in our defense positions?" asked Andrew.

"As soon as you are recovered and supplied," said Sango. "We dealt with the problems around Aveiro, but they are vulnerable to attack from new demons as well as Naraku. The faster you are in place the happier the towns will be."

"What do you expect of us?" asked David.

"We expect you to help defend the towns from demon attacks and try to keep the supply lines open if possible," said Sango. "The army is in the South with Napoleon's forces in the North. You will hold the path between the two at the Northern most edge of the English army."

"Will we be safe from the English army?" asked Andrew.

"The English army will leave you alone simply because your orders now come from the Regent's representative to the demon exterminators," said Sango. "No one, but the Regent himself can evoke your orders. If anyone tries, they will find themselves tried for treason."

"Nice gift from the Regent," said David.

"Necessary power to allow Kagome and I to do our jobs," said Sango. "We will not hunt down demons when we are vulnerable to attack."

"So what are your orders?" asked Noah.

"To hunt down the Thunder Brothers, Ryuukotsusei, and Naraku," said Sango. "We have the biggest demons to hunt down so the army can take on Napoleon."

"I'm glad we are not you," said Andrew. "They are the worst to destroy."

They all heard a distant rumble. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other. They hoped it was not what they thought it could be.

"Is that coming from the cave?" asked Marco.

"You get to town and warn everyone," said Sango. "Set up some kind of defense. Miroku and I will go and see what is happening. Kirara."

Kirara transformed and Miroku and Sango climbed on. She flew off towards the cave. Shippo greeted them outside the cave entrance.

"I don't know what's happening, but Inuyasha and Kagome have not come out yet," said Shippo. "The rumbling started a few minutes ago. There was a bright flash first."

"Did it look like the last time when Kagome destroyed the Seal of Ages piece?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, it did," said Shippo. "Do you think they will be okay?"

"Inuyasha is with Kagome," said Sango. "He will not allow Kagome to be hurt."

"Do you think she fainted like last time?" asked Shippo.

"Probably," said Miroku. "It takes a lot out of Kagome to destroy the pieces of the Seal of Ages."

"That means two pieces are destroyed and Naraku has two pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Sango. "Eight pieces are left to find and a very determined demon bent on finding them."

"Sango, remember Kaede said there was a piece in the Pyrenees," said Shippo.

"Yes, she did," said Sango. "It is guarded by Ryuukotsusei. So we know where five out of twelve pieces are."

"Does the cave look like it is collapsing in on itself?" asked Miroku.

"Please tell me Inuyasha and Kagome are coming out," said Sango. "I do not want to lose any more family."

A cloud of dust spilled from the entrance and covered Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. They were trying to clear their eyes and keep watch when they felt a second low rumble. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara braced for the tremor. Miroku turned and fell over just as the ground shook. They were stunned to see the forest behind the cave sink.

"Do you think Kagome was under that?" asked Shippo.

"Inuyasha would move too fast for that to catch them," said Miroku. "I know he would never be slow when it comes to his or anyone else's safety."

"Where are they?" asked Sango. "I would feel better if I could see them."

"They will be out soon," said Miroku.

"Shall we watch near the entrance or move back a few feet?" asked Shippo.

Sango nodded and moved back a few feet. Her eyes were fixed to the entrance. She hoped to see Kagome and Inuyasha emerge at any time.

A second plume of dust bellowed out of the cave followed by a dirty streak of silver. When the dust settled, a very dirty Inuyasha stood there holding Kagome. He was tired and wanted to find a place to lie down.

Sango came towards Inuyasha to confirm they were alive. She watched as Inuyasha sat down and made Kagome comfortable. Sango approached slowly and looked over Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Miroku help me move them on top of Kirara," said Sango. "It will be the safest way to move them to town. The farther from the cave we are the better I will feel."

Miroku and Sango slowly lifted Inuyasha onto Kirara back. They had a hard time lifting because Inuyasha wouldn't let go of Kagome.

"We won't leave Kagome behind, Inuyasha," grunted Miroku. "You could let us get you onto Kirara and then we can hand you Kagome."

Inuyasha shook his head tiredly. He didn't move again. He closed his eyes and held on tightly to Kagome.

Sango glared at Miroku and said, "Are you going to help or act like a big statue? I may be strong, but there is no way I can lift both Inuyasha and Kagome."

"I going to help," said Miroku. "I still can't believe Inuyasha hasn't let go of Kagome."

"Why would he?" asked Sango. "We all know how perverted you are and no one really trusts you not to try something."

"I would not try anything," said Miroku.

"You would to," piped Shippo. "You would try anything once. If we didn't need you alive, I would allow Inuyasha to hurt you for touching Kagome in an inappropriate way."

"Will you guys stop acting up and help me," said Sango. "We need to get them to town."

Miroku stopped and helped Sango haul Inuyasha onto Kirara back. He held Inuyasha steady as Sango climbed on behind him. Miroku couldn't resist rubbing his hand against Sango's hip.

Sango smacked Miroku with her Hiraikotsu and asked Kirara to take her back to the village. She wanted to be as far away from Miroku as possible. She was worried about Kagome and Inuyasha.

XXX

Marco kept watch for Sango and Miroku to return when he felt the rumble build as he entered the village. He knew there was a change in the cave and the land surrounding it. "Brace yourselves," he shouted. "Earthquake."

Everyone scattered to the nearest door frames. They didn't want to be out in the open. They ground shook and everyone prepared for the consequences.

"What is happening, Marco?" asked Goshin.

"Kagome and Inuyasha went to look at one of the tunnels branches in the cave," said Marco. "I think they found something and destroyed it."

"How long do you think the earthquake will last?" asked Goshin.

"Not long," said Marco. "We are far enough away from the cave so the tremors will be minor."

"How long before we know if things are done?" asked Goshin. "We can not lose them."

"Sango and Miroku said they would return as soon as everything was settled," said Marco. "They hoped nothing happened to Kagome and Inuyasha. The whole group should be back soon."

A second tremor rocked the ground and stopped a quickly as it began. Marco looked around and tried to sense what was going on.

"The earthquakes appear to be over," said Goshin.

"Yes, they are," said Marco. "The only question is how much damage was done."

"Everyone check your houses and grounds for any damage," shouted Goshin. "The earthquakes are over and we need to begin any and all repairs."

"What about Sango and Miroku?" asked Luna.

"They went to find Kagome and Inuyasha," said Marco. "I expect they will be here soon enough. We need to make sure the town is safe for them to return to. Naraku may have other minions waiting."

Luna nodded and told the town to quickly for any damage and be prepared for possible wounded. She did not like the idea of spending to many days with injured people. She hoped everyone would be fine.

Luna and Marco were inspecting the outer walls of two houses near the edge of the village when they saw Sango approach on Kirara. They quickly stopped inspecting and approached Sango when she landed.

"What is wrong?" asked Marco.

"They are tired," said Sango. "They went down the fork and came out looking like they do."

"Will they be alright?" asked Luna.

"They just need to sleep and cleanup," said Sango. "I just don't know if the cave will be able to hold your wines anymore. Part of it collapsed as they were coming out."

"Just knowing the demons are gone is enough," said Luna. "We will have to inspect the cave at a later time. All the wine stored in the cave is spoiled or destroyed. We will just have to start again."

"Maybe we should start making beer," said Marco. "We wouldn't have to worry so much about temperature control."

"Never joke about our wine," said Goshin. "We are proud of it and will not change our making and storage now."

"Cease," shouted Sango. "You can all argue until you are blue in the face about wine and beer. The cave will need to be looked over to see if it is safe to even enter. Right now I am more worried about Inuyasha and Kagome getting rest."

Luna blushed in embarrassment and lowered her head. She could not believe she was arguing like a fishwife in front of the whole town. "I'll take you to a house where they can rest," she said. "I'm sorry about the way we were acting."

Sango laughed and said, "I've heard the same argument from many different people. No one family can decide what is the best to drink. I do know my grandfather prefers Port over brandy or wine."

"I bet her gets his from France," said Luna.

"No, he doesn't," said Sango. "He has it delivered from Portugal. I just can not remember which town makes it though."

Luna laughed and directed Sango to a house. She hoped they would recover and everything would resume a some what normal routine. "If you need anything just ask," she said. "I will arrange for water to be prepared for a bath or two."

Sango nodded her thanks and helped support Inuyasha as Kirara shifted to roll them of. She hoped they would recover quickly so they could leave soon. Sango sat and let Kirara climb into her lap after she reverted forms. She petted Kirara and allowed herself to relax some.

Miroku and Shippo arrived in the town to watch Sango enter one of the houses. They sat on the porch of the house. They did not want to wake Sango, Inuyasha, or Kagome.

"Do you think everything went okay with the Seal?" asked Shippo.

"Most likely," said Miroku. "We didn't see anything wrong when they came out."

"Except for the cave collapsing," said Shippo.

"It was only part of the cave," said Miroku. "I think it was a spell designed to protect the Seal of Ages from any intruders."

"What kind of spell?" asked Shippo.

"I can only guess," said Miroku. "There are maybe three spells which can collapse a physical piece of land after they have been broken."

"Only three," said Shippo. "I bet they are very powerful and difficult to use."

"Yes, they are," said Miroku. "Mind you I have only read about them. I have never had to deal with them."

"Do you feel that?" asked Shippo.

"Yes, I do," said Miroku. "Our watcher is back."

"So are we going inside or are we going to nap out here?" asked Shippo.

"I think I will nap just inside the door so I can keep a watch on things," said Miroku.

"You just want to watch the girls," said Shippo.

"No, I don't," said a blushing Miroku.

Shippo laughed and scampered inside. He was tired and ready to sleep. He curled up next to Kirara and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Miroku sat by the door with his staff in his lap. He bowed his head and closed his eyes. He pretended to sleep until he felt the watcher give up.

XXX

"Kanna, how are they sensing you?" asked Naraku. "They have knowledge I need and yet I am unable to get a hold of it."

"I do not know how they are able to sense me, Master," said Kanna. "I have not revealed myself or the mirror."

Naraku huffed and turned away. He could sense the Seal of Ages being diminished in power by the small group of travelers he watched. How were they making his dream fail before it even blossomed.


	19. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 21: Braga's Greeting

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up filthy. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They woke up Sango and Shippo.

"Are you two ready for a bath?" asked Sango. "Luna said she would arrange for a bath or two for you."

"I think we will only need a bath," said Inuyasha.

"A bath each," said Sango.

"Yes," said Inuyasha. "I do not think they have a bath like you do at home."

"I do miss our hot spring," said Sango. "I have a few sore muscles which could use a soak."

Kagome giggled and said, "If we are going to do any traveling today we had better get cleaned up and ready."

Inuyasha smiled at the way Kagome giggled. He had missed her being happy. He was glad she was happy now and could remember how they once bathed together. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and wondered what was up.

Sango stood up and went to get Luna. Suddenly Luna popped her head in and smiled at Sango, who was at the door.

"I think they are ready for their baths," said Sango.

"How many do we need?" asked Luna.

"At least two," said Sango. "They are very dirty and should clean up before we have to leave for Braga."

"So you will be leaving soon," said Luna. "I wish you could stay with us."

"We all wish we could stay," said Sango. "The problem is we have our orders and can not put the orders aside for our pleasure."

"Will we see you on your return trip?" asked Luna. "I think it would be rude not to see us again."

"We will have to come back," said Kagome. "It is the only way we can relieve the demon exterminators after the battles are over."

"You will have to retrace your steps from your final battle all the way back to the beginning," said Luna. "That will be a very long trip home."

"Actually it will be shorter for us," said Kagome. "Not so many stops for battles on the way home."

"True," said Luna. "I just have one question for you. What happened at the cave?"

"They haven't even told us," said Miroku. "Maybe they will tell their story after they have cleaned up."

"May be not," said Inuyasha. "We have a long road ahead of us and Naraku at every corner causing problems."

"Well I want to hear what happened," said Luna. "I know Goshin and Marco would like to know what happened also. I do not think they will let you leave without finding out why the cave partially collapsed."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded. She agreed to tell part of the story, but not all of the story. She really did not want anyone to know she could find and destroy the pieces of the Seal of Ages.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and agreed to follow her lead. He did not like the idea of telling everyone about how Kagome could track down the pieces of the Seal of Ages and how much Naraku would want her to find the pieces for him. He hoped Kagome had a plan not to reveal her gift especially if the spy was around again.

Luna smiled in triumph. She led Inuyasha and Kagome to a bathing house. She said, "You can remove your clothes and clean up here. We will wash you dirty clothes and place them on a line to dry."

"What about clothes to wear after we are done bathing?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'll ask Sango or Miroku to bring you clothes to change into," said Luna.

"Ask Sango," said Kagome. "She can bring me Inuyasha and my clothes. I will take Inuyasha his clothes."

"You won't be embarrassed to see him naked?" asked Luna.

"No, why should I?" asked Kagome.

"He's male," said Luna.

"Yes, he's male and my husband," said Kagome.

"Oh," said Luna. "That explains why Sango and Miroku left you two sleeping they way you were."

Kagome smiled and Luna blushed. She giggled and started to remove her clothes.

Luna turned and left the room. She didn't know how to handle the situation. She hoped to one day have a similar relationship with Marco.

Kagome and Inuyasha placed their dirty clothes in the chute and helped each other was the dirt off. The two climbed into one of the tubs and allowed themselves to soak away the pains.

"Not as comfortable as you hot spring, but very nice," said Inuyasha. "I just wish we didn't have to tell them about the cave."

"I will tell them about Naraku's minions rather than the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "I feel as if anything involving the Seal of Ages should be kept amongst us."

"That would be best," said Inuyasha. "What we know about the Seal of Ages does not need to be explained to anyone else."

"When it is safe, I will tell Sango and Miroku what happened," said Kagome. "I will feel better. I keep feeling as if someone is watching us. I have felt it several times."

"Maybe your aunt will have some answers," said Inuyasha. "We really need to know what Naraku has up his sleeves."

"She only has what has been given to her," said Kagome. "We might not find out anything from her, but a lot from Myoga."

"Well the flea fled and who knows when he will be with us again," said Inuyasha. "We will have to see what your aunt has heard."

"The closest safe house is on the other side of town unless it has been destroyed," said Kagome. "The next closest will be on the southeast side of Braga."

"Do you think the closest one would have been destroyed?" asked Inuyasha.

"We saw Naraku's minions," said Kagome. "Marco and Luna told us the Thunder Brothers attacked them whenever they were north of Leiria. I think it may be destroyed. I'm hoping it is nor, but it might be."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and felt her fear. He did not like the possibility of not knowing what they were going to have to deal with. He knew they were strong enough to defeat anything sent their way. He just wanted to know what kinds of problems they would have to face.

Sango peeked in and placed clean clothes on a stool for Kagome and Inuyasha. She did not want to disturb them. Sango planned on keeping Miroku away from them until they were ready to rejoin the group.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms. He kissed her deeply and hoped to still her fears. He gently released her and smiled.

"We have a lot to do and Miroku will only be distracted for so long," said Inuyasha. "He always seems to try and find the ladies alone and naked."

"Hopefully Sango will have kept a close watch on him," said Kagome. "I really do not want to explain to his father why the curse has been lifted, but he no longer has an heir to his title."

"Do you rally think he will be that much of a problem?" asked Inuyasha.

They heard a large crash as Miroku was thrown through a bench. They rolled their eyes and looked towards the door.

"How could you, Miroku?" shouted Sango. "We may not be near our grandfather, but you will behave or I will let Inuyasha know what you were trying to do to Kagome."

"She wasn't there," pleaded Miroku.

"You are only lucky she wasn't there," said Sango. "I know you would have tried something that would have gotten you killed."

Inuyasha dressed and waited for Kagome. He listened and wanted to beat Miroku for what he tried. Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm and nodded. They walked out the door.

Kagome slapped Miroku hard ans continued walking. She was really tired of his planning and perverted ways. "Miroku, you are such a perverted man," she said. "How you will be able to continue your family line is beyond me."

Inuyasha grinned wickedly and picked Miroku up by his collar. "I tolerate your treatment of Sango because she is quite able to keep you in line, but if I ever find you trying the same stunts with Kagome I will make you regret every instance of you whole life," said Inuyasha.

"Fine," said Miroku. "I will never try to see Kagome naked again."

Inuyasha looked into Miroku's eyes and said, " We'll see."

"You know I was kidding," said Miroku. "Sango had such a serious look which challenged me to make her work. I would never risk our friendship for anything."

"Why am I having troubles believing you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you are like a brother to me," said Miroku. "When you married Kagome she became a sister to me. I will be honest when I say she is a very beautiful lady, but she is not for me. I would never dishonor her because I would have to deal with you."

"So why were you trying to spy on Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"So I could have Sango's full attention," said Miroku. "She is a very beautiful woman who has a tendency to ignore me."

"Well why shouldn't she ignore you?" asked Inuyasha. "You have a tendency to try and grope her when you talk to her."

"I can not help myself," said Miroku. "A tiger can not change its stripes, so why should I change mine?"

"You do not want to change," said Inuyasha. "We all accept that change will not be easy for you, but you will change by the time this journey is done."

"Guys," said Luna. "You will tell us what happened in the cave or you will be unable to continue on your journey."

"We are coming, Luna," said Kagome. She headed for Goshin's home and allowed the others to follow or not. She could tell the tale with or without the audience.

Inuyasha followed Kagome and allowed Sango to decide what to do about Miroku. Shippo ran to catch up with Kagome, He hoped Sango would hurt Miroku for all he tried to do.

Sango smiled at Miroku and said," Do you want to hear the tale or should I beat you black and blue and miss the tale?"

"I would prefer to hear the tale now and let you beat me later," said Miroku. "I'm curious as to what Kagome thought the tunnel was."

"Do you have a theory?" asked Sango.

"Yes, I just want to hear what Kagome concluded about the tunnel," said Miroku.

"Then let's go," said Sango. "You will be beaten later."

"Why?" asked Miroku.

"Why not," said Sango.

Sango left Miroku standing by himself. She headed for Goshin's house. She knew Miroku would be watching her. She didn't even try to flirt with anyone from the village.

Miroku carefully watched Sango walk away. He admired the way she moved and wished he could tell her all about how he saw her. He quickly shook himself and followed her.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. She held onto his arm and sat across from Goshin, Luna, and Marco. She waited for them to try and force her to speak before she was ready.

Miroku and Sango sat down and waited for the story to begin. They knew not everything would be told to Goshin and would be revealed to them after they were done.

"You were heading out of the cave when you saw or did what?" asked Goshin.

"We were headed out of the cave behind everyone when I noticed a movement in the branch," said Kagome. "Inuyasha said the branch smelled like Naraku was in it. We followed the scent and movement only to find a group of demons who worked for Naraku."

"What were they looking for?" asked Luna.

"We think they were looking for some ancient magic to give to Naraku," said Kagome. "We hoped to prevent them from finding anything. We did not realize the branch was a pocket dimension."

"A pocket dimension?" asked Goshin.

"A place of magic designed to prevent people from finding what it was created to protect," said Kagome. "It folds in on itself and makes things a maze or trap. Many head for the center of the trap not realizing it is one. We entered it, but I was able to prevent us from going to the center of the trap."

"Kagome sensed the trap and walked up along the edge of it," said Inuyasha. "We could see the demons in the trap. I wanted to charge in and destroy them."

"Which I prevented," said Kagome. "You sometimes forget to use your head when it comes to certain things."

"Yes, I know," said Inuyasha. "Just like my father and brother do at times. It seems to happen most wen we want to protect someone."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. She was happy about him wanting to protect her.

Inuyasha blushed lightly and continued to look at Kagome. He really wanted to be alone with her.

"So you stopped Inuyasha from charging in," said Marco. "So what happened next?"

Kagome looked at Marco and said, "I shot several arrows into the trap. They destroyed the demons and the trap."

"So what ancient magic did you find?" asked Luna.

"What ever object or device was there just disappeared," said Kagome. "We think my arrows may have destroyed it."

"So the object was destroyed," said Marco. "Is that why the cave branch collapsed?"

"Whatever magic created the pocket dimension was tied to the object," said Kagome. "When the object was destroyed the pocket dimension went with it."

"Wow," said Luna. "So the object's accidental destruction ended up destroying part of the cave system."

"If you say it destroyed part of the cave system then it did," said Inuyasha. "All I remember is running for our lives. Something about the sudden destruction caused Kagome to pass out. I grabbed her and ran for the exit."

"What was it like?" asked Goshin.

"The tunnel kept getting smaller," said Inuyasha. "I ran quickly to get out. If we had stayed behind, I think we would have been lost forever."

"What do you think happened?" asked Marco.

"I think the pocket dimension was created to hide a sacred object hidden elsewhere," said Inuyasha. "Whatever maintained it was destroyed by Kagome's arrow. We barely survived the collapse. I assume it was connected in some way to the cave and its tunnel."

"Yes, it was," said Miroku.

"So what happened here?" asked Inuyasha.

"We were almost back to Leiria when we felt the first rumbles of an earthquake," said Miroku. "Sango sent the exterminators, Luna, and Marco on ahead. We had left   
Shippo behind to watch for you."

"I volunteered to stay behind," said Shippo. "I figured someone should wait for you."

"Yes and I am proud you made that choice," said Kagome. "So what happened?"

"I sent Marco ahead to warn the town," said Sango. "Miroku and I returned to the cave. We saw dust billowing out of the entrance.   
We didn't know if we should attempt to go in or stay outside and see if you ere coming out."

"While we debated part of the trees behind the cave started to sink," said Miroku. "A second quake stared with more dust billowing out."

"Then you appeared with Kagome in your arms followed by more dust," said Sango. "Just as suddenly as it began it all stopped."

"The land seemed to settle as if the branch off the cave never existed," said Miroku. "We were more concerned about you then the cave."

"Has anyone gone to see what happened?" asked Kagome.

"We checked while you slept," said Marco. "The land looks as if it had never been above a branch of a cave. The rest of the cave is stable and we are able to access everything we use."

"Which means it was a pocket dimension and would have eventually collapsed even if you could see it," said Kagome.

"Well only Marco, Goshin and I were able to see it," said Luna.

"Those with demon blood or magic," said Kagome. "Still you should not have been able to see it unless it was beginning to collapse. The only people who can see a pocket dimension are those that know it exists or have the power to make them."

"Then how is Naraku able to find it?" asked Marco.

"Naraku has two pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "With those pieces he is able to sense any and all pocket dimensions. He is also able to make incarnations from his flesh. Naraku is a human who sold his flesh to become a demon. He is a hanyou and able to leave pieces of himself behind."

"So he is very dangerous," said Goshin.

"Yes, he is," said Kagome. "He will become more dangerous if he is allowed to get any more pieces of the Seal of Ages or any other sacred objects with ancient magic."

"You fear him growing to powerful," said Goshin. "He is only a hanyou and still weakened by his human blood."

"The only thing human let in Naraku is his heart," said Kagome. "If his heart is still in his body."

"You think he has removed it?" asked Goshin.

"I think it is in one of his incarnations," said Kagome. "Kept far away from combat."

"So his heart is protected and will be kept safe for a very long time," said Goshin. "How fitting for a thief."

"His heart maybe protected," said Kagome. "But we will be able to find it eventually."

"Find and destroy it," said Inuyasha.

"He is very tricky," said Goshin.

"We know," said Kagome. "Just like we know he has been spying on us."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Goshin.

Kagome smiled and shot an arrow out the window, destroying the demon puppet controlling Goshin. "Naraku, you will -pay for every harm you have done to all the people on the Continent," she said.

Sango threw a punch and shattered the mirror that was watching them. She hoped the flying shards would hurt someone. She hated to see good people manipulated like this.

Kagome approached Goshin and carefully examined his neck. She saw a small spider clinging to his neck. She grabbed it and squished it.

Goshin shook his head as if he had been sleepwalking. He looked around and tried to figure out what was happening. "Why are we all here?" he asked.

Kagome smiled sadly before saying, "Goshin, Naraku was manipulating you to try and find out what happened in the cave yesterday."

"I remember seeing a white baboon outside my window this morning," said Goshin. "A second look ended with a sharp pain on my neck. I do not remember doing anything else without a voice in my head telling me what to do."

"Do you remember anything we said?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I do," said Goshin. "It is as if I heard it from a far distant like an echo."

"Which means Naraku heard it first," said Kagome. "He does know something was destroyed, but he is not sure what."

"Will he attack the village?" asked Goshin.

"Maybe," said Kagome. "he doesn't know if we found and destroyed it or if it is buried in the cave under all the land when the tunnel collapsed."

"So what are we to do?" asked Goshin.

"Prepare for battle," said Inuyasha. "All the exterminators are here so we should be able to defeat the demons quickly."

"How soon do you think they will attack?" asked Goshin.

"It depends on how close Naraku has a set of demons who work for him," said Kagome. "I would say be ready now."

Goshin called for all the women and children to assemble in his house. He asked for men to stand watch over the house.

Kagome and Sango looked at the demon exterminators. They were surprised to see them ready for battle.

"We are ready," said Andrew. "Where do you want us?'

"We will need to stand and defend the town," said Sango. "We do not know which direction Naraku's forces will come from. We just know they are coming."

"How soon?" asked Noah.

Kagome looked at the sky and said, "Within the hour. They are coming quickly."

"The demon aura is growing quickly," said Sango. "How many do you think there are going to be?"

"Hundreds if not thousands," said Kagome. "We are going to have a very tough battle."

"Well, this will be interesting," said Inuyasha. "I will have to use a couple of different attacks."

"We will all have to use our most deadly attacks," said Miroku.

"You will have to be careful, Miroku" said Kagome. "Naraku may send some of his poisonous insects."

"What poison insects?" asked Miroku.

"Naraku has a set of poisonous insects which will cause problems with your Wind Tunnel," said Kagome.

"How do you know that?" asked Miroku.

"I listened to his minions before I killed them. They were talking about a poisonous insect Naraku was going to use to stop Miroku from using his Wind Tunnel," said Kagome.

"Then I will have to be careful. We need to stop this group before they harm the village," said Miroku.

"We will defend the village ans make it harder for Naraku to find replacement demons," said Inuyasha.

"Not as hard as you think," said Kagome. "There are always demons ready to gain at the expense of someone else."

Kagome stiffened and faced east. She could sense the demon horde coming. "They will be here soon," she shouted. "Prepare for and attack."

The demons swarmed out of a cloud of demon aura. They numbered in the hundreds.

"This is going to be a test of skill," said Adam.

"More like a test of skill, speed, strength, and endurance," said Miroku. "Who knows how many more demons there are in the cloud."

"Miroku, there are insects among the demons," said Sango.

"Thanks," said Miroku.

Kagome stood beside Inuyasha. She hoped he would be safe. She drew back her first arrow and shot one of Naraku's demon puppets. She knew it would be the first strike in the battle.

Sango and Kirara fought to keep the demons away from Kagome. She knew Kagome would have to track down and destroy all the controls Naraku placed on the demons. Sango watched the different types of demons react too each other. The one freed from the puppet began to kill the ones around them.

"Kagome, how many controls does he have?" asked Sango. "Every time you destroy one they turn on each other. What should we do?"

"Hope they don't get distracted," said Inuyasha. "The less they attack us the safer we will be."

"Not as long as Naraku is able to see and manipulate them," said Kagome. "Wait and see."

Soon all the attacking demons were destroyed by the horde. Kagome watched as she attacked a second control. She wanted to see what Naraku would do.

"Here they come," said Inuyasha. "What do you think Naraku is planning?"

"To capture or kill me," said Kagome. "He wants to know what I know and how I know it."

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga free and aimed a Wind Scar attack at the incoming group. He watched as the demons died. "Hold the ground. We need to prevent them from getting anywhere near Kagome," he said.

"What about the village?" asked Marco.

"Naraku is after Kagome," said Inuyasha. "She is after his controls. We need to win."

Kagome shot two more arrows before retreating behind Inuyasha. She wanted to change positions so Naraku would have to hunt her down.

When the arrows hit, changes erupted within the demon ranks. Many started attacking the ones surrounding them causing others to be injured or killed.

"What is going on with the demon?" asked Noah.

"Naraku had them under some kind of control," said Sango. "Kagome has destroyed some of the control demons and the ones freed are attacking."

"Why?" asked Noah.

"Because they were forced to do something they would not have done otherwise," said Sango. "Most likely they are killing the ones who forced them to act the way they have."

Kagome and Inuyasha took up position behind one of the group of demon exterminators. Kagome fired a few more arrows destroying another demon puppet. She moved away to gain a clearer view of the demons.

Inuyasha stayed by Kagome's side. He wondered what she was planning. He could see her eyes scanning the demons looking for something.

"What is it you are searching for?" asked Inuyasha.

"The third and final puppet," said Kagome. "Naraku only sent three puppets to watch us."

"What about the mirror?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sango shattered it," said Kagome. "It will take at least a week to recreate the mirror. Naraku needs to fail here."

"Three demon puppets and hordes of demons are more than enough," said Inuyasha. "What about the last few control demons."

"I will try and take them out before the puppet," said Kagome. "I just don't if I will succeed."

"We must win here so we can get to one of the safe houses to find out what Kaede knows," said Inuyasha.

"I think Naraku is desperate to know what we know," said Kagome. "Why else would he try to trap us here?"

Inuyasha used another Wind Scar to destroy some more demons. He was worrying about all the different demons and their attacks. He watched Kagome scan the area.

Kagome shot two more controllers before changing directions. She kept scanning for the third demon puppet. Kagome shifted positions and kept scanning the area.

"Kagome, how many more are there?" asked Inuyasha.

"At least three more controllers and one more demon puppet," said Kagome. "I just can not find the last puppet it seems to be better at hiding than the rest."

"Take out the last of the controllers," said Sango. "We will be better off with the demons."

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"The controllers will free the good demons from their control and allow us to not kill so many innocent ones," said Sango.

"But killing the puppet will do the same thing," said Kagome.

"But it will take longer," said Sango. "We will not be able to keep them from the village much longer."

Kagome looked at the village and turned towards the demons. She fired three more arrows and watched as they hit their marks.

The demon horde changed the minute the arrows hit. Several demons turned and attacked their fellows within the horde. Others simply left. The group watched as the demon horde vanished.

Kagome kept scanning for the third puppet. She wanted to make sure Naraku was unable to see all of the fight. She spotted the puppet and fired an arrow at it. Kagome watched as the puppet tried to run away. When the arrow struck, they all turned from the bright flash.

Inuyasha turned towards the last of the demons. He waited to see what they would do. He was prepared for any possibilities.

One demon stepped forward and said, "I and my clan sorrow for what we have been forced to do. What little knowledge we have of Naraku, we give to you. He hides in one of the children cemeteries in Paris. He wants the Seal of Ages so he can conquer the world. We will leave now and try to clean up the mess he has made of our lives."

The demons headed for the woods and left a stunned group behind. Kagome watched them leave and hoped they would be able to begin again.

"What just happened?" asked Noah and Goshin.

"The demons being controlled caught a glimpse of what Naraku is up to," said Kagome. "they gave us the information as an apology for all they were forced to do against us."

"So what do we do now?" asked Andrew.

"You recover and go to you assigned duties," said Sango. "We will deal with Naraku and his choices soon enough."

"Well, I don't envy you," said Warren. "There are three children cemeteries in Paris. Naraku is apparently under one."

"Actually with all we know now," said Miroku. "It is only two we will have to search."

Kagome gathered up her arrows and headed for the north side of the village. She wanted to confirm what she had felt. She looked at the remains of the safe house and sighed heavily.

"We had better get packed and headed to Braga," said Kagome. "We will need to contact our liaison there."

Inuyasha nodded and headed beck to the house they stayed at. He quickly packed and gathered together Kagome's things. He wanted to leave as soon a possible.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo joined Inuyasha. They packed their stuff and slung their bags. Sango packed all of Kagome's stuff and handed the bag to Inuyasha.

They joined Kagome who was still standing, staring at the damaged safe house. Inuyasha handed her bag to her. She turned to the group and they headed out again.

"Wait," yelled Luna. "I have something for you."

They turned towards Luna and waited for her to join them.

"I brought you some herbs for healing and some food," said Luna. "You will be able to hunt in the woods all the way to Braga. Just avoid the black squirrels and the white deer. They are just awful tasting. I hope we see you again soon."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you for everything. We will see you on our return trip to relieve the exterminators from their duties."

Sango and Miroku took the lead and led the groups towards Braga. They wondered why Kagome seemed do sad suddenly. They hoped it was nothing serious.

"We have to head directly to the safe house when we reach Braga," said Kagome. "I was unable to leave a message for Aunt Kaede in the safe house in Leiria because the safe house was destroyed."

"Damn," said Inuyasha. "We are going to have to stay a few days to get and answer."

"Probably," said Kagome. "I was hoping to give her the information we have here and have an answer in Braga."

"So how long do we have until or mirror friend visits again?" asked Miroku.

"About a week," said Kagome. "That's how long it took last time. We need to find a way to destroy the mirror or its spying forever."

"How many days to Braga?" asked Shippo.

"The map we have been following says Braga is three days beyond Leiria," said Kagome. "It will be about four days walking at least."

The group traveled for several days to reach Braga. Each night they camped and had hot meals of fresh game and wild vegetables. On the outskirts of Braga they were joined by Myoga.

Slap went Inuyasha's hand. "Hello, Myoga. Did you finally decide to rejoin us?" he asked.

"I only went to scout ahead, Master Inuyasha," said Myoga. "You know I would not abandon you in your time of need."

"Right," said Kagome. "Like you scouted ahead and never came back with that spider demon outside Leiria."

"I knew, Master Inuyasha could handle the demon," said Myoga. "I figured I would come ahead to Braga and find out what has been going on."

"Myoga, you just wanted to get away from any possible battles," said Inuyasha.

"Well I am small and would be easy to kill," said Myoga.

"You haven't been killed yet with all the times you have been slapped, squished, and stepped on," said Inuyasha.

"Well you haven't been trying to kill me," said Myoga.

"Maybe we should start," said Kagome. "You seem to annoy us all in unique ways."

"True, if we start trying to kill him maybe he would stop trying to annoy us," said Inuyasha. "So what have you found out?"

"Master Inuyasha, Braga has become a closed fortress city," said Myoga. "No one may enter without a pass. Most of the trading and food sells are done outside the west gate."

"Do they allow strangers to shop the market?" asked Sango.

"So far they are allowed only in the market," said Myoga. "The town is very worried about demon attacks. They set a tribute outside the east gate every month to keep Napoleon and his demons from attacking the city."

"So we would do well to send Sango and Miroku for supplies," said Kagome. "We will need to stay at the safe house until we have received word form Aunt Kaede."

"So you seek answers from Kaede." said Myoga. "Why do you seek these answers?"

"Some new things have been brought to our attention and we need to get them to her," said Kagome. "Braga will have to be our home for the time it takes."

"How long do you think it will be?" asked Sango.

"As long as it takes," said Kagome. "I hope it will only be a couple of days. We should be able to make repairs on our weapons and restock our food supplies."

"What about demon attacks?" asked Miroku.

"We will do what we need to," said Kagome.

They walked towards the town. They saw the tall stone walls and worried about all the possible attacks.

Kagome led them down a land not far from the west gate. She led them to a glade with a house in the center. She led them to a door and waved open the seal.

Inuyasha stood beside Kagome. He wanted to support her is she fainted. He watched everyone enter and begin to settle down.

"Welcome to our home away from home," said Kagome.

"I hope it will not be a long stay," said Inuyasha. "The longer we stay in one place the more likely we will be found by Naraku's hunt."

"We will only stay a long as necessary," said Kagome. "I do not like the way Braga has become a dark shadowed place."

"Not a very warm greeting I would say," said Inuyasha. "I hope it gets better after the war."

They glanced out a window at the tall stone walls. They shivered at the long dark shadows that stretched along the ground.


	20. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 22: Kaede's Wisdom.

Kagome entered a room at the bottom of the safe house. She placed a sealed scroll in a box an hoped she would see an answer in the next few days. She wanted to leave as soon as everyone was rested and well. She hoped they would be in Braganaca by the next full moon, only eleven days away.

Inuyasha came to Kagome and said, "Staring at it will not make the scroll go away any faster."

Kagome laughed and turned to Inuyasha. "I know," she said. "I just want to be going quickly. I just need to know everything will go well."

"Come with me," said Inuyasha. "You and I need to have some time alone. I found a very nice hot spring for us to have a long soak in."

"What about Sango and Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Sango found a hot spring and is soaking away her aches," said Inuyasha. "Shippo is running Miroku ragged cleaning rooms for us to stay in."

"If we hear any smacking we know Shippo failed," said Kagome.

"Well I doubt Miroku knows where Sango is," said Inuyasha. "She mentioned something about having to go to a forge or something."

"She's talking about the elemental forge we use to repair all our weapons," said Kagome. "All of our safe houses have one. If she is looking for it, she needs to repair her Hiraikotsu."

"Well, we have been fighting hard," said Inuyasha. "I am surprised it has not broken with the abuse we have put it through."

"She will fix it better than anyone else," said Kagome. "If it even needs fixing."

"Or she used it as ans excuse to get away from Miroku and his hands," said Inuyasha.

"Probably," said Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled and led Kagome to the hot spring he had found. He already had everything laid out. He hoped Kagome would enjoy herself.

Kagome stripped out of her clothes and slowly settled into the hot spring. She waited a few minutes for Inuyasha to join her. When he didn't, she said, "Are you going to join me or not Inuyasha?"

"I'm coming," said Inuyasha. "I just wanted to make sure the door was locked."

"Miroku proofing the door," said Kagome with a laugh.

"Something like that," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laid Tetsusaiga next to the hot spring. He stripped and joined Kagome. Once he was settled in the water, Kagome came and sat next to him.

Inuyasha brushed his had against Kagome's cheek. He listened to her sigh in pleasure. He pulled her close and kissed her.

Kagome smiled when the kiss ended. She just wanted to be alone with Inuyasha for a few private moments, She really hoped Miroku and Sango would not cause problems.

Sango finished her soak in another hot spring. She dresses and went to the elemental forge. She would have to stroke the fire hot enough to forge the necessary repairs on her Hiraikotsu. She hoped the forge would dry her hair in case Miroku came looking for her.

"Sango," called Miroku. "Shippo and I have cleaned four bedrooms, a sitting room, the dining room, and the kitchen. We need a bath. Is there a bathing room or a tub any where around here."

Sango went to Miroku. She was ready to kill him for disturbing her. When Sango caught sight of Miroku, she burst out laughing. She saw dust bins with less dirt in them than Miroku was wearing.

"What?" asked Miroku.

"The bathing room is this way," snickered Sango. She lead Miroku to the hot spring and left him there. She laughed all the way back to the forge.

Shippo followed Sango's laughter to the forge. He announced his presence by knocking first. "I hear that you saw Miroku," he said. "I told him we did not need to clean out the chimneys, but he insisted."

"I have never seen so much dirt on a person before," said Sango. "He looked like he was wearing a black clown mask with the eyes and the mouth painted white."

"I told him to be careful of his cleaning or he would need to take several baths," said Shippo. "His only comment was along the lines of a bath with Sango would be a pleasure unmatched or something like that."

"He really is a pervert," said Sango. "I would not join him even if my life depended upon it."

"Well I think he is going to have a few problems getting all the dirt off," said Shippo. "He may need to take several baths before he is clean."

"He'll be out of our hair for a while," said Sango. "I was planning on fixing my Hiraikotsu before anything else."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Shippo. "I was going to do repairs on some of my stuff before I looked for Kagome and Inuyasha."

"I wouldn't go looking for them," said Sango. "Inuyasha said something about wanting to spend some time alone with Kagome."

"I wondered where they went," said Shippo.

"There are many hidden rooms in the safe house," said Sango. "Kagome is probably the only one who knows where they all are."

"Whoa," said Shippo in surprise. "A safe house that is into safety. What a surprise."

"I know," said Sango. "Each Safe house is unique and only a few people know where everything is."

"Where do you think we will go after here?" asked Shippo.

"Well Spain is next," said Sango. "We will probably hit a few towns before Camargo. Once we enter Camargo we will be looking for the Thunder Brothers."

"So my family can be revenged," said Shippo.

"Yes, they will be revenged," said Sango. "After we take care of them we will head north to the Pyrenees and take on Ryuukotsusei."

"Do you think we will find more pieces of the Seal of Ages?" asked Shippo.

"Yes," said Sango. "I'd say at least three if not more pieces."

"Well, I'll let you make repairs," said Shippo. "I will make mine and try to hunt down Myoga."

"Yes, you find Myoga and we will ask him questions about Braga," said Sango. "I want to know how we are going to restock supplies if they are being so strict about strangers."

Shippo smiled and nodded before he scampered away. He now had two tasks to do and wanted to have them finished before Kagome returned. He heard Sango start work at the forge.

Sango worked on her repairs ignoring the sounds of disgruntlement coming from Miroku. She knew he would try to find a way to see her naked. She struck harder when she thought about Miroku and his lecherous ways. Sango paused in her work to calm down. She really did not need to break her Hiraikotsu because of Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome rejoined Sango and Shippo an hour later. They were surprised to see Myoga tied up and Miroku missing.

"What did we miss?" asked Inuyasha.

"Miroku cleaning too much and having to take four baths to turn gray," said Sango.

"What do you mean gray?" asked Kagome.

"Miroku insisted on cleaning the chimneys," said Sango. "When he was done, his face looked as black as my armor. It has taken four baths to turn him gray."

"He didn't," said Kagome in disbelief.

"Yes, he did," said Sango. "As for Myoga here. He's been trying to get away without answering our questions. So we tied him up."

"Myoga," said Inuyasha angrily. "What have you been hiding?"

"Nothing, Master Inuyasha," said Myoga quickly. "Nothing at all."

Inuyasha glared at Myoga ans decided to let Kagome deal with the problem directly. "Kagome," he said. "Why not use one of your arrows on Myoga. It may seem like a mean thing to do, but I think he is under some kind of spell or something."

"Sure," said Kagome. She grabbed one of her arrows and sat down to poke Myoga with it.

"Just remember not much can hurt Myoga," said Inuyasha. "A sacred arrow may hurt him, it may not. We will find out quickly though."

"So Myoga," said Sango carefully. "Why is Braga closed so tightly?"

Myoga gulped and said, "They have been having problems with different demons. Ones they thought were peaceful have stared attacking the town."

"Sounds familiar," said Inuyasha. "When did the attacks start?"

"A little over a month ago," said Myoga. "Many of the town folk reported seeing a white baboon a day or two before the attacks began."

"Sounds like Naraku has been working his tricks again," said Sango. "Have the attacks stopped?"

"Well there hasn't been an attack for the last four or five days," said Myoga. "The town's ruling body is worried it might be a trick."

"The demons we freed," said Sango. "they must have been forced to attack their friends and neighbors. What does Naraku want from here?"

"I don't know," said Myoga. "I am unable to read Naraku's mind."

"What magical artifact or sacred object is in the town Myoga?" asked Kagome.

"The town claims to have a sacred Jade Dragon in a shrine at the center of town," said Myoga. "I have not seen it because I have not gone into the town."

Kagome's brow furrowed in concentration. She was trying to remember what the Jade Dragon might be. Her thoughts wandered to a book she had seen once and knew she would have to find it again.

"What else do you know, Myoga?" asked Inuyasha gravely.

"The town will not allow ally or enemy in the gate. They search everyone by magic to ensure nothing comes in or out," said Myoga. "All the information I have is from the market outside the town wall."

"Well our task is going to be interesting," said Sango. "The mill and the bakery are all inside the town. We will not be able to by any flour or bread without problems."

"Sango, when Miroku is clean, I suggest you look over the market," said Inuyasha. "Buy what you can ans try to arrange for flour and bread. They might have a stall outside the gate."

"You do realize it may take days for Miroku to get clean," said Sango.

"Not if he is given the cleaning solution," said Kagome. "You know as well as I the chimneys are kept clean by magic."

"I know," said Sango. "He interfered with it and is paying the price."

"Just like you are not having fun because he did interfere," said Kagome. "You could have warned him, but you didn't."

"I know," said Sango. "He wouldn't have listened anyway."

"Why do you say that?" asked Inuyasha.

"I told Shippo and Miroku to leave the chimneys alone because they would be fine," said Sango. "I also told them, Kagome had a spell to activate them so there would be no need for cleaning them."

"Shippo, did Sango really say the chimneys could be left alone?" asked Kagome.

"She said not to clean them because of the spells on them," said Shippo. "Miroku didn't believe her and cleaned them anyways."

"Sango, you will give the cleaning solution to Miroku," said Kagome. "I do not want any of us out alone."

"Why?" asked Sango.

"I feel as if something is waiting to catch one of us alone," said Kagome. "Almost as is a trap was set and is ready to spring."

"Is it set inside the house?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, outside only," said Kagome. "I really do not like the changes with Braga. It is as if they could sense the changes and are trying to prevent it from affecting the town."

"We will have to keep watch," said Inuyasha. "Maybe nothing will happen or maybe Naraku will give up."

"So you feel it is a trap by Naraku," said Sango.

"It is the only explanation," said Kagome. "Even if the white baboon was only a demon puppet, Naraku would still affect the area with his curse."

"Tell Miroku he needs to have several sutras ready to go," said Inuyasha. "How else would we be able to defend ourselves form the curse."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "The sutras will only act as protection from the trap. We need to find and destroy the heart of the trap."

"Can it wait a little?" asked Inuyasha. "We need to stock up ans rest."

"Yes, it can wait for a little while," said Kagome. "It can not wait until we are ready to leave though."

"Why do you say that?" asked Sango.

"The trap will act on its own if we do not stop it," said Kagome. "I keep feeling as if the trap is set to go off for a specific object or person."

"So we have to save the city of Braga," said Inuyasha. "Sounds typical for us."

Kagome laughed and looked at Myoga. "What else do we need to know?" she asked.

"On;y the rumors of Napoleon's army heading this way," said Myoga. "The English army is very much stuck where they are."

"I doubt the English army is stuck," said Kagome. "They are moving cautiously because of the lack of supplies."

"So we are looking at a trap and possibly an attack by part of the French army," said Inuyasha.

"If we are attacked by part of the French army, it would be answerable to Naraku," said Kagome. "Most likely they would be demons."

Inuyasha looked at Myoga and said, "Stab him with the arrow to make sure he is free of any and all taint."

Kagome struck Myoga with the arrow. They watched as the arrow flared pink then dark purple and back to pink. They could tell Myoga had no idea what was going on.

Inuyasha watched everything and hoped he was right about everything. He sensed the changes in th land and prayed they were not to late.

Kagome removed her arrow after it stopped glowing. She was surprised to see Myoga alive and moving. She sensed the change in the trap. She could tell the trap was suddenly useless.

Sango exited the room to take Miroku the cleaner. She hope Myoga would recover from the assault. She hoped everything would be quiet for a few days.

Miroku was siting by the door with a gray face and all the soap he could find. He was mumbling about how to blend the different soaps to try and remove all the gray.

"Miroku," said Sango. "Kagome asked me to give you this cleaner. She said it may work where the others did not."

"Well it may be worth a try," said Miroku. "I am tired of being gray."

"We are suppose to check out the market when you are clean and ready," said Sango. "Both Inuyasha and Kagome suggest you make several sutras to carry and possibly use if we are attacked."

"What is going on?" asked Miroku.

"Myoga was tricked into a spell which made him a spy," said Sango. "Inuyasha and Kagome found it out. We do not know what else has happened."

"Well it means we have fun and battles until we receive what answers Inuyasha and Kagome are waiting for," said Miroku.

"We really need to rest," said Sango. "To many battles and not enough rest between will make it difficult for us."

"Hopefully the trap or attack will happen after we have gotten some rest," said Miroku. "I will clean up and get some sutras ready."

Sango nodded and left. She did not want to see any more of Miroku than she had. 'He has a nice chest,' she thought. 'I wonder what else he is hiding?' Sango shook herself and continued to the parlor.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in the kitchen with Shippo making up the fire and starting a soup. They were arguing about what needed to be added when Sango walked in.

"Miroku says he will clean up, then make some sutras," said Sango. "We will go to the market and get what we can for stocking up."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Kagome. "I want to be ready to leave once we have word back from Aunt Kaede. Something tells me we are going to be in for a very interesting trip."

"Hopefully we will have a few days rest," said Sango. "I don't know about you, but I could use a break."

"It will probably be a few days before Kaede gets back to us," said Kagome. "I still do not know here system for checking each of the safe houses. I figure I will check tomorrow to see if the message is gone."

"How soon do you think it will be?" asked Sango.

"I don't know," said Kagome. "She could check tonight or a week from tonight."

"So basically stock up on everything," said Sango.

"Yes," sighed Kagome. "What we don't use in the wait will be used when we start traveling."

"So we relax and wait," said Inuyasha.

"Easy for you to say," said Kagome. "I have been having trouble relaxing in any and all ways."

"Most likely it is your miko senses," said Sango. "I remember stories about how great, great grandmother Kikyo could sense and sometimes see the future."

"Really?" asked Miroku from the door.

"Yes, Kikyo could sense the future especially when she was in danger," said Sango. "If Kagome is more powerful than Kikyo she should have some of the same gifts, if not more so."

"How long do you wish us to stay out?" asked Miroku. "We might want to be back before nightfall."

"We have a list of our immediate needs. You will have to fill it before nightfall," said Kagome. "We will make a more extensive list after we have rested."

"Are we going to dry our own food for the journey?" asked Miroku.

"Yes," said Kagome. "The safe house has a smoking and drying house attached to the kitchen. We will get supplies and make what we will need."

"We're off to shop," said Miroku cheerfully.

"Hopefully it will not take too long," said Sango as she rolled her eyes.

Kagome laughed as she watched the two of them leave. She really hoped her feeling of unease would go away. She really wanted to know what the future would hold for them. Kagome felt as if too many things had happened in too short a time.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, she relaxed into his embrace. He held her close thinking how lucky he was to have her.

Kagome yawned and turned to face Inuyasha. She nuzzled his neck and slowly kissed a trail to his lips. She licked them before kissing him.

Shippo giggled and left the room. He could not believe how those two acted sometimes. He wondered when they would mark each other and why they waited so long.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and hugged him close. She just wanted to touch him and nuzzled his neck again and kissed him along the jaw.

Inuyasha growled low in his chest. He wanted to kiss and caress Kagome until she purred for him. He leaned down and said, "I really think we should take this elsewhere. I don't think Miroku and Sango want to see us having fun."

Kagome nipped Inuyasha's lip ans whispered, "You'll have to carry me. I'm not moving from this spot."

"As my lady wishes," said Inuyasha as he scooped Kagome into his arms. "You will not be free until morning has come."

Kagome leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered, " I wasn't planning on leaving."

Shippo returned to the kitchen to find it empty. He trotted over to the fire and stirred the soup. He was going to have fun tonight.

Sango and Miroku returned an hour later. They were loaded down with food.

"Where's Kagome?" asked Sango. "We found something she might be interested in."

"She'll be back soon," said Shippo. "She and Inuyasha were talking about something. They should be done soon."

"What exactly are you playing at?" asked Miroku.

"Nothing," said Shippo. "They wanted to be alone so I waited here. Besides someone needs to keep an eye on the soup."

"Inuyasha," shouted Miroku. "We are back."

Kagome and Inuyasha came into the kitchen hand in hand.

"We know," said Kagome. "We heard your voices when you came in."

Inuyasha smirked at Miroku.

"So what did you find at the market?" asked Kagome.

"We bought several different kinds of meat," said Sango. "I figure we could dry some and set it aside for our journey."

"We also have enough fruit and vegetables to last a week," said Miroku. "The market is everyday, but people start closing down an hour before sunset."

"That's what I wanted to tell you," said Sango. "The town is attacked every night. Most of the nearby farms and almost all of the town closes the gates at sunset and do not open them again until sunrise."

"We found traces of minor demons around the sights where the attacks have happened," said Miroku. "Some have the taint of Naraku, others do not."

"We have a town with and ancient treasure," said Kagome. "It must not be very powerful or Naraku would already have it."

"What do you think is happening here?" asked Miroku.

"Nothing we will be able to help with," said Kagome. "They have an ancient magical treasure. The walls are being attacked, but only at night. The demons have not breached the walls and even if they did what would they take?"

"Only the ancient treasure," said Sango.

"A treasure which can only work here," said Kagome. "It is part of the trap. We are suppose to go to the rescue and trigger the trap."

"You are sure?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, it is only a trap and a dangerous one at that," said Kagome.

"Well let's prepare the meat and vegetables for drying," said Sango. "Finish fixing dinner and get some rest."

They all separated the different meats and decided what would be smoked and dried. They also laughed and joked as the relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Eventually they ate dinner and went to bed. They would have a few days to rest before continuing their journey.

The next morning, Sango and Miroku set out to buy more supplies. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara checked the grounds for any sign of attack before checking on all the meat, fruit, and vegetables they set out to dry.

Kagome still felt uneasy about the whole situation, but she decided to wait and see what Kaede had to say, she laughed when she saw Shippo and Kirara tumbling across the floor. She smiled and wondered what her children would look like. She hoped they would have Inuyasha's hair.

"What has you laughing today?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled at him and said, "I was wondering what it will be like when we have children. What they would look like and would they tumble around like puppies do?"

"They will be the pups they are meant to be," said Inuyasha. "We will love them and help them to grow strong."

"Yes, we will," said Kagome.

"Miroku and Sango are back," said Inuyasha. "They look worried about something."

Kagome grabbed Shippo and Kirara and headed inside. Inuyasha followed and waited for Miroku and Sango to join them.

"Kagome, there's going to be trouble," said Sango. "We just found out that Braganaca has a garrison of English troops."

"What's the problem?" asked Kagome.

"We were stopped in our shopping by troops," said Miroku. "They asked if we have seen a party of five traveling the road. They are looking for a party of three males and two females."

"So they know the make up of our group," said Inuyasha. "What's the big deal?"

"One of the males has silver hair and dog ears," said Sango. "They also said one of the females has black hair and dog ears. They have a five hundred pound reward for the capture of the party."

"We are being hunted by the English army. Why?" asked Kagome. "I better check to see if anything has come from Kaede."

"We can't go back to Braga," said Sango. "We definitely can not go to Braganaca."

"We are going to have to change routes," said Inuyasha.

"They want us for something," said Miroku.

"Let me see what Kaede knows," said Kagome. "We are going to have to sneak past this town at night as it is."

Kagome ran to the room at the bottom of the safe house. She found a scroll waiting for her. She grabbed it and raced back upstairs.

"We have an answer form Kaede," said Kagome as she opened the scroll.

A pink flash lit the room and an image of Kaede appeared out of the scroll.

"I have made this message against Castlereagh's orders," said Kaede. "When Lord Castlereagh was informed by the Regent who was sent to take care of Naraku, he sent orders to Wellington to have the army find and detain you. I know you have been avoiding the army lines, but now you will really have to avoid them. Your best bet is to get to Spain as quickly as possible. I am still looking up the information about the Seal of Ages. Kikyo's code is very hard to break. Kagome, if you know of a town being controlled by the enemy in Spain, I suggest you head for it. Avoid the southern most pass in the Pyrenees. Head for Spain and don't look back."

"So we head to Camargo," said Kagome.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Kaede. "The scroll holds more detailed information as well as a map to the Cementary De Enfants in the heart of Paris. Good bye and good luck."

"We head for the Thunder Brothers and their headquarters," said Inuyasha. "Moving as quickly and quietly as possible."

"What about informing the army about the clear path?" asked Sango.

"Kaede will inform them about the clear path after we have left the area," said Kagome.

"Well there goes a relaxing wait for an answer," said Sango.

"We will leave after all the supplies are ready," said Inuyasha. "We need them and we will wait until nightfall to pass Braga."

"We can actually use a tunnel to pass under the city," said Shippo. "Many full demons would pass under Braga rather than deal with the city and it's greed."

"Where is the entrance?" asked Miroku.

"Not far from here," said Shippo.

"Where does it lead?" asked Inuyasha.

"To Aula, Salamanca, or Segouia in Spain," said Shippo. "The travel is faster because you do not have to deal with the weather."

"What about attacks by other demons?" asked Kagome.

"The tunnel road is neutral," said Shippo. "There are many spells and traps which will go off when one group tries to attack another. No one knows how sensitive the traps are, but I suggest a certain man keeps his hands to himself."

"I agree," said Kagome. "We still need to have enough supplies to keep us going to the end."

"Two or three weeks should take us all the way to Segouia," said Shippo. "Anything less will take us to a closer city."

"We will need to inventory all we have and finish stocking up on supplies," said Kagome. "Aim for three weeks worth of food. I say we head for Segouia and get as far ahead of the army as possible."

"Do they have a presence in Spain?" asked Sango. "I know they were trying to hold one of the passes open."

"Only along the southern most border," said Kagome. "The demons working for Napoleon and the French army has forced the English army to retreat far south in Portugal and Spain. The only reason they hold most of Portugal is the sheer size of the army and very few powerful demons wanting to own the terrain."

"In other words, Portugal is the English refuge," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, but not for us," said Kagome.

"We better finish quickly," said Inuyasha. "The longer we stay here the more likely we will have to deal with the English army before finishing our mission."

The group scattered to do the necessary tasks. Three weeks of dried food and water needed to be prepared. Time was against them.


	21. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 23: Flight to Segouia

Three days later everything was packed and ready to go. They cleared out all the candles as well as three oil lamps from the safe house. They figured they would need them for the trip to Segouia.

Shippo was watching the city form one of the rooms near the top of the house. He saw a group of soldiers coming towards the house. He ran down the stairs. "Soldiers re coming we have to leave now," he said.

"What?" asked Miroku.

"Soldiers from the town are headed for the house," said Shippo. "I saw them. We need to leave now."

Sango and Miroku ran up the stairs and checked around the house. They saw the soldiers and confirmed no one being at the back of the house.

"Grab our things and head out the back," said Sango. "We will need to distract the soldiers so they don't see you."

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara all went out the back with all but one bag. They climbed the biggest tree they could find and hid high in the branches.

Sango saw the one bag and realized they would need it. She hoped everything would go well.

Miroku stood by Sango and wondered how he was going to get them out of this.

They heard pounding on the front door. Sango opened the door and was surprised to see guns pointed at her. She backed into the room away for the guns appearing to be scared. Miroku stepped up, saw the guns and drew Sango into his arms for safety. "May we help you gentleman?" he asked slight anger in his voice.

"We heard you were buying supplies in the market. Enough to feed a small army," said the captain. "We want to see the rest of your group."

"Sir, the rest of our group left yesterday," said Miroku. "We only stayed behind long enough to clean up the house before leaving."

"Where are you headed?" asked the captain.

"We are headed to Braganaca," said Miroku. "Our group was assigned exterminator duties for the town."

"Are you expected?" asked the captain.

"No," said Miroku. "It has been very hard for the Regent and Castlereagh to find exterminators willing to leave their profitable work behind and help the army. We are only the fourth group I have heard about."

"Does anyone in your party have silver hair?" asked the captain.

"Yes, but Baba is an old woman," said Sango. "She has gone silver over the years. Soon she will be white and probably dead."

"What is an old woman doing here in war time?" asked the captain.

"She is one of the best weapon smiths for the exterminators. She was asked to come and provide her services to the exterminators holding the towns in Portugal," said Sango. "We were to be stationed in Braganaca and said we would travel with her."

"So when do you plan to leave and catch up with them?" asked the captain.

"We had just finished packing and cleaning up when you barged in," said Miroku. "We were going to leave after we were done cleaning."

"So now you will have to stay and clean up the mess," said the captain. "How far ahead do you think Baba is?"

"Maybe six or seven hours from when we first finished cleaning up," said Sango. "Now we are looking at a day to a day and a half."

"So why did we not see your cart go past Braga?" asked the captain.

"They left at sunset last night because they wanted to try and track down a demon," said Sango. "We asked them to wait, but Baba insisted on going."

"You travel at night through dangerous territory," said the captain. "Are you not afraid of dying?"

"We all must die one day," said Miroku. "We just want to be doing something more important than being at home in bed. Besides we have been dealing with demons all of our lives. Some are good, some are bad, and some are in between just like humans."

"So you are not afraid of the road ahead?" asked the captain.

"We will deal with what ever comes our way," said Sango. "Are you done with us?"

"Almost," said the captain. "Have you passed a group of five? Two humans, two demons, and a hanyou."

"What?" asked Miroku.

"We are looking for a group of five," said the captain. "It is three males and two females. Two of the males are full demons, one male is human, one female is human, and the last female is a hanyou. Have you passed them?"

"There was a group like that in Leiria, I think," said Sango. "We did not stay long enough to find out."

"Do you know where they were going?" asked the captain.

"No," said Miroku. "Baba wanted to get to Braganaca as quickly as possible. We did not stay long or talk to many people. We stopped and rested while we bought a few supplies and we continued on."

"Are you sure you saw them there?" asked the captain.

"I only caught a glimpse of them while I was buying supplies," said Sango. "I though it was unusual to see a sliver haired young man."

"Did you see what they were doing?" asked the captain.

"No," said Sango. "I assumed they were buying supplies since they were in the market. I really don't know what they were actually doing."

"Did you speak to anyone?" asked the captain.

"Only the people I bought fruit and vegetables from," said Sango.

"So what is behind you?" asked the captain.

"The kitchen where I was sweeping when I heard you and your men approaching," said Sango. "I left the door open and came to see what was going on."

"Do you know who this house belongs to?" asked the captain.

"The Earl of Cavendish and his family," said Miroku. "We were given permission to use any of their houses for a place to rest as long as we cleaned up after ourselves."

"Have you removed anything from the house?" asked the captain.

"No," said Sango. "Everything is exactly how we found it. If anything has been taken it was by someone else other than us."

"This bag, staff, and weapon are yours?" asked the captain.

"The bag has our supplies," said Miroku. "The staff is my weapon and the Hiraikotsu if my lady's weapon."

"You have the weaker weapon," said the captain. "I am surprised. How could a woman weld such a dangerous weapon."

"I have been trained since I was three to weld it," said Sango. "The training was hard, but I am quite able to weld it."

"We will let you finish cleaning up," said the captain. "We will let you go as long as you tell me where you are going."

"We will catch up to Baba on the road to Braganaca," said Miroku. "We will then travel on to Braganaca where we are to report to the garrison to find out where we will be living until our orders change."

"Who gave you your orders?" asked the captain.

"An aide to Lord Castlereagh gave us the written orders, but they were from Castlereagh," said Sango.

"Not the Regent?" asked the captain.

"What would the Regent have to do with a band of demon exterminators?" asked Sango in a puzzled tone.

"You have not seen the Regent?" asked the captain.

"Not since my come out," said Sango. "The only reason i saw him was because his mother needed him when I was presented."

"When was that?" asked the captain.

"Last year or the year before," said Sango. "I can't remember."

"Why not?" asked the captain.

"I had too much on my mind," said Sango. "I was going to be married to the man of my dreams and remember very little about my season except my wedding."

"I see," said the captain. "I may see you in Braganaca in a few weeks. Maybe I will meet this Baba you hold in such high regard."

"Maybe you will," said Sango. "I hope everything goes as you wish."

"I and my men will leave you now," said the captain. "Sorry about the mess."

Sango and Miroku watched the captain smirk as he left the room and the house with his men. They closed their eyes and counted to ten before they locked the front door.

"How are we going to get out of this?" asked Miroku.

Sango shook her head and went to through the house. On each floor she pressed a triangle and watched as everything was cleaned and righted.

"I did not know the house could clean itself," said Miroku.

"It is only to be used in an emergency," said Sango. "That captain wants us to fall far behind the rest of our group so we can be captured by something."

"Why?" asked Miroku.

"He is probably wants to have the reward," said Sango. "He will try and fake it if necessary."

"So what do you think he will do with us?" asked Miroku.

"We will either be the two humans or I will be the hanyou and you will be the human," said Sango. "Myoga are you ready to go?"

"Yes," answered the tired Myoga. "Where are we headed?"

"Where we are needed," said Sango as she picked Myoga up and placed him in a pocket of the travel bag.

"Sango are you sure it is safe for us to leave?" asked Miroku.

"The captain expects us to stay and clean up," said Sango. "He wants us to be captured by something. They will be back before dark."

Sango carried her Hiraikotsu and the bag outside. Miroku followed with his staff. Sango pressed the last set of triangles and let the ground floor clean itself. She shut and locked the back door.

Sango headed into the woods to the foot of the tree the rest were in. Miroku followed her.

Sango looked up and said, "You might want to use the locking spell now. I do not know if anyone is inside, but they will try to be back to kidnap Miroku and me."

Kagome sent the spell to lock the house down. She nodded to Inuyasha and slowly lowered herself to a different branch.

"What do you think is up?" asked Kagome.

"Th captain of the group wants something to capture us," said Sango. "He had his men go through the house looking for the rest of our group. I cleaned everything up, but his smirk as he left chilled me. He wants something so bad he will kill to get it."

"We better head out than," said Kagome.

"Yes," said Sango. "The farther away from here we are the better I will feel."

"Do you agree with Sango, Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, I do," said Miroku. "There is something wrong with the captain. His smile reminds me of the one my grandfather described to me. He smiled like Naraku would."

"We better hit the tunnel now than," said Kagome. "Shippo, where is the entrance to it?"

"You see the three oak trees not far from here," said Shippo. "They mark the entrance. We will have to get there without being seen."

Sango and Miroku slowly walked the forest floor while Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara ran the forest roof. They all arrived at the oaks together.

Inuyasha and Kagome landed next to the oaks. They carried the three bags of food.

Kirara and Shippo scrambled down one of the trees. They looked around to make sure no one could see them.

Sango and Miroku kept looking behind them to make sure they were not being followed. They joined the rest and waited for Shippo to open the tunnel.

Shippo stood in front of the entrance and waved his hand at a symbol five times. They saw an opening form and quickly stepped through. Once everyone was inside the doorway sealed itself and the symbol moved.

Shippo lit the tunnel with his fox fire so they could light a couple of lamps.

"How far do we have to go before we have a place we can sleep for the night?" asked Inuyasha.

"The closest is right next to the opening," said Shippo. "Most people camp here before they sneak past Braga in the night. The next is about a days walk away."

"Well we are just going to have to walk until we reach a safe place to camp," said Inuyasha. "We will stop to eat when we are hungry."

"Hopefully we will not have much trouble on this path," said Miroku.

"The only problem we may have is from you groping Sango," said Shippo. "The protections may see your lecherous ways as an attack. If it doesn't than the slaps and hits you receive will definitely cause problems."

"I can not help the way my hand moves," said Miroku.

"Maybe we should remove it for him and allow the journey to be easier," quipped Shippo.

"No, he needs the hand to use his wind tunnel," said Inuyasha. "I would have cut it off a long time ago."

"So it has always been a problem," said Shippo. "How sad."

Kagome laughed and headed towards the camp area. She did not want to end up talking about Miroku and his ways. She figured he would either learn or they would end up fighting the tunnel's protections. Kagome walked a little ahead of the group. She was fascinated by the feel of the tunnel. She figured an earth elemental of a ground dwelling demon created it.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome looked around and touched the walls of the tunnel. He could sense the power of a demon in creating the tunnel. He wondered who had originally dug the tunnel.

The group stopped for lunch near a spring in the tunnel.

Shippo looked around and said, "This is the last spring to stop at before the camp site by the tunnel exit."

"How many springs are there?" asked Miroku.

"Four," said Shippo. "Th rest of the camp sites are either near one of the springs or they are near the underground river."

"An underground river," said Sango. "How long is the river?"

"We really don't know," said Shippo. "My father was only able to explore part of it. Most demons who travel the tunnel are glad for the water, but do not want to find the source in case it gets destroyed."

"Could we travel on the river?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not really," said Shippo. "Parts of the tunnel over the river is very low. Dangerous for some of us."

"We will walk the path," said Kagome. "We might not like living underground for a while, but we are safe for now."

"What is it you sense?" asked Sango.

"Possibly trouble in the form of Naraku's demons," said Kagome. "I just can't tell exactly where they are. All I know is they are ahead of us."

"That means we have at least one piece of the Seal of Ages ahead of us," said Inuyasha.

"More like three," said Kagome.

"Damn," grumbled Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku both were surprised by what Kagome said. They realized the trip to Segouia was going to be full of surprises. Hopefully they would not have to fight a running battle.

"Will we have to fight a running battle to Segouia?" asked Sango.

"I don't think so," said Kagome. "The pieces of the Seal of Ages is a strong sense of being in the tunnel with us. Naraku's demons are faint as if there is a large amount of earth between us. They are digging to try and find the Seal of Ages."

"If there are three more pieces down here, we will have to destroy them before Naraku gets near them," said Inuyasha.

"Leaving two with Naraku, one with Ryuukotsusei, and the last four to be hunted down," said Sango.

"The fewer pieces available for finding the more desperate Naraku will become. He will be very dangerous," said Kagome. "The two he carries will be hard enough to obtain."

"We will destroy Naraku as we were order to do," said Inuyasha. "I have a feeling he is the eyes we feel watching us."

"He probably is using Kanna and her mirror," said Kagome.

"We will deal with whatever happens," said Inuyasha. "If we find pieces of the Seal of Ages we will destroy them. You will rest as needed."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and continued towards the camp site. She knew they had to travel a good distance before they could rest. She was eager to rest, but worried about the pieces of the Seal of Ages.

Shippo skipped ahead of the group looking for any signs left by others. He was curious why there had been few signs of camping or trading in the tunnel opening or Leiria. He wanted to know what was happening. Shippo was concerned about the lack of camping near the exit.

"Shippo," called Miroku. "How soon till we can stop to sleep?"

"We have a long way to go before we can camp," said Shippo. "There is a small place ahead where we can stop to rest for a little bit. It is not big enough to sleep in though."

"We should really press on," said Inuyasha.

"I need to rest a bit," said Miroku.

"We'll stop then," said Inuyasha. "We really need to keep moving though."

"What are you thinking, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"I am hoping we are not being followed," said Inuyasha. "The army is looking for us and I know they will not stop searching."

"True, but how till they be able to find the tunnel?" asked Miroku.

"They could find it if they have any way to track your scents," said Shippo. "The tunnel is safe and can only be opened by those who know how to. Just hope they don't know how to open it."

"Not many places to hide," said Inuyasha.

"Not many safe places above either," said Shippo. "The terrain is mostly farms and ranches. The army would see any and all fires we would light. Besides when we get to the crossroads, If they followed us they would not know which branch we took."

"I'm ready to continue," said Miroku.

"Will it be much longer?" asked Sango. "I am ready to sleep. We left at sunset and it should be sunrise soon. They will find us gone when they do their morning patrol."

"They will find you gone in and hour," said Kagome. "We need to get to the first camp site before we can rest."

"How much farther is it?" asked Miroku.

"We'll get there when we get there," said Inuyasha. "Besides Miroku, you really should be use to walking."

"You know I go no where unless it is by horse or carriage," said Miroku.

"And how many times has your gather prevented you from using them as punishment?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku blushed bright red. He huffed and stormed away from the group.

The rest laughed as he walked away. They had found a little bit of fun in a bad situation.


	22. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 24: Pieces and Puzzles

They traveled a couple more hours before they found the camp site. They set up the camp to get some sleep.

Kagome was dreaming when she felt a call. She knew Naraku was trying to find her ans use her to gather the rest of the Seal of Ages. She also knew he did not know she could destroy them forever.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close when she started to thrash in her sleep. He knew she was having a nightmare about Naraku and the Seal of Ages. He held her close and soothed her back into sleep. Inuyasha knew the road was going to be difficult and dangerous.

Shippo and Kirara snuggled together. They could sense all the changes in the tunnel. They could feel the lack of demons passing the night where they slept. Shippo worried about the lack of demons presence in the campsite and the tunnel so far.

Sango and Miroku slept like the dead. They could sense the lack of demons, but thought it was only because of Braga. They rested not worrying about the lack of anything or the subtle sense of doom.

Kagome woke after a restless night and wanted to continue the journey immediately. She felt the tug of a piece of the Seal of Ages. She wished to get away from it, but knew Naraku would be looking for it.

"You are very restless," said Inuyasha. "What has caused this?"

"I can sense a piece of the Seal of Ages ahead of us," said Kagome. "Naraku is looking for it and me."

"I know he is looking for us," said Inuyasha. "I sensed his probe across the ground last night. I do not think he considered people traveling underground."

"So you think we will have to deal with the watcher?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure," said Inuyasha. "The tunnel seems to have its own protections. They may prevent Naraku from finding us for awhile."

Shippo yawned and stretched. He caught the last part of the conversation and shook the cobwebs from his mind. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning, Shippo," said Kagome.

"Hey Shippo, do you know anything about the protections of the tunnel?" asked Inuyasha.

"Some, but not all," answered Shippo.

"What do you know?" asked Inuyasha.

"The tunnel is designed to block all scans and searches," said Shippo with a yawn. "The defenses are also designed to prevent any and all battled along the route. Even if Naraku was able to see us, any attack would activate the protections."

"What about Miroku?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure," said Shippo. "I think the protections may see him as courting Sango. I'm just not sure. So far he hasn't tried much."

"We better wake them, eat, and leave," said Inuyasha. "Something tells me we are going to be very busy today."

Kagome smiled and turned towards Sango. She grabbed Sango's shoulder to wake her.

Sango started and moaned, "What?"

"Time to get up," said Kagome. "We think Naraku is trying to get into the tunnel and find me as well as the pieces of the Seal of Ages."

"How soon?" asked Sango sleepily.

"He has demons digging over a piece of the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "I'm not sure how long it will be before he can sense the strong pull of the piece. The problem is the piece is about five hours ahead of us."

"So we need to get to it before they break into the tunnel," said Sango. "Great."

"We need you up and ready," said Kagome. "Eat something and we will try to wake Miroku."

"I'll wake him," said Inuyasha. "I don't want either of you groped by him.

"If you say so," said Kagome.

Shippo showed them a place to refresh themselves and headed back to the fire. He wanted to heat water for something hot to drink. Kagome and Sango joined him and started to drink some morning tea.

"Oi, monk," said Inuyasha. "You better wake up or we are going to leave you here."

"Go away, father," mumbled Miroku. "I'm having the best dream about my future wife."

"Not with two mistresses," said Inuyasha. "Your future wife may turn around and castrate you before you have an heir."

Miroku swiftly sat up and stared straight ahead before saying, "Damn and I almost saw her face."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and joined everyone around the fire. He accepted breakfast before Miroku joined them.

"I'm going to check behind us before we head out," said Inuyasha. "I will be back in five minutes."

"We won't move without you," said Kagome. She was more worried about what lay ahead than behind them.

Inuyasha nodded and headed back the way they had traveled. He could hear and see not one following them. He returned to find Miroku and Shippo missing.

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha.

"Shippo took Miroku to refresh himself," said Sango. "They should be back soon. They left that way." Sango pointed towards the area she and Kagome had gone before.

"I'll go check," said Inuyasha. He quickly found and followed their scents to the area they were standing in.

"Miroku, you have got to come with me back to camp," said Shippo. "Inuyasha will be back soon."

"No," said Miroku in a dazed voice. "Can't you hear the lovely music."

Inuyasha shook his head and grabbed Miroku by the collar and dragged him back to camp. Shippo followed behind and giggled at what he saw.

"I wonder why Miroku was acting so weird," said Shippo. "It was almost as if he didn't know we were there."

"He probably walked into the women's area," said Sango. "I tried to go into the men's area, but Kagome was able to stop me."

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"The area has spells that prevent men from intruding on a woman's privacy," said Kagome. "It's the same for the men's area. They just stand around staring at something only they can see and hear."

"Why didn't you tell Miroku?" asked Inuyasha.

"We didn't think he would try anything when we are sitting in front of the fire and not in the women's area," said Kagome. "There was no need from him to come looking for us."

"Especially since he saw us before he left," said Sango.

"Let's finish eating and get going," said Inuyasha. "We have a long road a head of us."

"With a few problems," said Kagome softly.

The group headed out along the path. They wanted to be far ahead of any problems coming from the tunnel entrance. They especially did not want to be around if the soldiers from Braga found the entrance to the tunnel and followed them.

"Kanna, have you found them?" asked Naraku.

"No, I have searched everywhere," answered Kanna. "They have disappeared from my view and I can not sense them anywhere."

"We must find them," said Naraku. "The female has the ability to find the Seal of Ages. I need more to finish what I started."

"My mirror can not find them," said Kanna. "I will keep searching though."

"How are my demons fairing in finding the piece I sensed?" asked Naraku.

"They will reach it in the next day or so," said Kanna. "It is buried deep underground."

"Have them hurry," said Naraku.

Kanna nodded and left the room. She wondered about Naraku's sudden fear for the Seal of Ages. She knew only of his need for it.

Kagome led them to a place near the Seal of Ages. She could feel the other demons above them trying to dig down to the Seal of Ages. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Stay near here," said Inuyasha. "Kagome senses a piece of the Seal of Ages. We are going to go find it, but there are demons digging down to try and retrieve it. We need you to watch our backs."

"Sure," said Miroku.

Sango nodded and adjusted her grip on Hiraikotsu. She just hoped the tunnel wouldn't collapse like the cave did.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked away from the group and down a narrow path. They were worried about getting out if the tunnel collapsed like the cave in Leiria did. They slowly walked towards the source of the Seal of Ages.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Be ready for anything. I can sense it behind a couple of different protections."

"I am as ready as possible," said Inuyasha. "You can begin when you are ready."

"I'm never ready for this," said Kagome. "Each one is protected differently and make things harder for me."

"Just do your best," said Inuyasha. "I love and will always protect you."

"I love you, too," said Kagome as she kissed Inuyasha.

Kagome turned to the protection spells and slowly removed them to find a piece of the Seal of Ages. She poured her purifying powers into the Seal and watched it as it shattered into dust. She also felt the weakening of all the remaining pieces of the Seal of Ages.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome destroyed the piece of the Seal of Ages. He saw the puzzled look on her face before she collapsed. He caught her and headed back to the others. Inuyasha hoped nothing more would happen.

Sango and Miroku watched as the tunnel flashed pink. They wondered what happened when they felt the sudden change in the demons digging about them. They could tell how few survived what happened.

"What do you think happened?" asked Miroku.

"I would say the Seal sent some of Kagome's powers along the tunnel and into the demons above," said Sango. "But that is only a guess."

"Do you think anything else will happen?" asked Miroku.

"We will have to wait and see," said Sango.

They waited patiently as Shippo explored the area a little. They kept watch and prayed nothing would happen to them or nothing happened to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha appeared before the group carrying Kagome. He looked behind him and hoped nothing was going to spill towards them. He sat down next to Sango.

"She is tired, but we need to continue on," said Inuyasha.

"Shippo says there is a place up ahead we can use to have something to eat, but it is not big enough to sleep at," said Sango. "We will just head to it and get something to eat."

"Kagome was able to destroy the piece of the Seal of Ages and the demons who were hunting for it," said Inuyasha.

"Sounds like the protections of the tunnel forced some of Kagome's miko powers outside the tunnel," said Shippo. "If the tunnel felt threatened, it would use what ever weapons were available to defend itself."

"You speak as if this tunnel was alive," said Miroku.

"There have always been rumors along the limes of the tunnel being alive," said Shippo. "No one really remembers when the tunnel was created. Nor where the wood for constructing fires comes from, but the wood is always stocked and not one person remembers stocking it."

"Maybe there is a caretaker of the tunnel know one knows about," said Sango.

"I doubt it," said Shippo. "My family has traveled this tunnel for seven generations and have seen no one, but fellow travelers."

"That's two thousand years or more," said Sango.

"It's closer to three thousand years, but no one has seen a caretaker in that whole time," said Shippo. "All of us who travel the tunnel believe the spell that created it is alive in some way. We just don't try to find out how."

"Is that a good thing?" asked Sango.

"In this part of the country, yes," said Shippo. "Braga and Braganaca are two of the strongest anti- demon cities in Portugal. Most demons avoid them. Those that so trade with the cities find themselves cheated of the proper price for their goods."

"I see," said Sango. "The tunnel safely gets you pass the demon hating cities and country side."

"Yes," said Shippo. "No one knows who originally made the tunnel, but we try to keep it secret and clear of most humans."

"Should we expect trouble?" asked Sango and Miroku.

"No," said Shippo. "Very few demons have passed this way recently. Besides you travel with five demons and would only be considered part of the pack."

"So who's the alpha?" asked Miroku.

"Inuyasha is the alpha male and Kagome is the alpha female," said Shippo.

"And you aren't?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am just a kit," said Shippo. "I may be the guide, but I am not the alpha of the group."

"How many more hours before we can stop for the the night?" asked Inuyasha.

"We are an hour from a place to stop and eat," said Shippo. "A place to rest is about four hours from the place we are heading. So I would say about five hours before we can stop for the night."

Inuyasha nodded and headed out. Shippo quickly caught up and carried a light for Inuyasha to see by. They traveled at an easy pace so Miroku and Sango could keep up, but also so they would not disturb Kagome while she rested.

"Kagome is the alpha female and Inuyasha is the alpha male," said Miroku in wonder. "Who would have thought that."

"Everyone, but you apparently," said Sango as she followed behind Inuyasha.

They traveled for a while and stopped to eat. They could feel a sweep pass over them. They wondered what Naraku was up to.

"Kanna, where are my demons?" asked Naraku.

"They are gone," said Kanna.

"Along with another piece of the Seal of Ages," said Naraku. "Order Kagura home. We will have to send her to find out what is happening."

"She is in the middle of your plan for the English," said Kanna. "It will take her time to get here."

"Get her here now or I will squeeze the life out of you," said Naraku coldly. "How can this be happening? The Seal of Ages is weaker, yet my demons are looking for the pieces."

Kanna walked away from Naraku and called to Kagura. She waited for and acknowledgment knowing it would take some time.

Kagome woke startled by her dream. She realized she was being carried by Inuyasha and snuggled closer. She wanted to rest some more, but she needed to have answers.

"I see you are awake," said Miroku. "How was your nap?"

""Not very restful," said Kagome. "I keep having these dreams about Naraku and the Seal of Ages."

"What are these dreams about?" asked Sango.

"They are about the pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "The first one was when I touched the Seal before destroying it. Now I've had a second one and both times Naraku mentioned how the Seal of Ages had diminished in power."

"That's a puzzle," said Sango. "I have heard and read about some of the ancient artifacts being linked together, but not to this extent."

"I've read about them to," said Kagome. "What has me worried is the connection before and after I have destroyed a piece."

"We may have to leave early to get a message to Aunt Kaede," said Sango. "Maybe she will know something."

"No, we can't leave early," said Kagome. "Aunt Kaede will be expecting a scroll from Spain, not another from Portugal. Besides her warning barely saved us from a very bad and dangerous trip to the army."

"Why would Castlereagh act the way he did?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, you have two very high ranking lords as well as two members of the best demon slaying family in England," said Sango. "This group just happens to be wandering along a path they set rather than one set by the army."

"In other words, we strayed and now they are trying to get us back," said Inuyasha.

"Basically," said Kagome. "Personally I wanted to avoid the army as much as possible."

"When do you think it will be safe to go near the army again?" asked Miroku.

Kagome chuckled and said, "Probably not until we have finished our mission and return home. You will have to handle your need until then or find a mice place to be your perverted self at."

Miroku sighed and muttered, "No one understands me."

They journeyed until they could rest for the night each lost in their own thoughts. They hoped to come up with some explanation for Kagome's insight into Naraku. They knew it helped, but they hoped the connection would not leave Kagome vulnerable to Naraku.

The group journeyed several days before Kagome picked up a faint hint of another piece of the Seal of Ages. She shuddered to think about being to destroy another piece and seeing into Naraku again.

Inuyasha watched Kagome and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can feel a faint trace of another piece of the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "I would say it is at least one if not two days ahead of us and to our left I think."

"Well about a day and a half to threes days ahead of us is one of the splits in the tunnel," said Shippo. "It leads to an outpost on the border between Spain and Portugal. The inhabitants are mostly demons, so very few humans travel the path."

"It may be up the path a bit," said Kagome. "All I know is it is very faint. We are moving towards it."

"Hopefully it is stationary," said Inuyasha. "Unlike the one Leiria."

"Each piece seems to reflect the guardian, monk, or miko that was assigned to protect it," said Kagome. "I have yet to feel any two alike and yet I know the pieces were sent out in pairs."

"Maybe the changes have occurred over time," suggested Sango. "Who knows how many different guardians needed to move them. Maybe each generation added their own touch."

"Sango, that's not it," said Kagome. "I could feel the ones great, great grandmother Kikyo had to help with. Her powers were all over the pieces. Yet of the ones I have destroyed, not a single one feels the same."

"That's weird," said Sango.

"Why would it be weird?" asked Miroku.

"When the Seal of Ages was broken apart only the six greatest priest, priestess, monks, and mikos were allowed to touch them," said Sango. "Each one was given two pieces to hide and to set protections on. Their auras and powers would have left traces on each piece they carried."

"So each piece would have the signature of the one who carried and placed it," said Miroku.

"Now imagine you have touched three, sensed three, and basically know where the last six are," said Kagome.

"Okay," said Miroku. "Now what?"

"Imagine of the six you know about," said Kagome. "You sense six different aura signatures. Yet you know at least two pieces were sent with the same person."

"That would mean each one has their own person to guard them," said Miroku.

"Give that man a cigar," said Kagome. "If each piece has its own aura signature, than each piece has its own guardian. Which means someone other than the assigned guardian has handled and placed them."

"Does this mean someone else knows where the remaining pieces of the Seal of Ages are?" asked Inuyasha.

"Possibly," said Kagome. "According to all I have read about the Seal of Ages, the final secret resting place of the pieces of the Seal of Ages is kept by the innocent who can not see and can not talk."

"The cemeteries," said Miroku.

"One of the cemeteries may have a map of some kind to the pieces," said Kagome. "It all depends on whether or not Naraku can read and understand the map."

"Have you sensed any more of his demons?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not yet," said Kagome. "I think Naraku is having a hard time interpreting the placement on the map."

"So we have a little time before he finds the next piece of the Seal of Ages," said Inuyasha.

"Yes," said Kagome. "We have the advantage in knowing where the next piece is. Naraku will be looking harder for them and wanting to find me because of what he thinks I can do."

"So our danger has increased," said Sango.

"Yes, it has," said Inuyasha. "We will have to be ready for anything in Segouia."

"Shippo, how much longer until we can stop and rest for the night?" asked Miroku.

Shippo looked at the monk and turned away, He did not want to tell them what he could sense. He knew they would need to rest, but there already was a group camping at the split where they should rest.

"Shippo, what is wrong?" asked Kagome gently.

"There is a group ahead of us," said Shippo. "They are at the campsite for the crossroads to Avila. I think they are an armed camp of demons."

"Is the campsite the one we would stop at before continuing onto Segouia?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, it is," said Shippo. "My problem is all of my inquiries to the camp have been ignored. The spell of the tunnel tells me they are there, but nothing more."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "We will continue on," he said. "If we have to we will not stop until after we pass them."

"We might have to fight them," said Shippo.

"We will try to reason with them," said Kagome. "I know we may have to make more frequent stops to make sure we get some rest before the nest campsite."

"They may not let us pass," said Shippo.

"We will see what happens," said Inuyasha.

They headed out taking the travel slower to allow them time to think and to not tire themselves before a possible battle. They carefully watched the road ahead of them as well as the road behind.

Inuyasha paused when he smelled the demons waiting at the crossroads. He was not happy about having to deal with cats. He looked at Shippo and asked, "Do you know of any feline clans around here?"

"The only feline clan I know of is a clan of lynx demons who live somewhere in the foothills of the Pyrenees," said Shippo. "There are other clans who might have a representative around because of the war affecting their lands, but not many. Why?"

"There seems to be a group of cat demons ahead," said Inuyasha.

"I wonder what they want?" asked Shippo.

"Actually the question would be why are they stationed like a garrison of soldiers at the crossroads," said Kagome.

"What?" asked Shippo.

"Here comes a patrol," said Kagome. "We will find out soon enough what is going on."

"Try not to provoke an attack," said Inuyasha. "I prefer a simple passing."

"We will have to be honest, but not to honest," said Miroku.

"Do not try anything," said Sango.

A small group of three lynx demons appeared before the group. Inuyasha rested his hand on Tetsusaiga and waited for the demons to speak.

"What are you doing here?" asked on lynx.

"Passing through on our way to Segouia," answered Inuyasha.

"How did you end up in this part of the tunnel?" asked the same lynx.

"We traveled from Braga," answered Inuyasha. "We have a very long journey ahead of us. Can we pass?"

"No, not unless Kerne says you can," answered the same lynx. "Follow us."

Kagome watched the exchange and narrowed her eyes. She could sense the lynx debating about letting them see Kerne. She could sense his sudden need and desire to prevent them from passing.

"Dance of Death," the Lynx shouted.

Dark blue blades shot from his hands to attack the group. They crashed against a pink barrier that protected the group. Other lynxes ran towards the commotion. Everyone froze when they felt the tunnel ripple.

The lynx who attacked was engulfed in a dark green aura. He disappeared as the tunnel slowly straighten itself.

Kagome kept her barrier up while the lynxes shuffled around. She waited for Kerne to approach the barrier and address the group.

"I am Kerne," said Kerne. "I apologize for the lack of discipline and trust my warrior showed. I believe the runnel has decided to punish him for his unprovoked attack."

"We can see that," said Inuyasha. "My question is will any others attack when our barrier is lowered."

"I declare your group under safe passage until it is determined you are our enemy," said Kerne.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who nodded slightly. He could tell Kerne was speaking the truth, but he wanted to confirm with Kagome.

"Lower the barrier, Kagome," said Inuyasha. "We will answer their questions and continue on our way."

Kagome lowered her barrier and shook her head to relief the tension in her neck. She did not like the way she had to channel the energy for her barrier. She could sense all the different ways the tunnel would have attacked the moment she raised here barrier. Kagome was impressed by the protections and how they had changed over the years. She looked at Inuyasha and let him know she was okay.

Kerne looked at the group and did not know what to think. He had never seen such an odd group before. He had many questions to ask and decided it was easier to question them back at camp.

"If you will come with me," said Kerne cautiously. "We will go back to camp and answer the questions I have."

The group followed Kerne back to the camp the lynxes had created. They wondered if it would be a good idea to be surrounded by someone who might be their enemy.

"Please be seated," said Kerne indicating a couple of stone benches. "We will be more comfortable here."

Kagome looked at the benches and almost laughed out loud by what she saw. Her amusement was sent to Inuyasha who could clearly see what she saw.

Sango shook her head and slowly sat down on the bench. She wanted to laugh as well. She had only seen truth benches once before. Most were kept where they could be used for justice.

Kerne was puzzled by the amusement coming from the group. He wondered what could make them laugh when they were in the middle of an armed camp. He had to find out what was going on and quickly before something else went wrong.

"Sit still, Shippo," said Kagome. "I know the bench feels funny, but it will be over soon enough."

"What brings you through the tunnel?" asked Kerne.

"Our mission," answered Inuyasha.

"What mission?" asked Kerne.

"We were sent to kill Ryuukotsusei and Naraku," said Kagome. "We have been traveling towards Camargo to help Shippo get revenge for the murder of his family."

"You do realize the Thunder Brothers have claimed Camargo as their headquarters?" asked Kerne.

"Yes, we do," said Inuyasha.

"So you would risk the lives of these young women to get revenge for a fox demon?" asked Kerne. "What kind of men are you?"

"Actually, we young women are risking their lives for revenge," said Kagome. "Especially since we young women are the demon exterminators."

"What?" asked Kerne in surprise.

"You heard her," said Inuyasha. "The ladies are the demon exterminators. We men are just along to help them as they need it."

"Now I have a headache," said Kerne. "Do you have any plans for damaging the tunnel?"

"No, we do not," said Kagome. "We only plan on passing through."

"Have you heard about Naraku?" asked Kerne.

"What about Naraku?" asked Inuyasha.

"About his obsession with the Seal of Ages?" asked Kerne.

"Yes," said Kagome. "Naraku has two pieces of the Seal of Ages. He seeks the other ten."

"Do you know that some have disappeared?" asked Kerne.

"We assumed they were found or moved," said Kagome. "Many feel that three pieces of the Seal of Ages have been destroyed."

"What about the rest?" asked Kerne.

"They will be taken care of or destroyed as necessary," said Inuyasha. "No one really knows where all the pieces are."

"Naraku has the map for the Seal of Ages," said Kerne. "He will be able to find all the pieces."

"I doubt it," said Inuyasha. "The map only shows where the pieces were suppose to go. Who says they actually got there."

"You are not concerned about the Seal of Ages are you?" asked Kerne.

"No, not really," said Sango. "The Seal of Ages is the responsibility of the guardians. If the pieces are found they have to fix it."

"Why are you not afraid of your task?" asked Kerne.

"We all have a set purpose in life," said Miroku. "Ours is leading us to where we need to be."

"Why do you travel the tunnel and not the land above?" asked Kerne.

"To many conflicting orders," said Kagome. "We were given a specific mission. Now the English army wants us to protect them rather than let us complete our mission."

"Ah! I see," said Kerne. "Too many leaders wanting your skills."

"Yes," said Inuyasha. "We only agreed to a specific set of tasks and now we have to hide from those who wish us to forget our agreed upon tasks to protect them."

"What do you think will happen if you do not complete your tasks?" asked Kerne.

"Napoleon, Naraku, and Ryuukotsusei will over run all of Europe and most of Asia," said Kagome. "england will be invaded and darkness will slowly creep over the land. Naraku will eventually gain all the pieces of the Seal of Ages and the greatest calamity of all time will happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Kerne.

"If Naraku gets all the pieces of the Seal of Ages, he will be able to go back in time and change history to suit his wants and desires," said Kagome. "No person or demon would be free of his control."

Kerne closed his eyes and winced. He realized how dangerous it would be to have Naraku in control. He looked at the group again.

Kagome smiled ate Kerne and said, "We are trying to prevent that fate. The question now becomes will you hinder or help."

Kerne laughed and said, "Half of me wants to help and the other half wants to do nothing. What a conflict."

"You know it is funny how we are the ones sitting on truth benches, but you are the one speaking the absolute truth," laughed Kagome.

Kerne looked startled at the group as they sat there laughing about everything. He shook his head and realized they could overcome any obstacles in their path. He decided to help them as much as he could.

"You can stay the night here," said Kerne. "I will arrange for someone to guide you to the next camping spot and return to us here."

"It is a kind offer Kerne, but Shippo is our guide and he has traveled this road before," said Kagome. "Besides we are not wanting to interfere in your duties here."

"Do you not trust me and my men?" asked Kerne.

"We can trust you, Kerne," said Kagome. "Some of your men have divided loyalties. We do not wish to place any strain on them. You have already lost one who tried to attack us because he wanted to offer us to his other boss."

"What is being offered to make such loyal warriors go against their oaths?" asked Kerne.

"Many demons were promised their own territory and control over the loves of all the humans in their territory," said Kagome. "The price is to bring an ancient relic with lots of power to Naraku."

"So what?" asked Kerne.

"Depending on who they ate and what they bring decides their fate," said Kagome. "Naraku has accepted some relics and given the demons small territories to rule over. Other demons he has absorbed to make himself stronger and deadlier. Others he has killed outright as weak and useless."

"Why does he promise so much and not give it?" asked Kerne.

"Naraku wans power," said Kagome. "Especially the power of the Seal of Ages."

"He is after the Seal of Ages and any other power he can gain," said Kerne. "No one will be safe if he gets what he wants. We'll have to tell our elder."

"Kerne, we know Naraku only has two pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Inuyasha. "We also know that three other pieces have been destroyed before Naraku could claim them."

"I'll still need to tell the elder," said Kerne. "There is a legend which states the tunnel was created as a means of travel and also a place to hide pieces of the Seal of Ages.

"Kerne, you can tell your elder what you need to," said Kagome. "We on the other hand will need a place where we can get a few hours sleep before we continue on our way."

"The elder may want to speak you," said Kerne.

"Unless you have a way for him to get here before we are ready to leave then you will have to except all we have said," said Inuyasha. "We have a lot of traveling to do before we even reach the halfway point of our mission."

"I could always order my men to hold you," said Kerne.

"And I could always purify them in self defense," said Kagome. "Unless your elder can get here before we are ready to leave, his questions will be left unanswered."

"You bring me grave news and then expect me to relay it to our elder," said Kerne. "Are you crazy?"

"No, just very busy," said Sango. "We have many evil demons to slay and a couple of enemies no one can deal with."

"Do you expect to live?" asked Kerne.

"Maybe," said Sango. "If we don't we are taking our enemy with us."

"Is your mission a suicide mission?" asked Kerne.

"Some seem to think so," said Kagome. "Others do not."

"Do you think it is a suicide mission?" asked Kerne.

"No, it is not," said Kagome. "We may not look like much, but we are stronger than many believe."

Kerne stared at the group. He was very thoughtful about what he saw. They may look like a small simple group, but he could sense the power in them. He knew they would be able to change the course of history if they were allowed to finish their mission.

A very elderly lynx demon approached the group with the help of two younger ones. He slowly sank into a chair next to Kerne. He took a deep breath and focused on the six before him.

Kerne bowed to the elder and said, "Before you is Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. They wish to travel the tunnel to Segouia."

"And you will let them," said the Elder.

"What do you mean, Elder Dax?" asked Kerne.

"You will let them travel the tunnel unharmed," said Dax. "They have done us more good than harm."

"Yet they come from Braga," said Kerne. "They could have revealed the tunnel to the people in Braga. They may have endangered us all."

"Braga does not know of the tunnel," said Dax. "If they did we would have had troops down here by now. They have not endangered us."

"What about Naraku and his search?" asked Kerne.

"I see they told you about Naraku," said Dax. "So far Naraku has been unable to see the tunnel or those that travel it."

"What about the rumors about the Seal of Ages?" asked Kerne. "You know rumor says there are some pieces down here."

"I would rather have these people find the pieces of the Seal of Ages than Naraku," said Dax.

"What about the pieces of the Seal of Ages and their connection to the tunnel?" asked Kerne.

"Just an old rumor," said Dax. "The tunnel was created six centuries before they broke the Seal of Ages into twelve pieces. There may be two or three pieces hidden down here, but their removal will not effect the tunnel."

"So I'm just suppose to let them go and give them whatever help they need," said Kerne.

"Yes, you will," said Dax. "Besides I know you were going to help them anyway. My old friend Myoga told me they were here."

"That annoying flea is still around," huffed Kerne.

"Yes, he is," said Dax. "He is also helping this group by collecting rumors. He came to me to confirm some rumors he heard."

"May I kill him?" asked Kerne.

"You always try and fail," said Dax.

"I'm hoping to kill him one day," said Kerne.

"You could always let him live until we are done," said Inuyasha. "Then we can have Kagome purify him for you."

"No, not as much fun as killing him myself," said Kerne. "Since Dax has agreed about your mission you are free to go as you need."

"Thank you, Kerne," said Kagome.

Kerne bowed and left the group. He wanted to let Elder Dax find out what he wanted to know. He only felt as if he would interfere with the passing of information.

"I know Myoga is helping you, but what is the meaning of the ropes?" asked Dax.

"They were to confine him," said Sango. "When we reached Braga, Myoga kept acting out of character. We thought he might be under a spell or curse."

"What?" asked Dax.

"Myoga was under a spell," said Kagome. "It was designed to trap our group so Naraku could kill or enslave us. We tied Myoga up to break the spell."

"How?" asked Dax.

"Well, I stabbed him with a sacred arrow at the center of the curse," said Kagome. "We only kept him tied to ensure we didn't loose him."

"Will you free him?" asked Dax.

"I'm not sure," said Kagome. "Every time we needed his knowledge he was gone and when we didn't need him he was trying to kill us."

"I see," said Dax. "Not to mention he always runs away when there is danger."

"Yes, he does," said Inuyasha. "He always flees to the safest place when it comes to danger. Not to mention all the times he brings danger with him."

"I do not, Master Inuyasha," cried Myoga.

"Yes, you do," said Inuyasha. "There was the time you wee followed by a soul stealer who tried to kill mother. Or the time the unmother appeared at our door looking like Sesshomaru's mother and you let her in."

"Those were accidents," said Myoga. "Pure accidents."

"What about Ryuukotsusei?" asked Inuyasha. "Father would have never learned about him except for you."

"I just thought to inform your grandfather about a possible problem with the dragon," said Myoga.

"Yet you did not discourage Father from going after him," said Inuyasha. "If Sesshomaru hadn't followed Father, both mother and I would be dead as well as Father."

"I did not expect your Father to fight him," said Myoga. "I only thought he was going to check the dragon and make sure he wasn't in the Inu Clan lands."

"You know how impulsive Father is," said Inuyasha. "You are lucky Sesshomaru followed which caused grandfather to follow. When they combined their powers they were barely able to seal Ryuukotsusei."

"It was not my fault," protested Myoga.

"Yes, it was," said Inuyasha. "You are lucky grandfather couldn't find you after the battle. He would have killed you for fun."

"It was not my fault," said Myoga. "I assumed your father only wanted to see what I was talking about."

"Wet the fact he had all three of his swords did not tell you what he came for," said Inuyasha. "How long before he died or mother and I did? Why do you think it took Father so long to forgive you?"

"I though it was a joke," said Myoga.

"No joke," said Inuyasha. "Why do you think he assigned you to Kaede and Castlereagh as a spy. Father is still upset about all that happened to seal Ryuukotsusei. Now we have to deal with an unsealed dragon who may or may not have a piece of the Seal of Ages."

"I'm sorry if you think this is my fault," said Myoga.

"It is your fault,Myoga," said Inuyasha. "If Father had waited a few months, Ryuukotsusei would have died rather than be sealed. You forgot grandfather met Kikyo three months after they sealed Ryuukotsusei."

"I know that," said Myoga. "So what is so important about three months difference."

"She was sent to destroy Ryuukotsusei and couldn't because he was sealed," said Inuyasha. "Because of your interference the marriage contract between our families was created. According to Father, Kikyo believed her family and mine would have the power to destroy Ryuukotsusei, only he was sealed before they could try."

"I didn't know, Master Inuyasha," said Myoga.

"You never pay attention to what is going on around you," said Inuyasha. "Father never mentioned the marriage contract until after I met, Kagome, but he always talked about how our families would have to join together to destroy Ryuukotsusei."

"Master Inuyasha, i did not know about Ryuukotsusei and what would happen," said Myoga. "I only knew he was around."

"Around and outside of our territory," said Inuyasha. "Never was he near any of the land owned by the Inu Clan."

"So Myoga really screwed up," chuckled Dax. "I always wondered why he was here and not in England."

Inuyasha blushed and turned away from Dax. He was embarrassed about shouting at Myoga in front of everyone. He glanced at Kagome to see her reaction. He saw her trying to suppress a smile at the way he acted. Inuyasha shook his head and sat back down.

Dax laughed and said, "You really are a spoiled pain, Myoga. Personally I would have had you killed outright."

"It has been suggested," said Inuyasha softly.

"I see you know Myoga quite well," said Dax."I only wanted to tell you what we know."

"Anything you can tell us will be a help," said Kagome.

"Well, the tunnel is rumored to have at least three pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Dax. "We know there are groups of demons trying to dig down into the tunnels. So far none have gotten very far before they become dust or are attacked by something near them."

"Sounds familiar," said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" asked Dax.

"All the pieces of the Seal of Ages have protections against intruders," said Kagome. "Only a very powerful demon or a miko would be able to touch them. Most demons die or are weaken by the spells and protections."

"Seems the Seal of Ages has many protections," said Dax.

"Yes, or so it seems," said Kagome. "To many times the Seal of Ages has been united and almost ended up destroying the world."

"How bad is it?" asked Dax.

"The last time the Seal of Ages was whole," said Kagome. "The Black Death was unleashed on Europe and a Tsunami almost wiped out China and Japan."

"I take it the person was stopped?" asked Dax.

Yes, he was," said Kagome. "We all know how long it took for everything to settle itself again."

"How many died?" asked Dax.

"I assume you mean those that fought the one with the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "The records say an army with three hundred mikos and priests went up against him. Only thirteen survived. One guards the grave of the man who held the Seal of Ages. Of the last twelve, six gave their lives to split the Seal of Ages into twelve pieces. The last six were to hide the pieces."

"Will the sacrifice be the same if Naraku gained all the pieces of the Seal of Ages?" asked Dax.

"It will have to be bigger," said Kagome. "The whole world would be in danger from Naraku."

"We know Naraku has two pieces of the Seal of Ages and the key to the Book of Midnight," said Dax. "Ryuukotsusei nest above a piece of the Seal of Ages in the Tet Valley in the Pyrenees. Naraku has several bands of demons looking for the pieces of the Seal of Ages. He does not have anyone looking for the Book of Midnight."

"New complication," said Sango.

"What do you know about the road from Segouia to Camargo?" asked Inuyasha.

"Outside of Segouia is a hair demoness known as Yura of the Hair. Very few have survived an encounter with her. We know the Thunder Brothers have not killed her yet," said Dax. "She is in their claimed territory, but we know very little about why she is still alive."

"So we have at least two demons to deal with before Camargo," said Inuyasha. "We also have to deal with the Thunder Brothers as well."

"Why do you say at least two demons outside of Segouia?" asked Dax.

"Simple," said Shippo. "Yura of the Hair would be no match for Hiten and Maten. Especially if she has lots of hair. Maten would kill her and take the hair to help him grow some."

"What do you mean?" asked Dax.

"Maten is and ugly toad of a man," said Shippo. "He has little to no hair and is always looking for a way to look more like his perfect older brother."

"Which means Yura has some form of protection that prevents the Thunder Brothers from finding her," said Dax. "Most likely it masks here from them. We have rarely seen her out when they are in the area."

"Hopefully it won't be too difficult to stop Yura," said Inuyasha.

"I will take you to a place where you can rest," said Dax. "Away from the troops and closest to the path you must follow."

"Dax, we have to go to Segouia," said Kagome. "So do not try to take us back the way we came. Ii know you want to turn us over to Kerne, but what he plans will only end up with Naraku gaining pieces of the Seal of Ages and all demons at his mercy."

"What do you mean?" asked Dax.

"All Naraku needs is one more piece of the Seal of Ages and he will be able to control time," said Kagome. "Could you stand and watch as your clan is aged a thousand years in a minute. We need to head towards our destination."

"I will help you as I can," said Dax. "Kerne does not trust you."

"We know," said Inuyasha. "Part of the problem lies in the simple fact of some members of the clan looking to fulfill Naraku's demands to gain their own territory."

Dax bowed his head and led them to a camping area East of where they entered. He nodded for them to make camp.

The group watched as Dax walked away. They wanted to be sure no one would notice when they left.

Kagome filled sutras with false images of the group sleeping. She placed them around their camping area. She nodded to Inuyasha to indicate she was done.

Miroku placed sutras on them and their equipment to hide all scents as well as their presences. He covered all possibilities for detection. He nodded when he was done.

They all got an hour or two of sleep before Inuyasha woke them to go. He figured they could sleep after journeying a couple of hours. He really did not want to stay too long in the armed camp.

They quickly left the camp and Kagome trigger her illusions. They traveled a couple of hours before stopping to rest. They took a quick nap and continued on their way.

"How long before we reach another place to camp?" asked Inuyasha.

"There is a slightly bigger stopping place about another hour or so," said Shippo. "There is a place to bathe, but I'm not sure if there will be enough wood for a fire."

"We'll stop to sleep for a few hours," said Inuyasha. "I just want to get as far away from those cats as possible."

"The illusions should be wearing off in a couple of hours," said Kagome. "We will find out what their reactions are going to be soon enough."

They arrived at the area Shippo told them and laid down to get some sleep. Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms and dozed. Miroku used sutras to hid them and fell asleep sitting next to Sango who laid with Kirara and Shippo next to her.

Inuyasha woke a couple hours later and listened for any sounds of pursuit. He wanted to let the group sleep a couple more hours before he insisted they travel on. He wanted to keep at least a day between them and Kerne. Especially the men who wanted to turn them over to one of the two armies.

Kagome stirred when she realized Inuyasha was awake. She looked up and saw he was staring down the tunnel the way they had come. She stroked his cheek to gain his attention. Kagome smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

Inuyasha hugged her closer and whispered, "We will have to leave soon. Kerne hasn't decided what to do yet. Several of his men are for going after us. Others side with Dax and say we should be left alone."

"I wondered about that," said Kagome. "I felt some of his men wanted to work for Naraku while others wanted to turn us over to the English army."

"I'll let them sleep for an hour or so then we will have to get going," said Inuyasha.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Kagome.

"How soon before we reach the next piece of the Seal of Ages?" asked Inuyasha.

"Another day to day and half," said Kagome. "The demons Naraku has searching haven't found it yet."

"One less complication," said Inuyasha.

"But if Naraku is after the Book of Midnight, we have a bigger complication," said Kagome.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"The Book of Midnight has every single spell and items needed to make one more powerful than they are," said Kagome. "It is rumored the book was written by merlin."

"Merlin?" asked Inuyasha.

"According to English myth, Merlin was a great wizard who controlled great magic and knowledge," said Kagome. "He wrote everything down in a book called the Book of Midnight. I was buried after being locked with a special key. Apparently Naraku has the key."

"You seem surprised by this knowledge," said Inuyasha.

"Well no one has ever found any proof of the books existence," said Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded hid head and returned to watching. He was worried about everything going on. He knew Kerne would send someone after them.

Miroku woke a half an hour later. He was ready to continue on the journey. He looked around and saw Inuyasha and Kagome awake. He wondered at the look on Inuyasha face. It was one Miroku had never seen before.

"What's up?" asked Miroku.

"I see you are awake," said Inuyasha. "We have a few complications to deal with, but none at the moment."

"When do we leave?" asked Miroku.

"As soon as everyone else is awake," said Inuyasha.

"Would you like something to eat?"asked Kagome.

"You better make something for everyone," said Inuyasha. "We will need to eat and then continue."

"Do you hear anything?" asked Kagome.

"Not yet," said Inuyasha. "I just want us to place a greater distance between us and their camp."

Kagome nodded and quickly gathered up all she needed to make a filling breakfast. She figured everyone would eat well before heading for the next resting place. They would probably be short on sleep for a couple days. Kagome was not looking forward to sleeping a few hours then traveling.

Sango and Shippo woke up after Kagome started the meal. They were very hungry and wanted to know when they could start eating.

"So we eat and then we leave," said Sango.

"Yes," said Inuyasha. "We will travel to the next campsite and get a few hours sleep and continue on."

"For how long?" asked Sango.

"Every time we stop, we are going to grab a few hours sleep," said Inuyasha. "At least until we are a couple days ahead of Kerne's men."

"When do you think they will start after us?" asked Sango.

"I'm not sure," said Inuyasha. "There is a disagreement over who should follow us and what to do with us."

"So we may gain a day or two if we sleep a few hours and move on to the next place to stop," said Sango.

"Hopefully," said Inuyasha. "We will run into another piece of the Seal of Ages before we are two days ahead of them."

"Are you sure about the piece of the Seal of Ages?" asked Miroku. "We don't know where the rest are."

"Yes, I am sure," said Kagome. "I can sense it. We are about a day to a day and a half away."

"I wonder what we will run into next?" asked Sango.

"Hopefully only pieces of the Seal of Ages before we exit at Segouia," said Inuyasha.

"Well we better clean up and get going," said Sango. "The longer we linger the quicker they will catch us."

The group group cleaned up and headed out. They walked to the campsite and slept for a few hours. They repeated the pattern three times before Kagome stopped them.

"The piece of the Seal of Ages is near the next stop," said Kagome. "It is on the other side of the river."

"I'll help you get to it," said Inuyasha. "The rest will set up camp and rest until we return."

Kagome nodded and continued on. She was worried about the piece of the Seal of Ages. She thought only about how many more pieces could she destroy before Naraku started to get desperate and try to hunt her down.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's worry. He hoped she would be able to tell him soon. He could tell their bond was starting to form and form strongly.

They reached the stopping place. Inuyasha and Kagome ate before he carried her across the river. Miroku placed sutras and the rest waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to return.

"Where do we need to go?" asked Inuyasha.

"The stone ahead of us is the door to the chamber with the piece of the Seal of Ages," said Kagome.

"Are you ready or do you want to wait?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am ready as I can be," said Kagome. "So far each piece of the Seal of Ages has a different trap and a different priest of priestess essence attached to it."

"Kagome, there is one thing I want to tell you," said Inuyasha. "Our souls are starting to form the mating bond. I can tell you are worried about the Seal of Ages and Naraku."

"I'm scared he will start to hunt us because of the loss of power in the Seal of Ages," said Kagome.

"He is already hunting us," said Inuyasha. "What do you think Kagura and Gatenmaru were all about."

Kagome laughed and hugged Inuyasha. She held his hand as she opened the door to the cave with the piece of the Seal of Ages. She glance around the edges of the cavern looking for the trigger for the protections on the piece of the Seal of Ages.

"Kagome, this doesn't feel or smell right," said Inuyasha.

"You noticed it too," said Kagome. "I think this a false Seal of Ages placed here to replace a real piece of the Seal of Ages."

"Who or what could have taken it?" asked Inuyasha.

"I see a hair," said Kagome.

"I see nothing," said Inuyasha.

"It must be from Yura of the Hair," said Kagome. "I think I can see it because I am a miko."

"So Yura has a piece of the Seal of Ages," aid Inuyasha. "That would explain how she is able to avoid the Thunder Brothers. How she is so powerful, but not how she is able to avoid Naraku."

"We better return to the others," said Kagome. "I will send the false piece away after we leave."

Inuyasha and Kagome exited the chamber. Kagome poured her purifying energy into the room. Everything as purified and she slowly collapsed into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha carried Kagome back to where the others were.

"Did you take care of the piece of the Seal of Ages?" asked Sango.

"It was a false piece," said Inuyasha. "From what we could see Yura of the Hairs has it."

"How are we going to defeat her now?" asked Miroku.

"We will see what happens," said Inuyasha. "I feel as though we will find new abilities when facing her."

"Who do you think is with her?" asked Miroku.

"I'm not sure, but we will find out soon enough," said Inuyasha.

The group traveled a few more days of sleeping a few hours and traveling in between. They eventually returned to a normal routine. Two days before the exit for Segouia, they came across the third hiding place for a piece of the Seal of Ages.

"Naraku hasn't found this one." said Kagome.

"So are we going to destroy it?" asked Miroku.

"I am," said Kagome.

"Maybe we should wait." said Sango.

"No, we shouldn't," said Kagome. "The longer we wait the more likely we will have to deal with Naraku."

"Let's go, Kagome, said Inuyasha. "We have a lot to do."

"The only good thing is in a couple days we will be at a safe house and able to tell Kaede what has happened," said Kagome.

"Will we be safe with Yura around?" asked Miroku.

"We will have to fight her," said Inuyasha. "I just hope it is not until after we contact Kaede."

Kagome walked towards an alcove. She could sense the piece of the Seal of Ages. She felt Inuyasha follow her quickly. She reached out and touched the piece of the Seal of Ages.

In a flash, Kagome received images of the four pieces held by others. Kagome kept her mind closed so they wouldn't receive anything from her. She quickly purified it.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her close. He knew she needed sleep. He wondered why she hesitated before destroying the piece of the Seal of Ages, but he knew his questions would have to wait.

Inuyasha appeared carrying Kagome. He looked at Sango and smiled gently at her inquiring look.

Miroku sighed and said, "You two always seem to end up in the same position."

"Well what can you expect when Kagome exhaust herself destroying the pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Inuyasha.

"Do you want to continue on?" asked Sango.

"Yes, I do," said Inuyasha. "The sooner we get out of this tunnel the better I will feel. There have been too many puzzles to deal with and so few pieces revealed."

They traveled until they needed to sleep. Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style whole time. He settled Kagome across his lap to sleep that night.

Kagome dreamed about what the piece of the Seal of Ages showed her. She knew it was the way her mind was working to show her all she needed to know.


	23. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 25: Hair Raising Problems

They exited the tunnel just West of Segouia. They looked around carefully to see if there was a trap. Kagome moved forward and looked for any sign of Yura.

"We should be able to get to the safe house," said Kagome. "Just be ready for anything."

Kagome darted out of the tunnel's shadow and quickly headed into the woods. She waited for the rest to join her. She was on alert for any attack by Yura.

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's shoulder to tell her they were ready to continue. He followed after Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. He knew Kagome was using all of her senses to evade all that was in the woods, as well as any demons.

Kagome entered the safe house and waited until everyone was inside. She sealed the door and invoked the avoidance spells. She relaxed once she was done.

"Kagome, what's going on?" asked Inuyasha.

"When I destroyed the piece of the Seal of Ages, I received a vision of who has pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "Yura does have one. She had been hiding it from Naraku, but he knows she has it. He has sent his reincarnation Goshinki to try and steal if from her."

"Do you think Kaede will know anything about him?" asked Inuyasha.

"I was going to try and contact her," said Kagome. "To many questions have grown over the last few weeks and I am tired of not having answers."

"We will rest and try to gather supplies while we are here," said Sango.

"Don't expect to much trading with the town," said Kagome. "Yura has the ability to control people like puppets."

"I think Kaede will have planned for all possibilities after Castlereagh ordered our capture," said Sango.

"We'll find out quickly," said Inuyasha. "We only have enough food for two more meals."

Sango headed to the kitchen with the intent of making a very good dinner. She knew Kaede would start stocking the houses magically. She figured everything would be ready and waiting for them.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and headed for the lower levels of the house. She wanted to know if there was a message. She also wanted to talk to Inuyasha about the bonding of their souls and the mating marks.

Miroku and Shippo decided to clean the rooms they were going to use during their stay. They hoped they would be able to rest for a few days before they would have to face Yura or her ally or enemy.

Kagome opened the door to the hidden message chamber. She looked to see if there was a scroll. She was surprised to find several waiting. Kagome removed each scroll carefully and placed hers in the holder.

"It seems we have several days worth of reading," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Probably," said Kagome. "Who knows what Aunt Kaede decided we needed to know."

"So where should we take these?" asked Inuyasha.

"They can wait," said Kagome. "We need to talk about a few things."

Inuyasha paused an glanced at Kagome. He wondered what she wanted to talk about.

"You said our souls were beginning to bond," said Kagome. "What's so special about a soul bonding? I know it rarely happens among humans ans infrequently among demons."

"A soul bonding means we are mates who will share the same fate," said Inuyasha. "If one of us dies the other will follow shortly after. When we mark each other we will become mates in body and if we preform the blood bond it will also mark us."

"What is the blood bond?" asked Kagome.

"We transfer blood to each other," said Inuyasha. "One of the side effects is you will age like I do. You will also become stronger and heal faster."

"So you are waiting to mark me because you want to know me better," said Kagome.

"Yes, I also wanted to wait until you could understand what it all means," said Inuyasha. "By being bonded in body, blood, and soul we will never be able to separate or divorce or cheat on each other without the other knowing. The only compelling reason for one of us to survive when the other has died is if we have pups."

"So when you say forever you mean forever," said Kagome. "Will our souls always find each other and always be reborn together?"

"I believe so," said Inuyasha. "I know it seems silly, but I believe our souls will always find each other, no matter what."

"Do you wish to do the mating mark as well as the blood bond before we face Naraku?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure," said Inuyasha. "There are benefits as well as disadvantages to completing the bonding. I'm just not sure if the benefits will be worth it."

"You fear the disadvantages," said Kagome.

"Yes, but I also fear that if we bond with you as a hanyou, you will be unable to change back," said Inuyasha.

"Do you prefer me human or as a hanyou?" asked Kagome.

"I just want you," said Inuyasha. "Your physical form matters not to me. What matters most is your heart."

"So you love me for my heart," said Kagome.

"I love you for you," said Inuyasha. "Your heart has always been the biggest part of you."

"I love you for you as well," said Kagome. "I do not want to lose you."

"So what about my ears?" asked Inuyasha.

"I adore your ears, but I love you," said Kagome. "I think I am ready to become your mate in all ways."

"Kagome," choked Inuyasha. He swallowed hard and stared at her. He had wanted her to tell him this, it was his greatest desire.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and tilted her head to the side. She waited for Inuyasha to finish his thoughts. She hoped he would want to become full mates before dealing with Naraku.

Inuyasha tired to talk to Kagome, but his mouth was dry. He swallowed and tired again. He was hoping she was real and not a dream.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Do you mean it?" asked Inuyasha in a whisper.

"Yes, I do," said Kagome.

"When?" asked Inuyasha quietly.

"The sooner the better," said Kagome.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and swung her around in joy. He was so happy about Kagome's decision. He only wanted to hold her.

Kagome held on and laughed at Inuyasha reaction. She was happy about her decision and his reaction. She held Inuyasha and waited for him to let go. Kagome listened to Inuyasha's heartbeat. She could fall asleep to its rhythm.

"Kagome, I am overwhelmed by you," said Inuyasha. "We will have to arrange for some time alone."

Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha. She gently licked his lips to force him to open. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue gently over his fangs.

Inuyasha shivered at Kagome's kiss. He was stunned by how quickly Kagome deepened the kiss. He wanted to hold Kagome forever.

When they broke apart from the kiss, Kagome gently ran her fingers over Inuyasha's ears. She ran her hands through hid hair and held him close.

"We really need to get going," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, we should," said Kagome. "We have a lot of reading to do."

"Let's get going before we end up taking too long," said Inuyasha. "You know Sango would come looking for us."

Kagome smiled and giggled. She gathered up all the scrolls and placed them in a basket. She was surprised by the number.

"Let's go," said Inuyasha.

"I wonder what all these scrolls are about," said Kagome. "I have never seen so many scrolls waiting in one spot."

"Well we haven't been able to communicate with Kaede for three weeks," said Inuyasha. "Some of these may be the answers to the questions we left."

"Shall we gather everyone and read what we have?" asked Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha headed for the sitting room. They wondered what everyone else did. They hoped to find no arguments going on and a clean area to rest in.

"Hello," said Sango. "Did you find anything interesting downstairs?"

"Yes," said Kagome. "A whole pile of scrolls. Why?"

"The hose has been stocked for three of four weeks of provisions," said Sango. "I think Kaede expects us to pack as much as we can from each house."

"We'll find out soon enough," said Kagome. "One of these scrolls may tell us what's going on."

"Miroku and Shippo are suppose to be cleaning a siting room as well as bed rooms," said Sango.

"Let's find them and find out what's going on," said Inuyasha. "We have too many questions without answers. I would like to find some answers."

Sango nodded and led them to a sitting room. She hoped Miroku and Shippo were done and waiting. She wanted answers as much as Inuyasha.

Miroku and Shippo were standing in the middle of the sitting room. They were fighting over who got to tell everyone the room was ready.

"Well it looks like the children are done for now," said Sango. "Maybe they would like to find out what has been going on back home."

Miroku and Shippo stopped arguing and blushed at Sango's statement. They were embarrassed to be caught in such a silly argument. They were quick to step away from the argument and go toward different chairs.

"Kagome," shouted Shippo as he launched himself at her.

Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail and placed him gently on the floor. He grabbed the scrolls from Kagome and allowed her to pick up Shippo.

Kagome picked up Shippo and squeezed him until he squeaked. She was happy to work off some of her nervous energy. She wondered what else she could do to relax.

"We better read the scrolls and find out what is going on," said Inuyasha. "If the house is stocked like Sango says we may have more trouble than we realize."

Kagome took the scrolls from Inuyasha. She opened the top one and waited for the spell to take effect.

"Kagome, I am so glad you arrived safe in Segouia," said Kaede. "I have been placing scrolls in the safe house as I have been able to find answers. Some of the answers may generate more questions, but I have tried to get all the possible answers before writing them down. As I warned you in Braga, Castlereagh is determined to find you. Most of the troops are keeping an eye out for you, but several units have ignored the orders to look for you. Most of the troops figure if you are doing a good job why should they stop you. Castlereagh was informed about your defeat of the demons along the path from Aveiro to Braga. He was furious to learn the demon exterminators now protecting the route can not be moved without permission of the Regent. Your mother and grandfather are proud of what you have done.

The Regent wants you to keep as he says 'doing whatever they are doing because it has helped the troops.' Keep following whatever plan you are following. With the route between Aveiro and Braga open the troops have been able to rest and heal. They are receiving more food and proper medical attention. I am just glad we have no mikos in the medical corps. They would be dead with all the sickness and lack of space for the troops. Many units have been able to move north and lessen the French hold on Portugal. Most of the demons who have tried to follow Naraku have been destroyed or at least the ones we have found out about.

We have had fewer attacks by demons in London. Most of the ones that have occurred were dealt with by your mother with help from Lord InuTaisho. Almost all of the demons were brought here by Kagura. The Regent has made it law that anyone seen helping Kagura will be considered a traitor and all assets, titles, and property will be seized and the person thrown into the tower. Fewer and fewer secrets are getting out now. Most of the men do not want to be seen with Kagura much less associated with her.

Now that you are in Spain you will have to worry less about our troops and more about the French troops. Just be careful about who you talk to. I have decided to stock the safe houses with enough food to last several weeks. The spell to stock the house will only become active when you open the door and activate the chimneys. I know you have several different plans and hope this helps.

On a more personal note, Kohaku and Sota are improving quickly with their slaying. Your mother is beck to her slaying form and your grandfather has started back in on his sutras and magic. I think he felt left out.

Miroku's father is doing well. We have been able to convince him not to go to the Continent after Miroku. We told him you would only be gone a few months to maybe six. It calmed him down, especially when I told him Inuyasha and two lovely young ladies ladies were with him. I think his father expects an engagement or a pregnancy by the time Miroku returns. I just had to laugh after he left.

As for Inuyasha's family, InuTaisho and Izoyai have been spending time with your family, Kagome. I think it helps them to settle worries. Sesshomaru left a few days ago. We think he headed for the Continent to try and track down Naraku. Keep an eye out for him. You may end up crossing paths. I say allow him to do what he needs to just don't provoke him.

My last few words are for all of you. I am proud of you all. Keep working hard and I will see you when you come home."

The scroll turned back to paper and floated into Kagome's hands.

"When was that dated?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yesterday," said Kagome.

"What has you two worried?" asked Sango.

"Sesshomaru looking for Naraku," said Kagome.

"Why?" asked Miroku.

"Each of Naraku's incarnations smell of him," said Inuyasha. "If Yura has one with her, we will see Sesshomaru here any day now."

"Damn," said Miroku.

"The main problem is going to be how do we destroy the piece of the Seal of Ages Yura has without letting Goshinki anywhere near it," said Kagome. "The first thing Goshinki will do is return to Naraku. We can not afford that."

"Maybe we will be able to use Sesshomaru," said Miroku. "He will go after Goshinki because he smells like Naraku. If we fight Yura while Sesshomaru fights Goshinki, we may be able to destroy the piece of the Seal of Ages without him knowing."

"It might work," said Inuyasha. "The only problem I see is if we destroy Yura before Sesshomaru destroys Goshinki."

Kagome shook her head and read several of the other scrolls. She read about the seven incarnations of Naraku. She was puzzled why the first two were female and none of the rest were. Kagome read about how Gatenmaru and Mousu were the two destroyed. She knew what happened to Gatenmaru, but was surprised to find out Mousu was killed and Naraku tried to reabsorb him, but was prevented from it.

Kagome looked up at the group. She could hear them still trying to figure out a way to destroy Goshinki before Yura. She continued reading the scroll when she say the section on Goshinki and his gifts her eyes widened and she looked up.

"We may have a problem with your plans," said Kagome. "According to this scroll, Goshinki is a telepathic demon. He will be able to read our thoughts and use them to attack us."

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

"Goshinki is a telepathic demon. He read his opponents thoughts and uses that knowledge against them," said Kagome. "From what Kaede wrote, he is very strong when he knows what an opponent is planning."

"So how do we kill an opponent who can read our every thought?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know," said Kagome. "We could always try and project false thoughts, but even that has thoughts behind it."

"How will we tell Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.

"We tell him when we see him," said Kagome. "I would rather let it be known we know what Goshinki is capable of them to guess and end up hurting one of us or Sesshomaru."

Sango looked at the group and said, "We may just have to think on it. I'm going to check on the soup I made. We should at least eat something before we worry ourselves sick."

Kagome laughed and nodded to Sango. She was hungry and wanted to eat. She also knew she would end up staying up all night reading the scrolls.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He looked back at Miroku and said, "Let's find something else to drive us crazy."

"Here's a thought," said Miroku. "Has anyone seen Myoga since we talked to Dax."

"Not that I know of," said Inuyasha. "The thing with Myoga though is he only wants to be where he does not have to be hurt or in danger."

"True," said Miroku. "He probably found a place to hide and is waiting until we kill Yura and Goshinki before coming to help us."

"Yeah, he is a coward," said Shippo. "At least I try to help."

"True," said Inuyasha. "It might not be a lot of help, but at least you try."

"Funny help, but at least you try," said Miroku.

Sango called from the door, "Dinner is ready."

Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome headed to the kitchen. They were ready to eat and hoped everything was as filling as the smell indicated. They all wanted to eat and possibly go to bed and rest.

After eating, Kagome returned to the sitting room and the rest of the scrolls. She hoped to find something about Yura in them. She wanted to find a solution to their problem. Kagome was reading when she felt two arms embrace her.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was going to try and read all the scrolls in one sitting. He wanted her to get some sleep encase his brother showed up and tried to fight the next day. He also knew she wouldn't be easy to convince about needing sleep.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome in exasperation.

"What are you reading about now?" asked Inuyasha.

"This scroll is about the cemetery where they believe Naraku is," said Kagome. "I think it might be the wrong one."

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because she has never mentioned Kikyo visiting it even once," said Kagome. "I know my great, great grandmother would have visited it several times."

"Maybe Kaede wrote another scroll about a different cemetery," said Inuyasha. "Don't forget some of the information she passes on to us comes from spies who only report what they know."

"True," said Kagome. "She wrote in the first line that the information came from a war council session."

"So this is cemetery where the council feels Naraku is hiding," said Inuyasha.

"This is a puzzle though," said Kagome. "Kaede writes 'It does not sound like the cemetery everyone claims to have seen one of Naraku's incarnations or even a white baboon.' I think they are looking at the wrong cemetery on purpose."

"Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"If Naraku can control Myoga with a spell, what would prevent him from controlling one of the council or even the spies?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing," said Inuyasha. "The one thing I do trust is your Aunt's senses. She can probably tell what is going on. Which is why she wrote it was from a session and made the comment about the cemetery being wrong."

"Do you think she is in trouble?" asked Kagome.

"No, I don't," said Inuyasha. "You even said it looked strange the way she wrote it. I bet it was spelled so only you could see it. I think someone is trying to find us, but all they are sending out is wrong."

"Well, I know some of these scrolls are different," said Kagome. "Some of the paper is from my family's private stock while others are not."

"I bet the ones on the other stock are all from council session," said Inuyasha. "Didn't the Regent say he was going to send to us all the information they gathered."

"Yes, he did," said Kagome. "Most of the stuff gather in the council sessions would be read over a couple of times to ensure it is exactly what they talked about."

"So what seems odd to you is probably Kaede's way of telling you something si wrong in the council," said Inuyasha. "The ones on your family's stock is probably has all the information from her personal spies."

"I will still have to read them all," said Kagome.

"Yes, but now we know which group belongs to what information," said Inuyasha. "Your aunt probably has to hide some of what she knows in the council."

"So do I carry you to bed or do I hold you on the settee until you fall asleep and then carry you to bed?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure," said Kagome as she grabbed a waiting scroll. "I do have a lot of reading to do."

Inuyasha growled at Kagome and pulled her close. "Kagome," he rumbled. "You need to sleep. The scrolls will not vanish overnight."

"I know they won't," said Kagome. "I am trying to find out if Kaede knows anything about Yura of the Hair."

"Kaede has written all she knows," said Inuyasha. "We will find out what she found out, but you still need sleep."

"I know," said Kagome. "I just have a feeling as if tomorrow we will have no choice, but to fight."

"I'll make you a deal," said Inuyasha. "I'll help you scan through the scrolls. If any mention Yura, we will read it fully. Okay?"

"Yes, it sounds fine," said Kagome. "I just need to know we will be able to defeat her and Goshinki."

"Kagome, we will defeat them," said Inuyasha. "I think Sesshomaru will be an unexpected ally."

Kagome nodded and grabbed another scroll. She handed it to Inuyasha. She quickly opened one an scanned it for any mention of Yura or Segouia.

Inuyasha scanned a scroll and then put it aside. He grabbed a second one and continued scanning. He wanted to help Kagome, but he was also worried about her. He knew she had visions and her feelings were always accurate. He just felt helpless when she was compelled to do something.

They were halfway through the scrolls when Inuyasha and Kagome both found scrolls mentioning Yura of the Hair.

"This is a report from one of the council sessions," said Inuyasha. "Apparently several scouts in the area around Segouia came back missing several men. They all mention a demon named Yura of the Hair who took the heads of their fellows because of their hair."

"Kaede had her researched," said Kagome. "Yura is a demon whose power and life force resides in an object. Kaede was unable to find out what object it is, but does write anyone with spiritual power will be able to see the object. She says it will appear to be red."

"So we will have to track down the object of Yura's power," said Inuyasha.

"It's going to be a problem," said Kagome. "She has a piece of the Seal of Ages. The object is probably connected to or absorbed into the Seal of Ages."

"Might be a problem," said Inuyasha. "What else does Kaede say?"

"Yura uses her hair in two ways," said Kagome. "One way is to use people as puppets and the other makes the hair razor sharp."

"Does she carry any weapons?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I would assume a sword or two," said Kagome. "The report Kaede read said the men had their heads cut off. I would assume a sword especially if she is trying to protect the hair."

"Sounds like we are going to have a lot of fun," said Inuyasha. "Have you calmed down enough to sleep?"

"Yes, I have," said Kagome. "I know we are going into battle and now I know what I have to find."

"Are you ready to sleep?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, as long as it is in your arms," said Kagome.

Inuyasha carried Kagome to their room. He cuddled close to her. He slept in stretches to make sure Kagome slept. Inuyasha knew he would have to comfort Kagome because she would keep herself awake with worry.

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's arms. She was happy to have him with her. She would do anything to protect him.

When the sun rose, the group could feel the increase of a demonic aura. They got up and dressed, waiting to see what would happen.

"We should eat and get ready to go into battle," said Kagome. "Sesshomaru will be here soon and we will have to deal with Yura and Goshinki."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," said Sango.

"My bastard brother is coming," said Inuyasha. "We will have to try and defeat both Yura and Goshinki."

"Hopefully he will take on Goshinki," said Miroku. "I just wish we only had Yura to deal with."

"If wishes were horses, we would all ride," said Kagome.

The group laughed and finished breakfast. They then separated to get ready for battle. They even prepared the medicine and bandages for after the battle.

"If we are ready, we should go," said Inuyasha. "We do not want to let Sesshomaru kill Yura before we have the piece of the Seal of Ages."

"Just remember we have to make sure either Goshinki is dead or we have the piece of the Seal of Ages first," said Kagome. "I would prefer both."

"We will see what happens," said Inuyasha.

They all headed out the door and to the field near the town. They could sense the approach of three demons. They waited for the three to appear before the battle begins.

Sesshomaru arrived first ans looked over the battlefield. He could sense his brother and his companions. He could also smell Naraku's scent coming towards him. Sesshomaru growled and prepared himself for battle.

Goshinki snarled when he smelled two dog demons. He wanted to kill them because they were trying to kill his maker. He wanted to be free to kill them and bring their bodies back to Naraku.

Yura struck out first trying to entangle them in her hair. She wanted to keep them from interfering in her plans. She wanted Goshinki to take her to Naraku where she would be able to steal the pieces of the Seal of Ages from him. She was stronger because of the piece she already had, but she wanted to be more powerful.

"Kirara," shouted Sango.

Kirara transformed and tried to fly away. She was trapped in Yura's hair. Sango came to help her.

Sesshomaru and Goshinki squared off and fought each other. Each wanted to win and each knew the other would use everything in their power.

"Well little dog," said Goshinki. "I know everything you think and I will not fall today."

"You may think you know me," snarled Sesshomaru. "Sadly you are mistaken. All my thoughts are is a simple distraction to kill you."

"As if you are strong enough to defeat me," laughed Goshinki.

Kagome watched carefully. She could tell where each and every strand of Yura's hair was and the ball where they lead to. She figured the piece of the Seal of Ages and the source of Yura's power were inside.

"Inuyasha, we have to free everyone from the hair," said Kagome.

"How?" asked Inuyasha.

"Let me try to get behind you," said Kagome. "I want to try and have my miko powers wrap around a wind scar attack."

"Be careful," said Inuyasha. "I don't want to loose you after I found you."

Kagome carefully cut through the hair using her miko powers. She hoped what she planned would free her friends and allow them to attack as well. She knew she would have to recover some.

"Are you ready, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, but how do you want me to attack?" asked Inuyasha.

"Aim for Yura," said Kagome. "I will be able to direct the attack to the hairs that need to be cut."

"Here goes nothing," murmured Inuyasha.

Kagome's powers engulfed the Wind Scar. She could see how powerful the Wind Scar became. She directed to sever all the hair Yura had sent out to capture them. Kagome stumbled a little after the attack was done. She was tired.

Sango saw Kagome stumble after the Wind Scar freed her. She saw Yura prepare and attack aimed for Kagome. She wished she could purify the attack like Kagome could. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu and it glowed a solid fuschia pink before hitting Yura.

The group watched as Yura screamed out in pain. They all glanced back at Sango to see what she thought about what see did. They watched her as she caught her Hiraikotsu and stared at it.

Kagome headed for the bundle of hair and skulls. She realized the bundle was falling apart as Yura pulled on it to restore herself. She needed to reach the one skull which had a piece of the Seal of Ages.

They heard a roar when Kagome reached the bundle. They looked over to see Sesshomaru rip Goshinki's head from his body.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. He needed to distract both Yura and Sesshomaru. He sent out another Wind Scar attack and Yura took the full blast while Sesshomaru barely got out of the way.

"What do you think you are doing, Little Brother?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Destroying my enemy," quipped Inuyasha.

"You almost killed me," snarled Sesshomaru.

"I didn't see you until after I released the attack," said Inuyasha. "You always were to fast for your own good."

"Maybe I should kill you," said Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha just looked behind Sesshomaru to make sure Kagome was unharmed. He watched as Yura pulled from the bundle to restore herself.

Yura lashed out at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She knew they had both hurt her and her plans. She wanted to make them pay by taking their heads for her own. She was so distracted she did not see Sango our Miroku approach and attack.

Kagome finally reached the skull which housed the piece of the Seal of Ages and Yura's power. She held them in her hands and flooded her purifying power into it. She felt the pulse as Yura's power shattered into dust. Kagome had a vision of Naraku and she realized he did have the map to the pieces of the Seal of Ages, but her could not read it. She sensed the piece of the Seal of Ages disappear forever.

Inuyasha jumped over Sesshomaru to go catch Kagome. He knew the minute Yura was defeated her hair bundle would disintegrate. He jumped up to catch Kagome. Inuyasha did not want Kagome to be hurt. He held her close after he landed.

"Is Kagome okay?" asked Sango.

"She is just exhausted," said Inuyasha.

"That's good," said Sango. "I was afraid she might have gotten hurt from our attacks."

"My question is what did you do with your Hiraikotsu?" asked Miroku.

"I'm not sure," said Sango. "It was kind of like what Kagome does with her arrows."

"Didn't Kagome say you would have the powers of Midoriko?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, she did," said Sango. "I just did not read anything about Midoriko placing her powers in a weapon."

"Do you know everything about Midoriko?" asked Miroku.

"No, I'm not the expert," said Sango. "Kagome is the one who knows everything written about Midoriko."

"We need to get Kagome inside so she can recover," said Inuyasha. "Are you coming as well, Sesshomaru?"

"Maybe," said Sesshomaru.

"We have medicine and food if you need it," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha carried Kagome to the safe house. He was glad Sesshomaru had arrived to take care of Goshinki. He knew the group could have destroyed the two without Sesshomaru, but that would have put Kagome in a great deal of danger. Inuyasha looked back to see Sesshomaru following them. He noticed the slight limp Sesshomaru had.

Everyone was tired and wounded when they reached the safe house. They entered and could sense nothing had happened while they were gone. Shippo appeared with water for everyone. He knew they would be thirsty after the battle.


	24. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not.

Chapter 26: Recovery and Explanations

Sesshomaru felt safe when he entered the place where his brother and his pack were staying. He had never felt this way except for when he was with Lady Rin. He wondered why he felt this way and how it always seems to be associated with Lady Rin.

Inuyasha carried Kagome to their room. He wanted to have Kagome on a bed before he checked her for injuries. He also wanted to hid the smirk on his face. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru felt safe and at peace in the safe house. He always could tell when his family was calmed by a person or a place.

Sango arrived at the room with medical supplies. She smiled at Inuyasha and said, "We will give Sesshomaru some medical supplies and a room to rest in. He will be able to eat when he is ready."

"Thank you, Sango," said Inuyasha. "I really want to let Kagome rest before we have to deal with Sesshomaru and his questions."

"We will try to keep him out of your way," said Sango. "Just take good care of Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled and closed the door. He really did not want to let anyone into the room. He wanted a few minutes alone with Kagome.

Kagome stirred while Inuyasha was checking her for injuries. She could feel his hands gently checking her arms and legs for any scrapes or breaks. She sighed gently.

"Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes," said Kagome. "I need to heal everyone so we can continue on."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes," said Kagome.

Kagome fed her healing abilities through the houses protections so everyone would be healed. She collapsed when she was done.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to protect her. He did not like how tired she was.

Kagome awoke and sat up carefully the next day. "I really need to take a bath and get some food." she mumbled to herself.

"I'll help you," said Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome. "Why are you so protective of me now?"

"Sesshomaru is here," said Inuyasha.

"I can sense him," said Kagome. "So what's going on."

"He can claim the rights of an elder brother if he senses we are not mated," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, he can only claim the rights of an elder only if your father is dead," said Kagome. "He is not and Sesshomaru can not stake the claim. Besides I said you could choose when you wanted to make me your mate."

"I fear if I mate you while you are a hanyou, you will stay a hanyou," said Inuyasha.

"I am willing to take that risk," said Kagome. "Midoriko already said it would be difficult to change me back. I would be more than willing to stay a hanyou if it is with you."

Inuyasha swept Kagome into his arms. He buried his face in her neck. He licked her pulse point and then looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I am," said Kagome.

"As a hanyou you can also mark me," said Inuyasha.

"Are you sure you want me to?" asked Kagome.

"I want you with me forever," said Inuyasha. "By marking each other we will finish the binding."

"So this will be blood," said Kagome.

"Yes," said Inuyasha. "Body will have to wait a few more days."

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"So you are fully rested and not fertile," said Inuyasha.

"I can control my fertility," said Kagome. "So can Sango."

"So what is your plan?" asked Inuyasha.

"We mark each other now," said Kagome. "I will speed up my fertile cycle so it takes a day. Which will allow me to recover from using up most of my energy. We can finish the bonding in a day or two."

Inuyasha lifted Kagome so they were the same height. He nuzzled the right side of her neck. He watched as she tilted her head and exposed her pulse more. Inuyasha quickly bit down and broke through the skin. He drank some of her blood and then bit his tongue to add some of his to the wound. He licked the wound until it was healed.

Kagome felt everything that happened and figured out quickly what she needed to do. She felt nothing, but pleasure as Inuyasha marked her.

When Inuyasha was done licking the mark, Kagome quickly nuzzled the right side of his neck. She began to lick his pulse point. Inuyasha tilted his head to give Kagome greater access. She quickly bit down and broke through his skin. She drank some of Inuyasha's blood and followed each step exactly.

Kagome pulled back when she was done licking the wound close. She wondered what changes would happen to them. She heard her stomach grumble.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Food, Yes."

"I would think so," said Kagome. "No one can be restored to health without eating."

"Fine," said Inuyasha. "I'll go get you something to eat."

"Why don't you bring extra and join me at the hot spring," said Kagome. "I will need to soak away some of the aches from yesterday. I would also feel better having you near."

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Keh."

Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha leave. She gathered everything she would need for a bath. She really did not want to see Sesshomaru so soon. She wanted to avoid his questions until she was ready to answer them. Kagome quickly snuck out of the room and headed for the hot spring. She was able to avoid Sesshomaru and Sango. She really wanted to be alone with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gathered some food from the kitchen. He did not want to explain to Miroku what was going on, but he left a note for Sango explaining where the food went. He stealthy headed for the hot spring. Inuyasha was not looking forward to dealing with Sesshomaru.

"I see you made it safely," said Kagome from the water.

"Yes, I did," said Inuyasha. "I honestly think Miroku and Shippo were trying to find me. Every time I looked they were around looking for me."

"Place the food down and lock the door," said Kagome. "I know Sesshomaru has been searching the house for me."

Inuyasha locked the door. He felt Kagome seal the door so no one would disturb them. He returned to her side and pulled her carefully into his arms.

Kagome groaned softly.

"You really shouldn't have done that," said Inuyasha. "You are not fully recovered."

"I know," said Kagome. "I am just not ready to deal with all the questions everyone is going to have."

"It could be worse," said Inuyasha. "We could be dealing with my father."

"We would be dead if we were dealing with your father," said Kagome. "He would have started a fight with Kerne or a war with the troops at Braga."

"Yes, he probably would," said Inuyasha. "I'm just glad he is not here."

"Instead we have to deal with a very upset Sesshomaru," said Kagome. "He followed Kagura's scent only to be led to one of Naraku's incarnations."

"He will be very upset," said Inuyasha. "Unfortunately there is nothing we can do."

"Not with all of Naraku's incarnations smelling of him," said Kagome. "Aunt Kaede did say Naraku had at least seven incarnations. Two are dead now."

"Which leaves five left to kill," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, but we also have to deal with his demon puppets. Naraku can make as many puppets as he wishes before we will ever find him," said Kagome. "I just want to spend some time not thinking about all we have to do."

"I will bring the tray over and we will sit and eat," said Inuyasha. "You will relax. Once we are done, I will carry you to our room and you will sleep."

"What about Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"He can wait," said Inuyasha. "You come first."

Kagome nodded and returned to relaxing in the hot spring. She nibbled at some of the food. She watched as Inuyasha handed her pieces to eat. Kagome knew Inuyasha was taking very good care of her today.

"Sesshomaru, what do you think you are doing?" shouted Sango.

"I am following the scent of my brother," said Sesshomaru. "He probably has the miko with him and I want answers only she can give."

"Well you will just have to wait," said Sango. "They are in a room you will not be able to enter."

"The scent is strong and will lead me to the answers I seek," said Sesshomaru. "No one will deny me entrance to any room. I want answers and i want them now."

"You have been warned," said Sango. "I will wait here and pick up the pieces once you have failed."

Sesshomaru glared coldly at Sango and continued following the scent. He approached a door where the scent abruptly stopped. He reached fro the handle and felt rather than saw anything else. Sesshomaru was thrown against the wall and he felt as if everything was on fire.

Sango watched as the barrier to the hot spring flashed pink. She watched as Sesshomaru was flung against the wall. Sango walked to Sesshomaru and picked him up. She helped away from the hot spring and into the kitchen. She sat Sesshomaru down and waited.

Miroku and Shippo came running into the kitchen. They wondered what happened.

"So you received the alarm," said Sango.

"Yes," answered Miroku. "What's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru tried to force his way into the hot spring after Kagome sealed it for privacy," said Sango. "He suffered for the attempt."

"Is that why I smell singed dog?" asked Shippo. "It is almost as if someone was set on fire."

"Yes," smirked Sango. "The spell on the door saw him as a threat and attacked him when he tried to get past the door."

Miroku fought to keep a straight face. He knew Sesshomaru would likely kill him, but he also knew Kagome could still defend them if necessary. He turned away from Sesshomaru and smirked.

"You tried to go through a locked and sealed door," said Sango. "You are lucky you are not fully purified. You were only slightly purified."

"Slightly purified?" exclaimed Sesshomaru.

"Yes, slightly purified," said Sango. "If Kagome was not as tired as she is you would have been purified or trapped until she set you free."

"What?" asked Sesshomaru.

"You would have been destroyed or trapped depending on what Kagome wanted," said Sango.

"You only received a slight touch because Kagome is almost completely exhausted," said Miroku.

"She is extremely powerful if she can slightly purify me when exhausted," said Sesshomaru.

"We do not know the limit of Kagome's powers," said Sango. "All we do know is she is more powerful than Kikyo."

"Who told you that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"We know you are older than you look Sesshomaru," said Sango. "My only question is do you know the legend about Midoriko?"

"I'm not that old," said Sesshomaru. "Father did mention a legend surrounding a great fighter who could purify any demon."

"Before Midoriko was tricked into a dangerous trap, she founded my family," said Sango. "Her gifts run through our family for generations."

"So what does that have to do with Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Midoriko told us that Kagome will be twice as powerful as Kikyo ever was," said Sango.

Sesshomaru stared at Sango. He could not believe what he was just told. He could only think how impossible it was foe a little girl to injure him. Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the window. He wondered if he would be able to get the answers he sought.

"Kagome needs to rest before she is questioned," said Sango. "I know she wants to talk to you, but she was too tired last night after healing everyone."

Sesshomaru whipped around and stared at Sango again. He knew no one came to him and healed his wounds. He would have remembered seeing or hearing her. "What do you mean after she healed everyone's wounds?" he asked.

"Kagome healed everyone by using her healing gifts fed through the house's protection spells," said Sango. "You would not have seen her, but your wounds would have healed faster than normal."

"You have given me much to think about," said Sesshomaru. "But i sill have questions that need to be answered and the only one who can answer them are Kagome and Inuyasha."

"You are not a patient man," said Miroku.

"I have never needed to be," said Sesshomaru.

"Well you will have to learn to be," said Miroku. "Right now Inuyasha is solely focused on helping Kagome in what ever way she needs. They will emerge from the hot spring when they are ready, not when we are."

"I will need to leave soon while the scent is still fresh," said Sesshomaru.

"While what scent is still fresh?" asked Inuyasha

The group turned and saw Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms. She carried a tray with the remains of their meal. She still looked a little pale to everyone.

"The scent of Naraku," said Sesshomaru.

"You will likely run into another of his incarnations," said Kagome. "He had a total of seven. Two are now dead. We do not know how long it will take him to create new ones."

"So that thing I fought?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Was an incarnation of Naraku," said Kagome. "It's main power seemed to be able to read a persons mind and use the knowledge for an attack or counterattack as needed."

"How many more are there?" asked Sesshomaru.

"At least five more, but that is counting Kagura," said Kagome.

"Why does he hid behind all of his incarnations and schemes?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Because he is a coward and will always be a coward," said Kagome. "He wants power, but doesn't want to get his hands dirty."

"So where is the coward?" asked Sesshomaru.

"There are many rumors," said Kagome. "The problem becomes when the rumors are not about Naraku, but one of his demon puppets."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He knew following rumors would be a wild goose chase. He felt very frustrated.

"The only possible way to trace Naraku might be through Kagura," said Kagome. "We are following a path we chose. Eventually we will get to Paris and maybe find a new source of rumors."

"What have you heard fully?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well there is a tale of Naraku in a town called Avila, there is rumor about an incarnation in contact with Naraku in Livia, and a rumor about Moscow," said Kagome. "All of them sound the same. A man in a white baboon robe talking to a group of lesser demons who begin digging up dirt to find something the white baboon wants."

"Have you been able to confirm what is going on?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Naraku is giving orders to the lesser demons on where to dig for pieces of the Seal of Ages," said Kagome. "So far we have be a step ahead of him. We just haven't been able to confirm whether or not the white baboon is Naraku or one of his demon puppets."

Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome. He did not know what to do next. He felt he should follow the scent until it died. Sesshomaru looked back at the group.

Kagome smiled and said, "I will let you leave in an hour. After you are healed from trying to go through the barrier. You may continue to follow the scent until it is gone."

Sesshomaru was startled by what Kagome said. He looked at her, raised an eyebrow and said, "Indeed."

Kagome laughed and said, "Yes, Indeed."

Inuyasha shook his head and stood up. He carried Kagome to their bedroom and put her to bed.

"You will sleep," said Inuyasha.

"Only if you lay with me," said Kagome. "I really want to feel safe before I sleep."

"I will stay until you sleep and then I will go and talk to my brother," said Inuyasha.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"He may know something your Aunt does not," said Inuyasha.

"He probably does," said Kagome. "That doesn't mean he will share. You forget we are talking about your brother. If he wasn't so cautious about what he talks about, Kagura would have been able to use him to devastate the army."

"You are right," said Inuyasha. "My brother can be very tight lipped. He will only tell us what he thinks we need to know."

"Possibly," said Kagome with a yawn.

"Sleep," said Inuyasha.

"Lay with me,"said Kagome. "I hate when you hover rather than hold me."

Inuyasha smiled and laid down behind Kagome. He pulled her close to him and tucked her head under his chin. He heard Kagome sigh. Inuyasha wanted to laugh when she fell asleep quickly. He knew she would feel his absence, but he needed to speak with Sesshomaru alone.

Inuyasha untangled himself from Kagome. He softly padded out of the room to stand in the hall. He felt Sesshomaru hovering in the hall. "What do you want to know, Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"When did you mate her?" asked Sesshomaru.

"When she asked me to," answered Inuyasha. "Kagome asked me to even though I fear she will be a hanyou forever now."

"You have a few questions for me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I do," said Inuyasha. "What is going on with the army? We were given our orders by the Regent and now we have several groups from the army trying to capture us."

"Castlereagh and Wellington believe you will run into Naraku sooner if you stay with the army," said Sesshomaru. "The Regent prefers you out on your own following a path to remove Naraku and Ryuukotsusei from the face of the earth. Father and Lady Kaede have been able to temper both sides with the simple knowledge you have already freed and cleared demons from areas the army had not been able to occupy before."

"We know," said Inuyasha. "The battles were not easy, but we did what needed to be done."

"Well the army wants you to be freeing territory fro them and them alone," said Sesshomaru. "I would be careful about going near the army in any way. You have given them some freedom of movement, but you are also the ones who can give them complete freedom."

"No we can't," said Inuyasha. "Complete freedom will only come when everyone is defeated."

"According to Wellington and Castlereagh your group will give the army complete freedom," said Sesshomaru.

"So why are you here?" asked Inuyasha.

"To kill Naraku and to spy out the lay of the land," said Sesshomaru. "Beyond what I have said you need not know."

"Well, Kagome is asleep now, but she will wake up in enough time to let you go," said Inuyasha. "I'll see you later."

Sesshomaru nodded and left. He wonder about what he was missing. He could honestly say he was jealous of Inuyasha and his relationship with Kagome. They may have only known each other for a few days before they left England, but they were bonded tighter than any couple he had ever seen. Sesshomaru wonder about the gifts the two would develop. He hoped they would find them useful.

Inuyasha laid beside Kagome and pulled her close. He thought about the army's silly belief. He knew Naraku was manipulating Napoleon to gain pieces of the Seal of Ages. Inuyasha wondered about who Naraku was manipulating in England to keep the army pined down and useless. He yawned and closed his eyes. He had to be ready for the next problem.


End file.
